


A Gourd of Fire

by DaffyBud



Series: A Gourd Of Fire [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 77,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaffyBud/pseuds/DaffyBud
Summary: Paladins, a program made by the famous Hi-Rez where champions fight head to head combat for entertainment. However, when a new champion arrives, Fernando gets into some situations... Snake-y ones especially. The champion reveals himself to be Mal'damba who then grows attached to Fernando. How close do they get and at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

Fernando was delighted to hear from his advisors that new champions were to soon come.

Fernando never really liked his advisors as much. Especially when they took his lasso away from him because it ‘didn’t seem right’. Fernando argued, of course, it was ‘suppose to bring in the charming folk’.  _This gave it more of a reason to get rid of it._  He was then replaced with a fireball mechanic, which he didn’t mind, but was still bitter that his lasso skills were thrown to waste.

The newest champion was an ancient sea turtle by the name of Makoa. He was to lure in his enemies with his hook to either let his enemy allies do the job or himself. Fernando was the main target of the enemy Makoa since all of Makoa’s team would go straightly for the defensive knight to bring down his shield.

**_“You dare challenge, Makoa!?”_ **

Hearing those very words would cause Fernando to bolt in the other direction. His fire meant nothing to Makoa’s powerful might. But to his dismay, Makoa would hook in Fernando and squash him like a roach with his anchor. His running would only work some percent of the time since Makoa would target someone else.

The popularity of Makoa cause Fernando to sit on the sidelines most of the fighting week. There were times Fernando was able to join the fight, but most of these fights were lost due to Makoa on the enemy team. This popularity eventually burned out in two weeks and everything was back to normal.

Fernando made his way to the break room, a rose in his hand. There he saw everyone gathering around and eating. His eyes scanned the area and lit up once he found what he was looking for.  _The beautiful Cassie._  Her beautiful red hair, gorgeous eyes, and amazing face caused Fernando’s heart to melt. He loved her so much, but she didn’t feel the same… Yet.

“I want to say you did amazing in battle, Ying! You need to tell me how you do it!” Cassie said, with a wide smile on her face.

“Oh thank you! It’s-” Ying began to speak, but was interrupted by Skye’s hand gesture to silence her.

“Hold that, Ying. Mr. Romeo’s on his way over here to bother the poor Juliet,” Skye said, her eyes locked on Fernando who was approaching the group. Cassie groaned, covering her face with her hands.  _Someone burn this man,_  she thought.

Fernando leaned against the table next to Cassie, his eyes hooded and having a smirk on his face.

“Senorita, must I say, you are looking mighty beautiful on this afternoon. The sun should be ashamed of how bright you are,” Fernando complimented, “With my fiery hotness and your burning beauty, we can burn brighter than the sun in the sky.”

Fernando kissed the rose and handed it to Cassie, who took it, then threw it behind her.

“Cassie, mon amor, why must you decline my love towards you? Why, me a knight, not sweep you, a beautiful damsel, off their feet?” Fernando inquired. Cassie stood up, her eyes meeting his.

“Fernando, I’d rather date Makoa then be with you, and now that I mention that, he’d be a better date because he doesn’t bug me all the time. I will never love you, Fernando,” Cassie ranted. She turned and began to walk away, but saw the rose on the ground. She smashed it with her foot and continued her way.

Fernando was quiet for the rest of that day. His heart, emptied, but his love for Cassie would not leave.  _Even if she does come to me, I will love her,_ Fernando thought.

He started to stray away from Cassie, but occasionally gave her winks when he saw her or blow a kiss, but she’d either roll her eyes or give him the ‘Zigs finger’. Pip became Cassie and Fernando’s messenger, giving them notes between or after battles on what they say. Most of it was negative from Cassie or Pip telling Fernando to stop pestering the poor woman. It was then Skye who decided to confront Fernando.

There was a knock at Fernando’s room door. The door opened to Skye standing in front of Fernando with her arms crossed.

“Skye? Now this is new, but I can-” Fernando began but was stopped by Skye’s violent kick to Fernando’s shin. Fernando fell on one knee and a yelp of pain escaped his lips.

“Fernando, you need to find new interests. There are a lot of other people here you can give roses too, but my god! If I have to come back to your door to kick some sense into you again, it won’t be your knee that you’re going to lose,” Skye ordered. “And don’t think I’d fall for you. I did at first but realizing what you are, I kinda lost interest.”

Fernando tried to reply, but Skye slammed the door for him. He recovered from the injury and sat down on a chair. Guess it is time to move on, Fernando thought, but Cassie will never leave my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The jeep violently bumped, causing a man to awaken from his sleep.

“Hey, watch it with the driving, Evan. Geez, what time is it?” The man asked, rubbing his eyes from the bright sun that beamed down upon him.

“Early noon. Glad you got up before heatstroke could’ve killed you in your sleep,” Another voice said. She stood up straight, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

“Listen, the quicker we find him and convince him, the quicker we can get to the cold headquarters,” The man said. “I always wanted to go to Africa, but not this part of it.”

“Think of it as a vacation, Matthew. You know you always enjoy them.” The woman said.

The Jeep continued down the hot savannah. After another hour of driving, they saw a man walking on the street and stopped the car to talk with them.

“Excuse me, we are looking for this man. Have you seen them?” Matthew asked. The man looked at the picture then shook his head.

“Sorry. I have not seen such man, but there is town more beyond here. They may have your answer,” the man said.

“Thank you,” Matthew said, hopping back into the Jeep.

“What did he say?” Evan asked.

“There’s a village or town if we continue this road. It might have who we are looking for,” Matthew said.

The car entered the town. Kids watched with curiosity as the group exited the Jeep with bags and technology on them.

“Hey, Garrett,” Matthew said. “How are we ever going to convince this guy? He’s some sort of big deal apparently. We can’t just say ‘Hey! Join this thing!’ And call it done,”

“I’ll figure it out, let’s worry about finding him,” Garrett said. The group began asking people, and most shook their heads or didn’t understand them. Matthew approached a woman with a frail older woman.

“Excuse me, have you seen this man?” Matthew asked. The woman shook her head and before she began to walk away, the older woman tugged at her. The two spoke to each other in their native language then the woman handed the picture to the older woman, who nodded and spoke to the woman.

“He passed this village two nights ago,” The woman translated from the older one. “He asked to purchase gourds and ingredients, then left in the direction of setting sun,”

The woman pointed beyond the horizon.

“Thank you, so much. Hey guys! We are on the chase again! Get the Jeep!” Matthew yelled to the group.

* * *

The sun slowly crept down to hide from the sky. The group tried to sleep, but the violent bumps from the Jeep caused them to stay awake. Garrett looked out and spotted a figure in the distance, unmoving.

“Hey, Hey stop the Jeep,”  said. The car pulled to a stop as Garrett squinted. The black dot moved but stayed in one place.

“Give me the wheel,” Garrett said. Garrett turned off the car lights and began driving slowly towards the black dot. The black dot formed into a humanoid sitting on the ground, its head downwards. Garrett stopped the car and turned it off. As the car’s engine stopped, there were quiet sounds of grinding rock.

“What’s going on?” Alyssa asked.

“This may sound crazy, but I think we found him. I’m not sure, but let’s approach.. with caution,” Garrett said. The group got out of the Jeep. Evan began to turn on their flashlight but was stopped by Garrett’s hand. As the group got close, a loud hiss came from the figure, who looked at the group that stood still. The figure quickly stood up towards the group and raised its hands.

**_“SUN DA WEKONO!”_ **

With the booming voice, a large black snake emerged from the ground, roaring, and hissing at the group, threatening and readying to attack.

“Holy sh-!”

The group scattered, hiding from the large snake. Matthew darted towards the Jeep but was forced face first to the ground, the wind nearly knocked out of him.

“Wie is jy!?” A voice said, holding him down. He could hear hisses from a snake near him.

“English! English please!” Matthew cried.

“I said, who are you!” The voice said, clear now in Matthew’s language.

“Matthew! Matthew Marshall! I am an advisor for the champions of Paladins! I have come to speak of Mal’damba!” Matthew replied. The figure released him, letting Matt get up. He now had a better look at the figure.

The figure wore a mask. It’s green eyes shone when their head moved, and orange and purple gradient feathers that swayed from the wind. A collar with yellow gold markings hid their neck and connected to a green top part that served as a shawl. The rest was a brown robe, stitched and homemade, with darkish grey pants. They wore no shoes, but bandages wrapped around their feet. A cobra was perched on their hand, showing its teeth and gums at Matthew, but stayed still.

“You.. were looking for me?” The figure asked. Matthew nodded, collecting himself and not trying to vomit from the sudden rush. “And I am guessing those were your compatriots.”

The rest of the group was gone, still hidden from the large snake that wasn’t there anymore.

“Please, gather your friends and sit. I will finish this food as an apology,” Mal’damba ordered, walking towards the spot he was in and starting up a fire.

* * *

“Wekono’s chosen huh?”

“Yes,”

“That’s pretty cool,”

“…It is.. Cool,”

The group sipped the drink Mal’damba presented to them. It was bitter, but the aftertaste felt sweet. All of them were uneasy by the snake that glared at each one of them.

“Why did you come find me? I can see you traveled far just to see a man,” Mal’damba questioned.

“We were wondering if you wanted a position of a champion in Paladins. Fighters that prove their worth in arena and come home with glory and pride,” Matthew explained.

“ _And money,_ ” Evan added.

“I have no interest in silly games,” Mal’damba answered. “I won’t waste my second life as a fighter for people’s entertainment.”

“But your name will be known! You could become a hero for all we know! Paladins provide the lesser to be heard!” Garrett explained. Mal’damba heard each of the group’s members explanation about Paladins, but it never moved Mal’damba’s answer.

“It sounds interesting, but my focus is to heal others. Wekono has given me the blessing to travel through the savannah and tropics to aid animals and people. I am sorry that I wasted your time to find me,” Mal’damba said, putting his drink down and picked up a mortar and pestle and started to grind at herbs. Alyssa stood up.

“How about you can aid those while in battle? Strengthen your power and if you prove yourself, you could come home with power beyond imagining to help the whole continent,” Alyssa suggested. Mal’damba stopped. His head rose so his eyes could see Alyssa’s face.

“And if I don’t?” he asked. She was silent, unable to find an answer.

“We will owe you,” Matthew spoke up. “Any favor in need.”

Mal’damba let out a small huff of amusement, and put down his mortar and pestle.

“If this Paladins is what you say it is, I will join,” Mal’damba said. The group began to high five each other but was stopped by a hiss from the snake.

“However, if my time is wasted, your souls are weighed by the spirits,” Mal’damba calmly said. This lowered the mood between the group but was glad they got the man into the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost two months passed and Fernando stopped interacting with Cassie entirely. He accepted Skye’s suggestion and began to flirt with other people. Most responded with threats, but others low-key enjoyed his presence. Of course upon learning this, Fernando continued his flirtatious ways.

When Fernando was starting to flirt with Ying, he was stopped by the ringtone the advisors make when an announcement was to be made.

“Attention all champions! We have a new champion to join and aid you in battle. He will be revealed soon!”

Fernando raised an eyebrow, a bit disappointed on no more information about this new champion, but eager to see who it was.

“Ooh! A new friend! Also, did they mention aid? I wonder if it’s a support roomie! I am so anxious! I need to tell Skye!” Ying exclaimed, floating away to chat with her friends. Fernando did the same, finding Viktor and Ruckus talking among themselves about the newest champion announcement.

“So did you hear?” Fernando asked, approaching the two.

“The whole base got the announcement, of course, we did,” Viktor replied.

“I heard four of the advisors had to actually go to another continent to find this champion,” Ruckus said.

“Really?” Viktor asked.

“Did you notice the announcement voice change? It was the same person for three weeks straight,” Ruckus explained.

“Now that you mentioned it,” Viktor stated, scratching his head. “It was that same guy right?”

Ruckus nodded, explaining how he was a ‘replacement for Garrett’. Viktor snickered at the thought.

“Any other information about this new champion?” Fernando asked, crossing his arms.

“No sorry, that’s all I know,” Ruckus answered, shrugging and letting his hands fall. “I am going to go get dinner now, better hurry before Bolts keeps me up all night. See you on the battlefield.”

Fernando and Viktor parted their ways, getting their food and cleaned up for the night. Fernando laid in bed, wondering about who the new champion would be. Fernando hoped for him to be a sucker for knights, but hoped he wouldn’t end up like Cassie or Drogoz. He laid on his side, closing his eyes, slowly letting his mind take him to sleep.

The next day was active, people readied in the waiting room with their outfits and weapons loaded. There was tension in the air, far more than what there usually was. Fernando made his way into the break room, large sounds of footsteps echoed through the room from his metal boots. He strolled up to Pip and Barik. Pip’s ears were lowered, he was quietly speaking to Barik, and upon seeing Fernando, he silenced himself.

“What is going on?” Fernando asked, looking around the room one more time. “It’s more active than usual.”

“A-Apparently the new champion wishes to see everyone in battle. So this is basically a tournament of who’s the best fighter and what Paladins are made for,” Pip explained, tapping the table.

“Of death,” Barik added, slamming his gun on the table. “Respawn is forced off for this battle!”

“Wait,  _what?_ ” Fernando asked, his voice growing weak upon hearing the thought of it.

“I know! I am too young and handsome to die!” Pip cried. Fernando felt sick. It was by law that all champions were to be on respawn, but the advisors going against this could get them into serious legal trouble.

“Oh Dios mios, I hope Marshall knows what he is doing,” Fernando sighed.

The teams were arranged and 10 people were put outside into the Fish Market siege area. Team one was Fernando, Bomb King, Viktor, Pip and Skye and Team two was Barik, Drogoz, Ying, Androxus, and Cassie. Each of the two was placed in their corner areas, prepping for battle.

Everyone was silent in spawn. Skye was testing her invisibility cloak, Viktor was smoking his last cigar, Bomb King just hummed while juggling the bombs he had, Pip nervously mumbled to himself, and Fernando fiddled with his fire lance’s trigger.

The announcement rang as the spawn doors opened and the horses readied up. Fernando climbed onto his horse, that whinnied and began galloping towards the point. Fernando wanted to stop the horse, but something caused him not to.

Fernando lept off the horse and dashed to the point, his shield going up. The Drogoz made his launch into the sky, rockets shooting down towards Fernando. His shield absorbed the damage but began to crack. The rest of his team caught up, along with the enemies and began fighting for the point. Ammunition flew among the sky, fighting for their own survival.

Fernando’s shield eventually broke, and he was forced becoming vulnerable. He began to panic, not knowing what to do, but he proceeded to dash after Barik, pulling full force of his fire lance.

“Fernando! FERNANDO! NO! NO!” Barik screamed, trying to run from Fernando, but was engulfed in flames. The screams of Barik pierced into Fernando’s ears. Fernando wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. Fernando began to yell louder, trying to let his screams silence Barik’s. The engineer fell to the ground, trying to call for a healer, but laid motionless, the flames eating away at his body.

Fernando’s veins felt frigid, and his stomach ached. He put up his shield, rushing past the point and out of enemy sight. He opened the headpiece of his helmet and threw up in a bush.

“Pip! I need healing!” Fernando croaked, but manage to yell loud enough for Pip to hear. The healer threw a potion at Fernando’s feet which turned into a green gas that coated Fernando. The sour feeling in his stomach subsided and wounds he received patched themselves up. He rushed back into the fight, his shield up and ready to go.

Another scream rang through the area, looking to see that an ally has fallen. Fernando’s shield went down once again and he began to run towards Ying. The healer’s eyes widened as Fernando launched a fireball towards her, burning her. She began to heal herself, but Viktor finished her.

“Healers down!” Viktor yelled. The group took the point as the enemy fell back. Once the point was full, the payload appeared and the team began pushing. The enemy still firing but from a distance.

“Fernando, follow me, I am going to flank them from behind!” Pip called. Fernando peered to the rest of his team.

“We will be fine! Go!” Viktor boomed. Fernando ran with Pip, getting into enemy territory.

**_“Let’s make things more interesting!”_ **

Pip threw a potion, causing enemies to turn into chickens. Pip began firing at the chickens that ran, however they were too quick for him. Fernando launched a fireball at a chicken that looked horribly damaged. The spell faded from it and the enemy screamed. Fernando froze, watching as the ranger fell, burning.

He screamed, tears rushing down his face. There were muffled yells for him, but he stood still. He killed the love of his life. He threw his shield and lance to the ground and began to run towards Cassie’s body. A roar echoed the sky, causing Fernando to slightly turn his head, looking to see Drogoz heading towards him.

**_“Toge-”_ **

Then the lights burned out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark but warm. Sounds of tropical animals filled the darkness, but the darkness grew to an orange-red.

Fernando groaned, blocking the light source from his hands. He fluttered his eyes, opening them to see trees reaching towards the sky.

He was in a rainforest, bushes, and trees surrounding him. Upon more investigation, he was in the middle of what may seem to be a glade.

The man stood up, observing around him. He stood upon a stone circle, engraved in the stone was a symbol of a long crystal.

As Fernando turned around, a massive figure stood a few feet away from him. He jumped, recoiling himself.

The figure approached Fernando, showing itself.

It was a tall woman. Her skin was dark, and no hair was on her head. Her eyes were purple like amethysts, with black slits that served as pupils. She wore a large dress with green and brown patterns painted across it, that had a dusty brown high collar with jewels sewn on the outside of it. The dress dragged behind her, slithering like a snake with every step she took.

Fernando watched as the woman walked up to him. His jaw opened from the beauty that was before him. Her height was more superior than Fernando’s, causing him to lean back and fall on his own bottom. The woman placed a hand over her lips, letting out a small giggle. As Fernando sat up, she reached down and placed a hand under his chin, and pulled it upwards so his gaze could meet hers. She studied the knight, her eyes moving back and forth as if she was reading a book.

Her pupils thinned and a frown crept upon her face. She let go of Fernando’s chin and stood up straight, staring at Fernando. A large cobra emerged from her dress and crawled up to her shoulders. It’s tongue beating back and forth, smelling the air. Without warning, the cobra launched after Fernando, causing him to quickly open his eyes. His breathing was quick as he lifted himself from the ground. He was in the respawn area, Skye gone, but Pip next to Fernando, sleeping.

“Oh thank god,” a voice said. Skye quickly got out of her invisibility cloak and walked to Fernando.

“You- You died. I heard you-” Fernando stuttered. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know, all I remember is dying, seeing black, the-”

Pip got up, screaming. Both Skye and Fernando jumped and glanced over to Pip. He saw both Fernando and Skye, then himself and erupted into a small fit of laughter.

“We’re alive, by the gods we are alive,” Pip said.

“Where is everyone else?” Fernando asked.

“I am assuming still in battle. When I woke up, you were right here, then Pip’s form came not too long after,” Skye explained.

“Payload captured!” The announcer said. Skye rushed out of the spawn and towards the point. Fernando and Pip followed behind, viewing in the distance to see Bomb King and Viktor walking back from the payload. Viktor’s eyes widened, and Bomb King froze, seeing the three catch up with them. Bomb King then rushed towards the group and bunched them up into a hug.

“Well by God, how did you survive?” Viktor asked.

“The advisors probably lied about no respawn, causing more tension between the two teams,” Pip said. “Wish they would say it was a regular battle so I wouldn’t be embarrassing myself by crying.”

“You cried?” Skye asked.

“Only because Fernando died!” Pip yelled. “I had no one to protect me, alright?!”

“Well glad you’re alive. Must mean the other team is also alive,” Viktor guessed. Fernando quickly dashed to the enemy spawn.  _He had to check on Cassie._


	5. Chapter 5

Mal’damba got up once the final battle ended, glimpsing behind his shoulder to see Evan, waiting patiently.

“…I will join,” Mal’damba said.

“Is this your final answer?” Evan asked.

“Yes. I have seen everything and I wish to try this out myself,” Mal’damba responded.

“Alright. You will meet everyone tomorrow morning-”

“No. I wish to join in secrecy. I will be in the dorms tonight, and join everyone else by morning,” Mal’damba interrupted. Evan, unknowing on what to say, nodded in response and made his leave. Mal’damba followed after him, exiting into a grayish blue hallway. Knowing his way, he made it to the lobby and gathered his bags.

“Mal’damba wait,” a voice said. He turned to see Matthew, with keys in his hand. “Let me get you there quick.”

Mal’damba’s eyes narrowed behind his mask, staring at Matthew in confusion.

“Using a car?” Mal’damba asked. Matthew chuckled, and gestured Mal’damba to follow him. They walked down the halls to a steel gray door. Matthew flipped through his keys, placed it into the lock and unlocked it. The door opened, to the sound of loud whirring. The room was dark but had multiple colors. There were contraptions of circular doorways, each with a glowing light emitting from them. The room itself was extended and long, like a hallway, but ended to a large blue portal.

“Pretty cool right? Portals are a way that the champions get around. We usually use them for those who want to get the high ground, but these are made for travel,” Matthew explained. He approached a light green portal, using the same key again on a hole in the floor in front of the portal. The portal grew more bright but kept a calm intensity.

“You will be placed outside of the base. The walk maybe about an hour, but you will have to wait for three more for everyone to sleep, you sure you want to leave now?” Matthew asked.

“I could spend the time making healing gourds. Thank you again, Matthew.” Mal’damba said.

“We will be watching,” Matt joked. Mal’damba entered through the portal. Upon exiting, his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. It was growing dusk, the sky turning into colors of pink and oranges. Mal’damba was in a town, however to his dismay, saw people staring in awe at the man that exited the portal. Putting his head down, he began walking towards the champions base.

A grumble came from Mal’damba as he woke up from the snake that flicked at his fingers. Mal’damba made it to the base and fell asleep upon waiting. The sky was dark, stars spilled across the sky, and the half-visible moon shone, providing light. The masked man got up, grabbed his bags, and walked around. He found an exit and entered through there. A long hallway was presented to him, multiple doors presented on each side of the wall. The hallway continued to a corner, and another corner a few feet ahead of Mal’damba. He began to walk quietly, observing the plates on the doors.

 _Viktor, Buck, Cassie-_  Seemed like this was the Damage area. Mal’damba turned the nearest corner, showing, even more, doors, most of them with no plating. He followed the names of each, remembering their class.  _Androxus, Drogoz…_ Flank class. Turned a corner again, to more names.  _Makoa, Ruckus… Fernando?_  This was the Tank class. He finally turned to another corner.  _Ying, Pip, …_  The New Champion.

Mal’damba opened his door. The room smelled damp, but an odd smell of vanilla tried to cover it up. The room was inviting and larger than what Mal’damba expected. It was all one room, except the bathroom and closet. There was a living room, with a small television and another chair. A small kitchen that had mostly cabinets, a microwave, and fridge.The bedroom area was elevated, like a stage, with a large queen sized bed and a nightstand, including a dresser for extra items or clothing. Mal’damba placed his bag on a table in the living room, inspecting the room before him. The snake slithered from his shawl and onto his arm, flicking its tongue.

“We will get a cage for you, my girl, for now, we should rest. It will be a busy day meeting everyone,” Mal’damba said. The masked man placed the cobra on the ground to get a feel for the room. Mal’damba began taking out smaller pouches from a bag, putting them into the kitchen cabinets. He took out a worn out robe and threw it onto the couch.

Slipping out of his original outfit, he showered (still new on how the showers work) and put on the robe. He turned on the sink, grabbing the snake again and placing it near the sink.

“Drink my girl, you must be thirsty,” he insisted. The snake lowered her head and began drinking. There was a sudden recoil as if there was danger.

“Is there something wrong with the water?” Mal’damba asked. He cupped his hands, letting the water gather. He took a drink himself. The water tasted off, much more different than what he drank, yet refreshing.

“It is okay, the water seems cleaner. It is safe to drink,” Mal’damba said. The snake continued to drink.

Mal’damba ate the leftover dry meat from his pouch, feeding half of it to the snake, then began to rest on the bed. It was soft, like a cloud and the sheets were warm. The pillows themselves felt light on Mal’damba’s head, like lamb’s wool. The man gazed to the snake, who flicked her tongue at him. He grabbed the snake, placed her by his head, and they both drifted to sleep.

Morning arrived and Mal’damba changed into his regular clothing. He took his mortar and pestle, scraping away at a herb that turned into a paste. He opened the gourd top, pour the paste into the gourd then closed it. He grabbed the snake, who was still asleep, and tucked her into his collar, and exited his room. He stood in front of his doorway, taking a deep breath.

_“Wekono, I pray you will guide me, for this will be the first time in contact with a larger group.”_

He walked down the halls. He heard echoes of two people talking. He turned the corner to see two people and quickly rushed back. He did not want to be seen yet. He peeked at the corner, seeing their attention was nowhere near Mal’damba’s direction. Mal’damba peered at the hallway that continued ahead of him. Like rapid snake movements, he slithered to the other side, the only sound was quick wind from his movement.

After a few minutes of walking, he came across a door with a sign called ‘Cafeteria’. Opening the door, he saw a fairly large area with long tables and circular seats. There were other tables that were smaller with chairs. The smell of the room made Mal’damba’s mouth water slightly. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing. He rushed to where the smell was coming from, seeing a buffet of food ready for him. Everything that his eyes set on wasn’t or was new to him. Hash browns, black pudding, bacon, sausage, eggs, salmon, and even a salad. He grabbed a plate and began taking a piece of everything until his plate was overloaded. He walked to a table, sitting down at it and propped up his mask so he could eat. He took a bite of the hash brown, causing him to let out a sound of satisfaction.

 _These are so pleasant to the taste,_  Mal’damba thought, shoving the rest of the hash brown down his throat and chowing down the rest of the food before him. The sounds of loud crunching caused the snake to wake up, viewing what Mal’damba was eating.

“My girl, you must try this.” Mal’damba insisted, helping the snake onto the table. He began feeding the snake but rejected the food he offered. His smile shifted to a frown. The cafeteria doors then opened, causing Mal’damba to quickly put down his mask to cover his mouth. It was a large man at the doorway, wearing a tank top and baggy black patterned pajama pants and his long hair was tied into a ponytail. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms and back in exaggeration. The man rubbed his eyes and stared at Mal’damba who was staring back.

“Well hello~,” the man said.

“Hello,” Mal’damba replied. The man took a seat in front of Mal’damba and inspected him carefully.

“You must be the new champion, correct?”

“Yes,”

“Y’know, I wasn’t expecting a man behind a mask. You shouldn’t hide your face,” He began to reach for the mask, but the snake hissed, showing its teeth at the man. He quickly recoiled his hand and stood up immediately.

“Ah- I am guessing that’s yours,” he said.

“What do you want from me?” Mal’damba asked, his eyes narrowing from behind his mask.

“I wanted to get to know about the new champion! Why don’t we start with introductions? I am Fernando, the best knight on this team,”

“Is there another knight?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando let out a snort.

“You are quite the comedian!”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” Mal’damba sneered.

“No, there isn’t another knight. I am just the best fighter among everyone else.” Fernando commented.

“Yet you lost due to distractions,”

“Pardon?”

“You are distracted during battle. I saw you battle that one day. You refused to continue when you killed what I presume to be someone close to you,” Mal’damba said. Fernando was quiet.

“I will be outside,” Mal’damba finished, taking his food and dumping the rest of it in the trash.


	6. Chapter 6

Fernando opened his closet, taking a shirt and changing into it and began to move some items around on the top shelf.

“Who does he think he is? Hiding his face and calling me out for protecting lady Cassie?” Fernando said, huffing as he grabbed a towel. “Wait till he sees me on the battlefield! He would be begging for forgiveness. ‘Oh Fernando! I was so wrong! You are amazing and I shouldn’t have doubted you!’”

Fernando closed his closet door, grabbing a small bag and left.

The gym was a four-minute walk, but two minutes if Fernando decided to jog. Wanting to get there quickly, he proceeded to jog to the gym to get a warm up in. During his jog, he saw the new champion once again, sitting at the fountain and watching a bed of roses, back turned to Fernando. Fernando turned a left from his route to the gym and into the garden.

“Hola!” Fernando called out. The new champion turned his head. By his posture, he wasn’t as thrilled.

“Are you following me?” The champion asked.

“I should be asking if you’re following me. It’s okay though, I am irresistible,” Fernando said, flicking his ponytail. “What brings you here?”

The champion pointed to the bed of roses. Fernando glanced at it. Some of the roses were slowly dying, but others stood tall.

“Looking at the roses hm?” Fernando asked. He strolled over to the red flowers, plucked one and with a twirl, he ushered the rose to the champion.

“For you,” Fernando said. The champion took the rose and placed it beside him. Out of the roses came the snake once again, slithering up the champion’s leg and onto its lap. Fernando took a step back, rubbing his neck and trying to strike up a conversation.

“So… I never caught your name,” Fernando said.

“It’s Mal’damba,” the champion replied.

“Mal’damba.. Maaal.. Daaambaaa,” Fernando repeated. “I like it, has a nice ring.”

“Wish I could say the same to you, Fernando,” Mal’damba said. “Where are you heading to?”

“The gym. Going to work out these amazing muscles!” Fernando flexed, showing them off to the masked man.

“Have fun then.” Mal’damba said, grabbing the cobra and leaving. Fernando watched as he left the garden and viewed where he sat.

_The rose was gone._

* * *

Fernando walked the rest of the way to the gym. Buck, Viktor, and Tyra were already inside.

“Good morning-eyup-Fernando,” Viktor grunted, lifting the weight back on it’s resting area.

“Mornin’,” Fernando replied, walking past the weights and to the treadmill. He took a water bottle out of the bag, placed it into the cup holder and started the treadmill.

“Hey did you hear anything about the new champion announcement?” Buck asked.

“Nothing. It should’ve been in the morning announcements,” Viktor said, taking a swig of water.

“He was outside in the garden,” Fernando said. The three of them glanced at Fernando.

“He’s here?” Buck asked.

“Yeah. His name is Mal’damba and he wears this- this weird mask. Also, he has a cobra, snake or something that he carries with him all the time,” Fernando continued, beginning to jog.

“A snake? What is he, a snake charmer?” Viktor asked.

“I don’t think the Cobra is what he will charm,” Tyra joked. Buck and Viktor chuckled and Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Funny Tyra. You should get some pointers from him, I wouldn’t mind dating a hunter and charmer,” Fernando said.

“Don’t try it,” Tyra spat, her mood dropping immediately. Fernando put his hands up to his chest, showing defeat.

Fernando’s jogging went to a run. He began to think about Mal’damba. What is his specialty anyway? Fernando knew Mal’damba was a new support but he seemed more to be a damage or flank. Maybe he launched the snake to bite enemies? Was the snake even meant to be in battle? What was his full power? Could he summon snakes? What was behind that mask anyway? Could it be a snakehead?

Fernando’s thoughts then trailed to the woman who approached him in a dream. She too had a large cobra, yet different in color then Mal’damba’s.  _Oh god, he was talking to-_

Fernando’s foot kicked the heel of his other, causing him to topple and rocket into the wall behind him. Viktor and Buck quickly stopped what they were doing to aid Fernando.

“Holy moly, are you okay!?” Buck exclaimed. Fernando groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

“We should get you a medic, stat,” Viktor said.

“No, it’s just a bruise. Let me recover,” Fernando said, getting up. He turned off the treadmill and went to a bicycle and spent the rest of his time on the bike.

* * *

He went to his room and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. His back still ached. Shrugging it off, Fernando sat on his couch and turned onto his soaps.

 _Andres_. Fernando loathed Andres. He always tried to get Samantha away from the love of her life, Donovan. Andres was a sly man but failed to realize what Samantha means on leaving her alone.

“<How many times do I have to tell you!? I will not be with you!>” Samantha said, escaping out of Andres grip.

“<I love you, Samantha! You must not be with that thief!>” Andres said.

“<He’s changed! You know that!>”

“<Samantha, please! We could have a happy life together!>”

“<I’d rather die!>”

“<GET HIM, SAMANTHA! GET HIM! TELL HIM OFF!>” Fernando cried, slamming his hands on the couch. There was a knock on the room door and Fernando muted his TV. He opened the door, seeing Grover at his door.

“Someone told me… That you had an injury,” Grover said in his sluggish voice.

“I don’t,” Fernando lied. “Who told you?”

“Your back. Let me see it,” Grover ordered, letting a blossoming flower grow out from his hands. Fernando stopped him.

“I don’t need any aid,” Fernando said. Grover stared at him, then a vine whipped out of his hand, tying around Fernando’s legs. Before Fernando reacted, he was pulled upwards, his head hitting the floor and was hanged upside down.

Grover pulled the shirt down, gazing at his back. There was a splotch of purple on his back, that grew red in some places. Grover sprouted another blossom, letting its scent reach Fernando’s nose. The wound shrank and vanished.

Grover cut the vine, making Fernando land on his stomach.

“..Thanks,” Fernando said.

“Stop trying to hide your pain,” Grover said. “Enjoy the black screen with words.”

Grover left, leaving Fernando puzzled by what he meant, but when he glimpsed back, the show was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Fernando shot out of his bed, realizing what time it was. He hastily showered, tied up his hair, put on his chain mail guard and rushed to the armory where his armor was. When getting there, he slipped everything on, grabbing his lance and shield and rushing out again. His large colossal metal stomps echoed the hallway, causing the walls to shake. He exited out the room area, and into the gateways building. It was a grey building with no windows, but with a large radio tower on top of it. Fernando entered, weaving through the halls and managing to get into the waiting room.

Everyone was gathered around at a corner of the room. People at the back tried to get a peek on what everyone was looking at.

“Come on guys! Let me see!” Pip said, trying to view what was going on. Fernando, who towered almost everyone else, saw a TV. The TV showed 10 frames, 5 frames emitted a blue flame while the other 5 had a red flame.

“Fernando! What’s going on?” Pip asked. Fernando grabbed the fox-like creature and set him upon his shoulder.

“Just.. 5 picture frames with fire? What’s so big about that?” Pip asked. Fernando went to shrug, causing the fox to fall from Fernando’s shoulder and land on the ground.

“Ow, ow ow! Are you kidding me!? Fernando watch it!” Pip groaned, rubbing the lower part of his back.

“Sorry, amigo,” Fernando said, helping Pip up.

“Guys look!” Buck called out. Fernando turned his attention back to the TV. The first frame had a picture of Mal’damba, it’s blue fire glowing more intense. Not too long after, Kinessa and Viktor both appeared on the blue side. They nodded to each other. Grohk and Buck appeared on the red side, and right as Buck was chosen, Fernando was placed into the blue.

It was two minutes later where everyone was placed. Team Blue; Mal’damba, Viktor, Kinessa, Fernando, and Pip. Team Red; Grohk, Buck, Ruckus, Skye, and Bomb King.

Once again, everyone was placed into the Fish Market siege arena’s spawns.

“Attention champions! After this battle, you will be put into a new arena for next week!” The announcer said.

“‘Bout time!” Kinessa exclaimed. “Was getting sick of this place.”

Fernando flipped open his helmet piece, glancing over to Mal’damba who was observing his snake, talking to it in a language Fernando wasn’t familiar of.

“Hey, Mal’damba,” Fernando said. The man peered over to Fernando.

“I can’t wait to see you in battle. I know you will do amazing.” Fernando said, giving a wink to Mal’damba and put down the headpiece.

The time decreased and everyone mounted their horses. Fernando peeked over to Mal’damba who refused to get on his.

“Is something wrong?” Fernando asked him. “I won’t judge if you don’t know how to ride a horse.”

Mal’damba kept silent, crossing his arms. Fernando heard the announcer begin to countdown.

“Here, take my hand, I’ll give you a lift,” Fernando said, reaching out a hand. Mal’damba stared at the hand, then went to the spawn doors, waiting for them to open. Fernando frowned behind his helmet, then made the horse trot over to the doors.

“Capture the objective!” The announcer said. The horses galloped to the center point. Fernando gazed back to see Mal’damba running behind them, keeping a good speed, but slower than the rest. Once they made it to the objective the battle truly began.

“Shields up!” Fernando said, letting the damage go into the shield. Viktor stood next to Fernando, firing from inside the shield at Ruckus.

“Snake! Snake..!” Bolt suddenly yelled, unable to move.

“Get up! There’s nothing here you bucket of scraps!” Ruckus snapped, moving the controls frantically. Fernando glanced behind him, seeing Mal’damba. The snake slithered out of his sleeve and onto his arm. The snake began spitting a ball of venom at the enemies.

 _So he uses the cobra to fight_ , Fernando thought. His thinking was stopped by the sound of his shield shattering, looking as Bomb King began implanting bombs on him, detonating him and exploding on him. There was a sudden throb of cold on his back but faded suddenly. His muscles relaxed and his wounds began to heal.

“Get the objective! Go!” Mal’damba yelled. Fernando charged to the point, his flames shooting out from his lance onto the enemies. Grohk and Skye were forced back into respawn by Viktor. Bomb King and Ruckus stood on the point, trying to fend off the team. Mal’damba tossed a gourd to the ground, helping his allies that grew damage from the two. The shield fully charged, allowing Fernando to push even farther. Grohk came back, healing his own teammates. Bomb King threw his poppy bomb, stunning Fernando, Viktor and Mal’damba, allowing Ruckus and Grohk to fire at them. Pip began to flank the three but was stopped by Buck. Before Fernando had to time to pull back up his shield, Bomb King finished the knight.

* * *

Mal’damba was about to break. Fernando was dead, the giant target of the enemy team, leaving the rest of the team vulnerable. His focus was on Viktor, telling the snake to hypnotize his body to heal itself quickly. Bullets shot into his body, causing him to shriek. He slithered away and into a corner, throwing down a healing gourd and holding his wounds.

They were new to him, pain beyond imagining. The bullet holes began to close and the pain subsided.

“Medic!” Viktor called. Mal’damba rushed from the corner, commanding his snake to heal. The payload was making it’s way to its destination.

**_“Surging with power!!”_ **

Mal’damba’s head snapped to Grohk. The enemy healer was floating above the ground, lightning shooting to the ground and striking Mal’damba’s team.

_He heard the loud crack, feeling the fire swallow him like a crocodile snapping its jaws onto a gazelle’s leg. He had to accept this fate._

Mal’damba backed away, trying to avoid being struck. He saw Fernando approach, leaping off the horse and putting up his shield. Mal’damba got behind it, waiting until Grohk finished his attack. Mal’damba started to attack, stunning the enemies and letting his allies fire.

**_“Time’s ticking!”_ **

A smoke bomb went off, clouding Mal’damba’s vision. He could hear the ticking time bomb and began to slither away, but was caught in the explosion. He felt sharp pain, then went numb.

* * *

It was a long battle. Both teams tied and all they had to do was take the point. During all this time, not once has Mal’damba used any special attack.

“I am ready to barrage. If you could stun at least one or more, Mal’damba, it’d be appreciated,” Viktor suggested.

“If we can hold for a tiny bit, my potion would be ready to go and I could turn everyone into chickens,” Pip added.

“If the barrage doesn’t work we will use that,” Kinessa said. The spawn doors opened and everyone ran out, Mal’damba still trailing behind. Fernando ran to the point and began to burn the enemy. Once he felt damaged, he backed away with his shield. Mal’damba healed Fernando, letting the man get back into the fight.

The snake’s grip upon Mal’damba’s arm tightened. Mal’damba glanced at her, seeing its eyes thin and mouth open. Mal’damba only used this to fend off multiple animals or people that try to attack him, but something like this must’ve wanted to delight her.

“Viktor!” Mal’damba yelled. The Russian looked over to Mal’damba.

“On my mark! Fernando, I want you to charge in now!” Mal’damba said.

“Now?” Fernando yelled back. Mal’damba shoved the knight and he charged into the enemy capturing the point. They began to fire at him.

Mal’damba rushed out and took a deep breath, then shot his hands outwards.

**_“SUN DA WEKONO!”_ **

* * *

Seeing a large snake come from the ground startled Fernando, but not as much as the enemy. They began to rush away from it, their weapons disabled.

**_“Barrage, incoming!”_ **

Missiles charged into the ground, finishing the enemy Grohk, Buck, and Bomb King. Fernando raced after Ruckus who was still standing, while everyone went to the point. Ruckus saw Fernando and got up, rushing away with his barrier up.

Everyone stood on the point, watching as it slowly began to reach 100%, it was eerily quiet, but the sounds of machines cut it.

**_“Bringing out the big guns!”_ **

Fernando put up his shield, but it was immediately shattered. Mal’damba slammed down a healing gourd but was still taking the blow of the damage. As Fernando felt low, he slammed his lance to the ground.

**_“Together, we are strong!”_ **

Fernando began to approach Ruckus slowly as his attack finished. As Fernando wasn’t vulnerable anymore, he began to attack Ruckus, but a large pain struck him at his back and his vision went dark once more.


	8. Chapter 8

“This would’ve never happened if you didn’t have to vanish all the time!” Kinessa snapped, yelling at Pip as they got back from the battle.

“Me? Vanishing!? I was flanking excuse you! Except that Buck kept running after me!” Pip barked. “You should blame Viktor for being behind Fernando all the time!”

“He was doing his job! I’d rather be behind his shield and do more damage then be in the open and not even touching them!” Viktor yelled. “Look at Kinessa! She missed most of the shots!”

“It’s because you dumbasses kept taking the kills! If it was just me out there, I would’ve wiped them out and won the game in two minutes!”

“Amigos, please! The battle is over-” Fernando added.

“Don’t amigo me! All you did was put up that shield and barely did any damage!” Kinessa interrupted.

“I did my fair share of damage!”

“If we didn’t have anyone to protect us, we would’ve lost by a landslide!” Viktor yelled.

“Having more damage and less protection would’ve put more strain on them!’ Pip said.

“See! Even the weasel gets me!” Kinessa said.

“Weasel!? Who are you calling weasel you coward!”

“Coward?”

“Yeah! Staying far away to avoid getting shot!”

“I am a sniper! It’s our job!”

“Oh, sure it is..!”

“Why you little-!” Kinessa said. The four began to bicker back and forth, leaving Mal’damba to watch the show, until Fernando spoke up.

“Why are you all blaming me when you should be blaming him!” Fernando yelled, pointing to Mal’damba. “You all know I do my best when I have a healer with me in combat, but he only used his greatest attack once throughout the game!”

Mal’damba’s jaw clenched under his mask and he got up right to Fernando’s face with his slithered movements.

“Blaming me for doing my best now? I only came here a day ago and you waltz in like a young boy and expect me to hold your hand throughout the battle. I can only provide benefit to the team, but I can only damage the enemy as well. What am I saying? A knight wouldn’t need this talk! Oh, that’s right,  _you aren’t one._  No wonder you can’t save Cassie all the time. So, next time you say I didn’t help the team,  _I will let the spirits feast on your eyes_.” Mal’damba snapped. Pip, Kinessa, and Viktor were speechless, their eyes wide. Mal’damba stared at Fernando, who also had his eyes and jaw opened. Mal’damba walked away, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Mal’damba sat in the garden, trying to meditate, but the thought of Fernando’s ignorance distracted him. Mal’damba growled, giving up on the meditation. He watched the snake in front of him, swallowing a rat tail.

“How is this idea of champions fighting still going?” Mal’damba said. “I understand it’s supposed to help those show their talents to save the world, but with everyone fighting another, why bother?”

The cobra viewed Mal’damba, flicking its tongue and slithered to him and rested at his side.

“Your no help. You’re stubborn, but Wekono gave you to me for a reason. Rest, it was a long and harsh battle,” Mal’damba said, petting the reptile. “We may be needed later.”

Mal’damba closed his eyes and reopened them. He was among the tropics. He was sitting on a large tree branch, wide enough for him to keep his posture. Above him was a cobra, lowering its upper half body to examine Mal’damba. It was large, it’s head alone was as vast as Mal’damba’s torso.

_“You are troubled, chosen. The leopard paces around your feet.”_

The voice was sourceless, but coming from the cobra’s direction. It was soft, like a whisper, but hearable.

“I have joined some sort of fighting competition, where people like me can be heard of their deeds and see how they are,” Mal’damba said. “I have encountered a man who claims himself to be a knight from fairytale stories I’ve heard. He’s full of narcissism, saying that I was not helping my allies.”

The cobra flicked its tongue, eyes narrowing.

_“You shouldn’t be distraught about it, my chosen. Soon the spirits he contains will be eaten away by the truth.”_

“How long, my goddess? No matter what is stated to him, he still tells himself of how great he is,” Mal’damba asks, gazing away from the cobra.

_“Fernando is a man blinded by himself.”_

Hearing the name caused Mal’damba to view the Cobra again, who was now only a few feet away from him.

“How do you know his name?” Mal’damba asked.

_“I watch over my followers, especially you, my chosen. Fernando is a charming man, but he too can be weakened by the beautiful. Through all of that vanity is a man with a golden heart. I can feel that you can change him, but don’t do it alone.”_

Mal’damba slumped out of his posture, processing on what to do.

_“Go chosen. You are needed in another battle.”_

Mal’damba’s eyes opened. He was back at the garden, his snake still sleeping beside him.

* * *

“Oh my goodness, Mal’damba. You aren’t looking too well,”

“I am fine Ying, how can you even tell I am not?”

“You can barely walk Mal’damba and your voice sounds hoarse.”

She was right, Mal’damba had trouble walking. He was sore from yesterday’s unstopping battles, not to mention he grew ill. Maybe it was the gourds he was making or a virus got to him. Whatever it was, it was eating away at his strength.

“I am fine,” Mal’damba said, clearing his throat. “Now if you excuse me.”

Ying grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back.

“No. I am calling the advisors and you are spending the rest of the day resting. Being in battle while sick could cause a lot of problems,” Ying said.

“I’ll respawn-”

“Respawn doesn’t help the sickness. It only recreates your body when you enter it at the beginning. You’ll grow even iller and eventually not be able to help your team,” Ying explained.

“Being sick is my problem. I will deal with the consequences,” Mal’damba protested, removing himself from Ying’s grip. He could hear her mutter something, then dash off quickly.

He was the first one to get to the waiting room. He sat at a table and watched the TV, seeing the frames waiting for the rest of the champions. Mal’damba went into a coughing fit, his throat burned from the coughs. The snake peeked out from the collar.

“I’m alright. We will get this day over with,” Mal’damba said. Some champions began to stroll in. Grohk, Cassie, Viktor, Kinessa, and Buck were the ones to get there early. They all acknowledged Mal’damba and did their own things.

The door swung open violently to Ying, her hands on her shoulders and staring directly at Mal’damba. Above her was Fernando, not in his armor, but in his morning clothing. Fernando made a beeline towards Mal’damba, then grabbed him.

“Fernando! What are you doing!? Let go of me!” Mal’damba said, trying to struggle out of Fernando’s grip. He began to slither out, but Fernando was quick, grabbing Mal’damba as soon as he was out of the slither and throwing him over Fernando’s shoulder.

“Let go of me! I command you to let go of me!” Mal’damba exclaimed, hitting the knight’s back. Fernando walked out of the room, Ying following him, closing the door behind them.

“Fernando, turn around so I can see Mal’damba,” Ying said. Fernando spun around. “Mal’damba, I already called the advisors about your sickness. I am not letting you grow iller!”

“Stop getting into my business!” Mal’damba growled.

“I’m with Ying on this. Even I stated I wanted to continue fighting when I was ill, but I was convinced to rest,” Fernando added.

“So you can protect your handsome little face?” Mal’damba said. Fernando ignored him.

“I’ll be with you shortly, Ying. I’ll take him to his room,” Fernando said, beginning to walk away.

“Make sure he rests!” Ying called back. Fernando exited out of the gateways building, Mal’damba hanging from his shoulder.

“I can walk the rest of the way there,” Mal’damba said after a few minutes of silence. “You can let me down.”

“Can’t let you do that,” Fernando said.

“Do you think I cannot walk on my own?”

“You can barely stand and you sound sick. Rather take you myself.” Fernando said. Mal’damba took the snake from the back of his collar and onto his hand.

“A dry bite,” Mal’damba commanded in a low whisper.

“Que?” Fernando asked. The cobra bit into Fernando’s shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain and drop Mal’damba. The snake too tumbled but was scooped up by Mal’damba. He ran, peering over his shoulder to see Fernando freaking out in the distance and making his way towards the gateways building.


	9. Chapter 9

“Trying to kill one of the champions before battle? What is wrong with you!?” Evan exclaimed, putting a hand to his forehead.

Evan and Mal’damba were sitting at a large meeting table, Mal’damba placed across from Evan.

“It was a dry bite. I told the fool to set me down and able to walk back on my own!” Mal’damba said, his arms crossed and slouching into the black leather chair.

“But you don’t just bite someone to force you down!”

“If it had to get through that man’s thick headed skull,” Mal’damba muttered.

“You agreed to be in this battle and I swear if I have to end up firing you after the stuff the team has been through to find you-”

“I would love that actually,”

“No. The contract clearly states that a champion is allowed to retire after two new champions come into battle so we can even out the odds.” Evan explained. Mal’damba let out a growl in defeat.  _He knew coming here was a mistake._

“Either you figure yourself out or we will end up setting more ground rules because of you,” Evan said, walking out of the room. Mal’damba sat there, thinking of what to do. His goddesses’ words echoed through his mind.

“There has to be someone to help me with that fool.”

* * *

“Hello, my friends!”

Sha Lin, the desert wind, was the new damage champion. He was upbeat and optimistic, even after a few battles, he kept that attitude. He used a bow and arrow and could make decoys and appear someplace else.

“Hey Sandman,” Pip said, who Mal’damba was talking to.

“Have you guys seen Fernando anywhere? He forgot his shirt in the laundry room and he wasn’t in his room,” Sha Lin asked, showing a clean tank top in his hand.

“Wait, hold it up more clearly,” Pip said. Sha Lin held it showed the whole tank top. It was a white tank top with wording across it that phrased; I flexed and the sleeves fell off.

“I need one of those,” Pip said, gushing over it. Mal’damba let out a small sound of amusement.

“Yeah! I saw it too and it seemed pretty cool!” Sha Lin exclaimed glancing at it. “But anyway, have you seen him?”

“What time is it?” Mal’damba asked. Pip gazed at his watch.

“Eh, quarter till 2,” Pip said.

“He’s at the pool,” Mal’damba said. Pip raised an eyebrow at Mal’damba.

“Since when do we have a pool?” Sha Lin asked, his eyes widening a bit.

“And how do you even know that?” Pip added.

“I see him walk there when I am in the garden feeding my snake,” Mal’damba explained. “I can take you there, Sha Lin.”

“Oh, that’d be great! Thanks!” Sha Lin exclaimed, following Mal’damba. The two walked out of the building they were in and towards the gym building.

“Hey, Mal, I wanted to add that you’re really awesome during battle. I’ve seen you do great damage to the enemy as well as healing your team. Especially when you summon the massive scary snake, still catches me off guard all the time,” Sha Lin said.

“Thank you. You are great in battle as well.” Mal’damba responded. Sha Lin smiled. They both entered the gym, Mal’damba following the strong scent of chemicals when they walked in the halls. They opened the doors to the pool. It was large, with many rows for swimmers. Fernando was on the tall diving board, not noticing Mal’damba and Sha Lin.

“Hey, Fernando!” Sha Lin called out. Fernando jerked, making him slip and fall into the water stomach first, sounding like a loud clap. Sha Lin cringed, hissing between his teeth. Mal’damba put his hand to his mouth, trying not to giggle. Fernando rose from the water, his hair covering his eyes.

“Quién está ahí!?” Fernando asked, who began to push the hair away from his face. Mal’damba tried to contain the laughter, but bits and pieces escaped from under him, snorting as what was displayed before him. Fernando’s face became a tint of pink, staring at Mal’damba. Mal’damba quickly collected himself.

“Hey uh, Fernando,” Sha Lin said, getting Fernando’s attention. “Is this yours?”

Sha Lin showed the tank top to Fernando.

“Oh yeah! You can put it in that bag over there,” Fernando said, pointing to a table with a towel and bag on it. Sha Lin walked to the table and placed the tank on it.

“Hey, could you toss me the towel?” Fernando asked, swimming to the ladder. Once he climbed out, Sha Lin tossed him the towel.

Mal’damba examined Fernando’s chest. It had a couple of scars on them, one large one that was C-shaped.

“You like what you see?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba gazed at Fernando who was smiling. Mal’damba looked away.

“I was just checking for any marks from the fall,” Mal’damba said, crossing his arms. Fernando grabbed the tank top and put it on and threw the towel over his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m going to the cafeteria, want to join?” Fernando asked.

“Why not?” Sha Lin said.

“I’ll pass. I need to feed my snake first.” Mal’damba said and left the room.

He walked to the garden, letting the snake roam the flower beds for any meals. He thought about Fernando and he forced himself to stop.

“What am I doing? He’s an idiot. I’m an idiot! I shouldn’t even encourage him.” Mal’damba said. His stomach growled.

“Did you find anything?” Mal’damba called out. The cobra slithered out of the flower bed, a mole in her jaws. Mal’damba let the cobra swallow her prey, and picked her up, and made his way towards the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Halloween Day and of course, the base threw a Halloween party. Most of the champions dressed up for the occasion, but Mal’damba decided to go in his usual wears.

The party was held outside in the garden. Pumpkin lanterns were hung up and Halloween music was played. A number of people at the party threatened Mal’damba a bit. It had only been a month, after all, so he still not used to large groups of people.

“Hey, Mal’damba!” A voice called. It was Sha Lin, waving at Mal’damba and gestured him over. Grohk and Androxus were with him.

Sha Lin was dressed up in a green medieval suit and a pointed cap with a red feather on it. Grohk had horns taped to his head and small bat wings. He wore a red devilish mask and a suit. Androxus wore his regular attire. Thank the gods Mal’damba wasn’t the only one.

“Glad you made it friend!” Sha Lin said, patting Mal’damba on the back. “I was hoping actually you would dress up in something.”

“I.. Don’t do costumes, sorry,” Mal’damba replied.

“It’s alright! Neither does, Androxus here,”

“….It’s a waste of time really,” Androxus sighed, crossing his arms.

“Oh come on grouchy pants!”

“Don’t ever call me that again.” Androxus hissed. The three began to talk and Mal’damba tuned out, examining the party. Fernando was nowhere in sight.

“Excuse me. I need to go find someone,” Mal’damba said and walked off. He searched around the garden, trying to find Fernando, but the tall man wasn’t nowhere to be found. Mal’damba gave up and sat alone, watching everyone talk among themselves.

“Hey, Mal.”

Mal’damba glanced over to see Pip, dressed up as an alien.

“Hello, Pip,” Mal’damba greeted.

“Enjoying the party?”

“It’s alright I guess. I’m just surprised Fernando isn’t here,”

“Nobody expects the fashionably late, Fernando!”

The booming voice caused Mal’damba and Pip to jump. Mal’damba spun around to see the knight. He wore a black bandana on his head and a mask that only covered the upper half of his face. He wore a large red cape, covering the rest of his body. He had a small mustache above his lips.  _No wonder he didn’t shave._

“Great costume right?” Fernando asked.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go as yourself,” Mal’damba said.

“I wanted to mix things up a bit. Top of that, this was my favorite movie,” Fernando said.

“Hey I am going to grab some punch, be back in a few,” Pip butted in, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Fernando took a seat next to Mal’damba scanning the area. They both were silent until Mal’damba spoke up.

“Dread Pirate Roberts right? Or should I say, Westley?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando stared at Mal’damba, shocked on how he knew, then let out a small laugh.

“Right on the bat, Mal’damba. How did you know?” Fernando asked.

“I’ve seen a bit of the movie not too long ago really,” Mal’damba said. The silence grew upon them once more.

Fernando spoke up. “Didn’t feel like dressing up this year?”

“I don’t dress up,”

“I can see you going as those bird witchdoctors though. You could totally pull off something like that,”

“Fernando, I don’t like to dress up.” Mal’damba said. Fernando blew a raspberry and put his hands behind his head. Pip came back with two glasses of punch.

“Hey I got you both some punch,” Pip said, handing them the glasses.

“Thanks,” Mal’damba said. He lifted up his mask to show his mouth and began to drink. Fernando abruptly spat his drink away from Mal’damba and Pip and went into a coughing fit. Once Fernando stopped, Mal’damba glanced over to see Fernando staring at him, his eyes wide and mouth open.

“You have fangs!” Fernando exclaimed. Mal’damba felt his face heat up.

“Wh-What?” Mal’damba stuttered.

“You actually have fangs! Or are those fake?” Fernando asked, moving in closer. Mal’damba shoved the mask to cover his face.

“It’s none of your business!” Mal’damba exclaimed, flustered.

“Are you ashamed of them, amigo? I find them amazing! I mean since you’re a snake person or something,” Fernando said.  Mal’damba’s grip tightened on his glass.

“..Thank you,” Mal’damba said.

“Do you mind if I can see them again?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba squinted. Was he for real? Mal’damba pulled up the mask again and opened his mouth. The k9 teeth were sharper than the regular human’s, similar to a dog’s. It was only the top that had them.

“Now, I will admit, that is something unique. I wouldn’t mind getting bitten by you,” Fernando said. Mal’damba was blushing at this point, shoving his mask down and trying to hide inside his collar. Fernando let out a roar of laughter.

“Have you been drinking before the party?” Mal’damba snapped.

“Just a bit,” Fernando said, taking a swig of the punch. Mal’damba glanced over but saw that Pip was gone. He heard Fernando gasp under his breath, staring at the party. Mal’damba followed Fernando’s gaze and saw Cassie. She was dressed up in a purple dress with a green ascot. She had a purple headband to move her unbraided hair out of her face. Zigs too was dressed up in brown dog ears.

Fernando threw off his red cape, showing the rest of his costume. He began to approach to Cassie in a smooth manner. Mal’damba rolled his eyes. The snake crawled out of his shawl and onto his lap, flicking her tongue at his fingers. He began petting it, watching as Fernando was striking up a conversation with Cassie. Mal couldn’t tell what they were saying due to the music, but by the posture Cassie had, she didn’t want to even see him. Mal’damba then watched as Cassie smiled, her eyes hooded and gazing at Fernando. She placed a hand on his cheek, then punched him square in the face with a swift movement. Everyone gasped as Fernando staggered backward and tripped into the fountain. Mal’damba quickly got up and rushed to Fernando’s aid.

“Next time, if you didn’t say any of that, it wouldn’t have happened!” Cassie yelled. Mal’damba helped Fernando out of the fountain. His bandana was undone and the mask was off. His nose began dripping with blood.

“Here. Follow me,” Mal’damba said, grabbing the knight’s wrist and pulling him along. Mal’damba led him out of the garden. Mal’damba put Fernando under a tree and began expecting him. Fernando was shaking like a leaf, frozen and startled from what happened. Mal’damba sighed and took off his shawl, wrapping Fernando in it. The knight refused to say anything but buried his face in it.

“Don’t get blood on it..! Ugh,” Mal’damba groaned. No matter, it needed cleaning anyway. Mal’damba sat next to Fernando, watching him carefully. The snake too seemed to keep her sights hard on him.

“You can’t get everything,” Mal’damba said. “As I stated, especially with a stupid attitude like yours. You can’t be great at everything.”

Fernando was still shaking, not saying anything. Mal’damba didn’t know if the grown man was crying at this point. Mal’damba sighed.

“But I know for one thing that I think you’re alright. You aren’t great, but you’re okay.” Fernando peeked a bit out of the shawl. “You’ve done some great things and saved me a couple of times, but the countless times you’ve announced you’re better than me… The team actually, it’s what makes you terrible. Just pointing that out.”

Fernando now relaxed, still a bit shaking from the nippy air. His nose stopped bleeding but was stained with blood.

“You got a small something,” Mal’damba said, pointing. Fernando wiped his nose and let out a small laugh. He took off his bandana. His hair was no longer long, but short.

“You cut your hair short?” Mal’damba said.

“Yeah. It was getting finicky and styling it before the battle was a bit of a problem,” Fernando explained, running his fingers through his wet hair.

“Damn. I really adored the long hair,” Mal’damba joked. “I hope you grow it back.”

“No promises.” Fernando snickered.


	11. Chapter 11

Fernando and Mal’damba talked the rest of that night alone and away from the party. For that first time, Fernando didn’t babble away about his life.

Turns out Mal’damba was a high disciple of some kind to a god named Wekono, a goddess of health. He was chosen by her and only her to cure the diseases in his home continent. There were other followers of her, but he was one of the many to be chosen for such a risky and almost impossible job.

Mal’damba let out a yawn from under his mask.

“It’s growing quite late. I should get to sleep,” Mal’damba said. “Goodnight Fernando.”

Fernando watched the healer go. He laid back, feeling something behind his back. He glanced over to see Mal’damba’s shawl laid next to him. He got up, holding the shawl in front of him.

“Mal’damba, you forgot your-!” Fernando exclaimed, but Mal’damba was already gone. “-shawl..”

 _Guess I will give him this tomorrow then,_  Fernando thought. He walked into the base and cleaned up. He slumped into the couch and peered over to the shawl sitting on the couch. He began to inspect it.

The jewel on the shawl was a buckle mechanic. Pressing the jewel allowed it to unbuckle and putting the key into the jewel’s lock allowed it to buckle.

Fernando tried and attempted to put on the shawl. It was a bit tight on him, but somehow still managed to fit. It smelled of strong spices and medicine, with a hint of what to seem smoke. He smiled softly to himself and curled up next to the shawl.

He woke up the next day, sprawled out on the couch. The shawl laid out like a blanket on top of him. He got up and got his dirty laundry. He glanced at the shawl and placed it in the basket and went to the laundry room.

There were two machines already going off in the room. Fernando went to an empty washer and began putting the laundry in it. He observed the shawl.

 _I did dirty it up… Might as well._  Fernando thought. He threw the shawl into a separate washer and turned them on. Both washers made a violent thump to start and proceeded to do their job.

Fernando left the laundry room and to the cafeteria. He was stopped by the sight of Drogoz.

He was eating a large piece of meat, eyes a bit baggy. His eyes trailed over to Fernando at the doorway. Drogoz swallowed and growled at Fernando, his claws dug into his food. Fernando shuffled around Drogoz and went into the kitchen and got his breakfast. He walked out of the cafeteria, Drogoz watching him like a hawk.

He entered the laundry room again and ate near the washers. Once they were finished, he unloaded his clothes into the dryers and Mal’damba’s shawl into a separate dryer.

He left the laundry room again, putting away his empty plate. Drogoz was gone thankfully. After the trip to the cafeteria, he went back to the laundry room and waited.

Sha Lin came in through the doorway, seeing Fernando leaning against his dryer. Sha Lin was wearing a regular t-shirt and red pajama pants. His hair was tied back into a loose ponytail.

“Good morning Fernando,” Sha Lin said, going to a washer.

“Buenos días,” Fernando replied. Sha Lin began unloading his laundry into the washer. He occasionally glanced over to Fernando with a worried expression. Fernando responded by looking away.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care: He didn’t want to be reminded. He was made into a jester that night, due to his poetic, open mouth. He could hear the headlines now; Read all about it! Glorious Knight made into a Glorious Dimwit!

“So, new haircut?” Sha Lin asked, throwing a shirt into the washer.

“Yeah,” Fernando responded.

“Looks awesome,”

“Thanks,” Fernando replied. Sha Lin began his washer and sat on top of it, waiting. Fernando glanced back at the dryer’s time.  _Only twenty more minutes_.

“Hey Sha Lin,” Fernando said. Sha Lin didn’t answer.

“Sha Lin?” Fernando called out again. Sha Lin sat there, his gaze distant. Fernando stood up more straight and banged his foot against the dryer. The shake of the room caused Sha Lin’s figure to turn into sand and fall on top of the washer and to the ground. Fernando rolled his eyes at Sha Lin’s decoy.

The sand began moving on its own and towards the doorway. Fernando grabbed a handful of the sand. Some grains of sand escaped from Fernando’s fingers and followed the rest of its form.

It wasn’t too long that Sha Lin came back, eating from a yogurt cup. Once he made it to the doorway, he saw Fernando raising an eyebrow in his return. Sha Lin lowered his head to his shoulders and waddled to the washer and sat upon it again.

“I think this belongs to you,” Fernando said, holding up his fist. He released it, letting the sand trickle to the ground and briskly made it’s way to Sha Lin, crawling up his foot and into his pants.

“Thank you,” Sha Lin replied sheepishly. The dryer buzzed and Fernando opened it up, taking out his clothes one by one and folding them. Once folded, he placed them in the basket and continued the process. Another dryer buzzed next to him. He opened it and took out Mal’damba’s shawl.

Sha Lin raced over and slammed into the dryer next to him, helping him stop his movement.

“You got ahold of Mal’damba’s shawl!?” Sha Lin exclaimed. Fernando put the shawl to his chest.

“I was just cleaning it for him!” Fernando exclaimed, peering away and putting it near the basket, continuing to fold his clothes.

“Alright be honest with me, friend,” Sha Lin said. Fernando raised an eyebrow.

“Were you and Mal’damba doing ‘other things’ after that incident?” Sha Lin asked. Fernando’s face burned a beat red.

“I don’t know what you’re getting at!” Fernando protested.

“You were gone the rest of the night and you have Mal’damba’s shawl! Something did happen!” Sha Lin postulated.

Fernando stammered out words then continued his sentence. “Me and Mal’damba weren’t sleeping with each other!”

“What!? No! I didn’t intend that-!” Sha Lin exclaimed. Fernando stopped folding.

“Well, the way you were wording it sounded like it!”

“You were the one thinking that!”

“What the hell is going on?”

Viktor was at the doorway, having on baggy pants and a blue-grey tank top. He held his fight attire in his arms.

“Fernando thinks that I thought him and Mal’damba were with each other in their own room after the incident at the party!” Sha Lin explained.

“Wait, Fernando and Mal’damba were having-”

“NO!” Fernando roared. “Mal’damba escorted me out of the party and gave me this shawl because I was cold from the water and he forgot it last night! All I am doing is just cleaning it for him!”

Viktor and Sha Lin let out a noise, understanding the situation. Fernando sighed angrily and finished folding the rest of his clothing. He grabbed the shawl and left the laundry room.

He sauntered to the support hallway and knocked on Mal’damba’s door. It opened to Mal’damba in his regular clothing and without the shawl.

“Good morning, Fernando,” Mal’damba replied. Fernando held up the shawl.

“I think you forgot this,” Fernando said. Mal’damba let out a small chuckle. Fernando handed it to him.

“Thank you,” Mal’damba said. He put it on then glided his hand over his own shoulder.

“This is surprisingly warm,” Mal’damba said.

“I washed it. I mean, after all, you did give it to me that night-”

Mal’damba put up a hand, stopping Fernando.

“Is there anything else you need?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando shook his head. Mal’damba nodded and closed the door. A quick thought raced through Fernando’s mind. He then put his foot at Mal’damba’s door to stop him.

“Actually! Yes, there is,” Fernando said. Mal’damba opened the door fully again.

“Do you want to maybe go downtown with me later today?”


	12. Chapter 12

Mal’damba blinked at his question.

“I should be available around six this afternoon,” he responded.

“Alright great! I’ll come get you here if that’s okay,” Fernando said.

“That’ll do,” Mal’damba responded. Fernando nodded, then put up a finger to say something and pointed down the hall.

“I should go this way… Uh.. see you at six,” Fernando said. He walked the opposite direction of what he said, muttering to himself in his language. Mal’damba closed the door.

He put his hands on his mask and groaned. The cobra watched him and flicked her tongue.

“Yes, I am aware that I have to meditate by then.” Mal'damba replied.

It was almost 12. Mal’damba had six hours to do anything before him and Fernando head out. He was already finished making gourds and got the cobra a meal.

Mal’damba gazed around his room, observing on what to do. He came across the rose in a jar, slowly dying.

Mal’damba moved the rose to a window. He sighed longingly, playing with the rose with his finger.  _What is wrong with me?_  Mal’damba thought. He couldn’t stop thinking of Fernando all of the sudden. His smile, his eyes, his figure… Don’t get started with the laugh. Mal’damba’s heart quickened whenever the man popped into his head. He despised every second of it.

Mal’damba fell into his bed, watching his ceiling.  _Either way, he would be terrified of the true real me. He wouldn’t love me,_  Mal’damba thought. The image of Fernando’s quirky smile was displayed in Mal’damba’s mind and he covered his eyes, trying to find something else to think about. He got out of his bed.

“I’m going for a walk, please stay here and behave yourself,” Mal’damba said, glancing at the cobra that was on the couch. She flicked her tongue, acknowledging what he stated, and Mal’damba walked out of the door.

Mal’damba strolled to the gym. There wasn’t anyone at the entrance. He peered at the time. 12:18pm. He made his way towards the pool, creaking open the door. The pool was empty and quiet, the water still, yet still passively wading. Mal’damba walked in and tested the pool water. It was slightly warm. He took off his shawl and coat, placing them on the table, as well as his mask. Mal’damba ran towards the pool and dived into it.

Mal’damba wasn’t a water person, but he decided to give the pool a try. He began to swim, trying different strokes he knew. The water pressure was hard against his stomach, making it hard for him to breath. He swam to the edge, breathing heavily. It’d been too long since he swam. He should try and get in shape like Fer-

“No- stop,” Mal’damba told himself. Don’t speak once of him. Mal’damba peered at the clock. 12:32.  _Shit, Shit-!_

Mal’damba climbed out of the water and put on his coat, shawl and mask. He sped walked out of the pool and into the hallway. He made a sharp turn into the corner, his feet slipping on the slick ground. He crashed onto the floor and onto his arm. He let out a grunt and tried to get up, but was stopped by a voice.

“Whoa, be careful there!”

As if the gods themselves wanted to see how it would play out, Mal’damba peeked up to see Fernando, a towel over his shoulder and in swim pants and a tank top. He had a hand out to Mal’damba, who took it and was helped up.

“The floor does get a bit slippery,” Fernando said, chuckling a bit. Mal’damba cleared his throat.

“Uh, thank you,” Mal’damba said.

“No problem! What brings you here anyway. I never see you at the gym,”

“I was uh-”  _Quick Mal’damba, think of something._  “Looking for you actually.”

_Damn it._

“For me?” Fernando asked, blinking in surprise. “Well, here I am if that’s the case, what did you need?”

“Do you mind if I collect ingredients from downtown if the market is available?” Mal’damba asked. “I think it’s time to stock on supplies again.”

“Not at all! Get as much as you need. I was thinking of buying some stuff from there as well,” Fernando said. Mal’damba watched as Fernando raised an eyebrow.

Fernando was catching on and Mal’damba couldn’t let Fernando figure out. If he left now, Fernando would know what he was doing in the gym, but if he kept talking…

“By the way, Fernando-” Mal’damba dragged. “When are you available this week?”

Fernando’s attention shifted. He bit his lip and thought.

“We have to battle for the next few weeks… Tomorrow I should be able to and only on Sunday for the time being until the next week break,” Fernando explained. “Why do you ask? You want to do this again?”

“If you want. I was thinking if you and I could probably go to the training room,”

_Schedule more places to be with him in order to get away from him, wonderful idea Mal’damba._

“Sure! I need to work on my skills before Monday. Gotta be sharp as ever,” Fernando said. “Want to talk at the pool?”

Mal’damba opened his mouth, but the thought of Fernando’s bare chest ran across his mind. He shook his head.

“No, I’ll pass. Let’s save the talking till six,” Mal’dama said. “I’m going to go. See you then,”

“Oh, that’s fine. See you in a couple,” Fernando replied. Mal’damba turned his heel and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Mal’damba grabbed two gourds and put them in his carrier. A knock was at his door and he scooped up his Cobra, placing her in his collar. He opened the door to Fernando who had a t-shirt and jeans. His face was freshly shaven.

“You ready?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Fernando and Mal’damba went outside the rooms building and into a storage-like unit area. They were painted in a cream color with wide doors. Fernando pulled up one of the doors. Inside was a narrow dark blue car.

“There is no way I was going to walk for an hour there and back, so Viktor lent me his ride,” Fernando said, pulling keys out of his pocket and twirling them with his finger. Mal’damba narrowed his eyes under his mask.

“I had to walk for countless hours. An hour is nothing,” Mal’damba reprimanded.

“Wow, I’d hate being the one receiving a kick in the face by you then. You could kill with those feet,” Fernando said, smiling. Mal’damba rolled his eyes and took a seat in the shotgun. Fernando too got into the car and put the keys in, starting it up.

“Have you ever been in these?” Fernando asked.

“A few times,” Mal’damba replied. Fernando pushed out of park and drove out of the building. He got out quickly and shut the storage door, hopping back in the car and drove out of the base.

There was no road for the car, only a savannah-like area. The car drove on the dirt ground, rarely bumping.

Fernando then pushed the stick forward.

“I love using this car,” Fernando said. Mal’damba glimpsed to him, his arms crossed.

“Whys that? It isn’t even yours,” Mal’damba said.

“Because Viktor asked Barik to modify his car a bit to do this!” Fernando exclaimed, and stepped on the gas. The car then accelerated, forcing Mal’damba into his seat. Mal’damba had to grab onto the handle the car provided. Fernando switched the stick again and violently turned, making it drift, picking up dirt and dust. The car then stopped and Fernando laughed loudly.

“Listen to her purr! I wasn’t a huge car fan at first, but when I saw Viktor out there with this, I immediately wanted to sell my horse for one!” Fernando exclaimed. Mal’damba adjusted his mask. He was shaking, his heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest.

“Never. Do. That.  ** _Again._** ” Mal’damba growled. Fernando glanced at the shaken up chosen, then moved the stick.

“Sorry. Thought you might like that,” Fernando said and drove at a steady pace. Mal’damba calmed down and they were silent for awhile until Fernando spoke up.

“So, uh. Wekono’s chosen huh? Can you communicate with them or something?” Fernando asked.

“Yes,” Mal’damba replied.

“Communication snake wise or?”

“We talk when we can,” Mal’damba answered.

 _He’s trying to know more of Wekono_ , Mal’damba thought. Fernando was quiet again, making a clicking noise with his mouth then once again tried to start up another conversation.

“Do you have any family back home?”

“I do not wish to speak of that,”

“Was it a bad childhood?”

“My past life is nothing of your concern,”

“Well, mine was pretty average. I have two parents at home. My mama used to stay home a lot, I think she still does, but I am unsure. My papa is a lawyer. He’d get home as soon as possible to see me. There’s also Ms. Lillian. She was my caretaker and helped mama around the house,”

“A servant,” Mal’damba interrupted.

“Si… But she loved me a lot. All of them did. They’d cheer me on all the time and were supportive. I mean look at me! I am amazing!” Fernando boasted.

“You were a spoiled child? I think that explains everything then,” Mal’damba said. “The narcissism, this flashy armor, and attitude.”

“Mal’damba… I didn’t take you downtown to give me a lecture,” Fernando muttered. Mal’damba closed his mouth. He was right. Fernando brought Mal’damba here to get to know about his past.

 _And I am shutting him out_ , Mal’damba thought. He peered out the window.

“Sorry.”

* * *

Mal’damba and Fernando walked around the busy town. People walked into stores or stood around and talked. There were stands with people selling goods.

“Where to first?” Mal’damba asked Fernando. Fernando gestured Mal’damba to follow him. They walked down the street, passing by stores.

“Hey, how does a movie sound?” Fernando asked. “I got two tickets to one.”

“You just came downtown to watch a movie with me?” Mal’damba asked.

“I mean unless you want to do something else. The movie does start until an hour from now,” Fernando said.

“You’re the one who brought me here in the first place! I only came here once!” Mal’damba exclaimed.

“I don’t know, you mentioned about buying ingredients for your gourd! That’s why I started in the marketplace!” Fernando replied.

_Right, that lie._

“We could do that afterward,” Mal’damba said.

“Alright. Do you want to get something to eat then before the movie?”

“I highly doubt that someone will let me eat in a restaurant with a mask on,” Mal’damba replied.

“You could always take it off,” Fernando suggested.

“You are seriously that idiotic,” Mal’damba growled. Fernando stopped walking and Mal’damba too stopped.

“Okay! We won’t eat in a restaurant then! We will buy ice cream or something! I wanted to make this trip enjoyable and let you relax for once and not isolate yourself in that room of yours,” Fernando ranted.

“Maybe I enjoy isolating myself! It’s not like I was alone for six years!” Mal’damba barked. Fernando’s face shifted to concern. Mal’damba sealed his mouth.

“Let’s just get ice cream,” Mal’damba said. Fernando said nothing and led the way. They ordered their ice cream and sat on a bench. Mal’damba propped up his mask and ate his ice cream. They both said nothing, gazing away from each other.

Mal’damba watched people pass by with bags in their hands. There was a couple with a young toddler, swinging them with their arms. Mal’damba shifted his attention to something else, taking a bite of the ice cream.

He heard Fernando clear his throat and take a deep breath. Mal’damba glanced over to the Spaniard. He seemed to be purposely occupied.

Mal’damba observed around then saw a group of young women talking among themselves. One of them was inspecting Mal’damba and Fernando. Mal’damba smirked.

“Someone is checking you out,” Mal’damba said. Fernando jolted up, darting around like a dog that saw a squirrel.

“Wait what, where?” He asked. Mal’damba gestured to the group. Fernando stood up and threw away the rest of his ice cream and approached the group. Mal’damba sighed to himself.  _It’s going to be like yesterday all over again._

“Fernando! Come back!” Mal’damba called to him, but Fernando ignored him. Mal’damba watched Fernando get the groups attention and began talking with them. Two of the woman playfully shoved the one staring at Mal’damba and Fernando. The group giggled and the woman’s face flushed. A girl handed Fernando a piece of paper and pen, and he wrote something, handing the woman it.

Mal’damba’s cobra peeked out of the collar, distracting Mal’damba from the scene before him. The cobra reached out to the ice cream, but Mal’damba moved the ice cream away.

“You can’t have this, silly,” Mal’damba said, smiling softly. Mal’damba glimpsed back to Fernando leaving them and back to Mal’damba, the group leisurely walking away and watching Fernando.

“Hey! Nice butt!” One of them hollered. Fernando peered back and winked, giving them finger guns.

“And you’re looking gorgeous as hell, babe!” Fernando called back. The girls screeched like hawks with laughter as they shoved the girl and turned the corner and left. Fernando stood above Mal’damba, smoothing his hair back. He held up a piece of paper between his fingers. On the paper were numbers and dashes.

“So, you got a phone number?” Mal’damba asked.

Fernando moved his fingers slightly to show more pieces of paper.

“PFBT-” Mal’damba stuttered and let out a snicker. “Okay, you’ve impressed me.”

Fernando chuckled and shoved the pieces of paper into his pocket. Mal’damba bit into his ice cream one last time and threw it into the trash. He pulled down his mask.

“So,” Mal’damba started, getting Fernando’s attention. “What about that movie were you talking about?”


	14. Chapter 14

“I cannot believe you snuck me into a movie theater like that,” Mal’damba extolled. Fernando put up his hands and shrugged, a closed smile on his face.

“I’ve done it plenty of times before. You should thank Grohk for teaching me about that one,” Fernando said.

“Grohk? The orc? The loudest one out of any of us? That is impossible,”

“Ask him yourself if you don’t believe me!” Fernando exclaimed. “Afterall, they wouldn’t allow you to wear a mask in the theater, so I just went with that option.”

Fernando watched Mal’damba shake his head, letting out his husky chuckle from under his mask. Fernando looked at the sky, seeing what once was a light blue color, now growing a mix of purple and orange.

“We should get those gourd ingredients you need before the market closes,” Fernando reminded, facing Mal’damba’s direction and throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

“That won’t be necessary. I can come by tomorrow at dawn and get them then,” Mal’damba reassured.

“Well, we are here anyway. Wouldn’t be a crime,” Fernando responded.

“It may take awhile,”

“I may have the arrogance, but I have the patience, amigo,” Fernando joked. Fernando could hear Mal’damba make a snort under his mask and walked to the market square. Fernando followed behind him, his hands in his pockets.

 _I shouldn’t get too comfortable with him,_  Fernando thought as they both walked. Fernando observed Mal’damba, his stance more uplifting, proper almost, rather than slightly slouched when he was in a negative mood.  _One question revolving around him and he snaps at me like a bear trap._

“What are you going to do with those phone numbers? I have seen people collect them in my first life, but I don’t really comprehend the purpose of them,” Mal’damba questioned, forcing Fernando out of his thoughts.

“First-? I.. I just collect them because it shows if someone is checking you out like they want to know more about you. You’d call them or they’d call you and set up something and hang out or date.” Fernando explained.

“What was that first part?” Mal’damba asked.

“Collecting them?”

“No, before that,”

“Oh, nothing, just stuttered a bit,” Fernando lied. Mal’damba made a quick hum then continued the conversation.

“These numbers I am surmising are another way of proposing a date?” Mal’damba asked.

“It doesn’t have to! It’s easy to tell if it is. They’d have hearts on them if it was the case,” Fernando answered. “If not, it’s probably wanting to hang out,”

“Ah, I see,” Mal’damba said. “Does it have to be phone numbers?”

“Not really. I had a person give me their hotel room number, even a girl slipped me a paper with an address to go to, which I obviously didn’t go,”

“Did you ever give one to Cassie?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando felt a prick in his stomach, as the incident of the Halloween party played in his mind.

“A- uh, couple,” Fernando admitted.

“Anyone else?” Mal’damba asked.

“No one else from Paladins, but only one or two here, not counting the one from earlier today. Why do you ask?” Fernando responded.

“Something that came to my mind. It was amusing to see you strike up an easy conversation with that group of women,” Mal’damba said. “I expected the eye rolls or annoyed looks.”

“That’s because they just met me. Just between you and me, amigo: Cassie did value me at first!” Fernando exclaimed.

“Are you bantering with me?”

“It’s true!” Fernando exclaimed.

“This is the third time you impressed me, Spaniard,”

“What can I say? I am full of surprises!” Fernando boasted. They both laughed and Mal’damba approached a stand. At the stand was a man of dark skin and in a work shirt and jeans. He greeted Mal’damba in a language Fernando didn’t understand and talked amongst one another.

Fernando watched the people go by as he waited for Mal’damba. He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He didn’t recognize the number, but then it came to him that this must’ve been the woman who he gave his number to. He watched as the phone continued to vibrate, waiting for Fernando’s response. He shoved the phone into his pocket and turned around to see Mal’damba taking a few small sacks and thanking the clerk. Mal’damba walked up to Fernando.

“That should do it,” Mal’damba said.

“Alright, anything else?” Fernando offered. Mal’damba shook his head and Fernando made his way to the car. It wasn’t two steps till Mal’damba stopped.

“Actually,” Mal’damba began. Fernando turned around. “Can we go to the park?”

“Of course,” Fernando said. Mal’damba led the way. They made it to the park, quiet and empty, only but a runner passing through. Mal’damba went to a tree and put his stuff beside it. He sat down on his legs, his back straight up.

“Fernando, I request that you do not bother me, by any means.” Mal’damba said.

“You got it,” Fernando replied. Mal’damba took a deep breath then relaxed. He was stagnant, not even moved by the snake that crawled out from under his shawl and onto his lap.

Fernando sat near Mal’damba and watched him.

 _What is he even doing? Meditating? Thinking?_  Fernando thought. More and more questions rushed through his mind as the minutes went by. His phone vibrated again and he quickly grabbed it, forcing it to end. He glanced back to Mal’damba, who hasn’t moved. The phone vibrated again and Fernando turned it off.

“What… Did I just state?”

Fernando felt his face grow warm as his gaze shifted to Mal’damba who had his head facing Fernando.

“Lo Siento, but my phone keeps vibrating-” Fernando began, but he stopped himself when Mal’damba got up, gathering his things. “Nevermind. Let’s get to the base.”

* * *

The sky was now a navy blue as Fernando and Mal’damba were in the car, driving back to base.

“Sorry again for disturbing you. I forgot to turn off vibrate on my phone,” Fernando apologized.

“Wekono will accept the apology and so will I,” Mal’damba said.

“Oh, you were speaking with them?” Fernando asked.

“Yes. I had forgotten to meditate today; hence why I asked to go to the park,” Mal’damba explained.

“Understandable,” Fernando replied. “Hope it wasn’t important.”

“It was nothing of major importance. A mere small talk,”

“Zeus must’ve blessed me today then! I had a great time today with you, amigo! I appreciate you going out of your way to do this,”

“It is I who should be thanking you, Fernando. It was pleasant to know you. I wouldn’t mind the slightest to do this again,” Mal’damba said. Fernando felt his face grow heated with embarrassment.

“Why was your phone buzzing by the way?” Mal’damba asked.

“Oh, uh, I think it was that woman who I gave my number to,” Fernando said.

“Yet you never replied?”

“I was busy with you!” Fernando exclaimed. Fernando could see Mal’damba raise an eyebrow without having to glance at him.

“Are you mousy?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando clenched the steering wheel, his shoulders raised a tiny bit.

“Me-a man who catches the eye of many-nervous? Mal’damba, you make me laugh!” Fernando said, his heart quickening slightly.

“It is fine to be. I won’t judge,”

“I am not nervous, _”_ Fernando muttered. The car pulled up to the base and into the storage area, where Fernando put the car back where it originally was. Mal’damba and Fernando went back to the rooms building, Mal’damba escorting Fernando back to his room. Once they got the room door, Fernando unlocked his door and smiled.

“Gracias again, Mal’damba,” Fernando said.

“Thank you too. Here and goodnight, knight,” Mal’damba responded, handing Fernando a piece of paper and walking away. Fernando went into his room, putting the paper on a nearby table. He washed off and put on comfortable clothes. As he got out of the bathroom, he peered at the small slip of paper on the table and walked over to it, picking it up.

‘Training Area at 4 tomorrow? By the way, call the woman back tonight. Who knows what would happen. - Mal’damba.’

Fernando smiled and put the paper on his alarm clock. He slipped into bed and laid there, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened. Fernando grabbed his phone and dialed. He put it to his ear as he heard it call.

_“Hello?”_

He cleared his throat.

“Hola! This is Fernando. Sorry if I couldn’t answer the last few times,” Fernando said.

 _“O-Oh! Fernando, hi! It’s quite alright, I should apologize for calling you.”_  The voice on the other side replied.

He could hear two other people from the other side of the call, and the speaker hushing them.

“It’s Megan, correct?” Fernando asked.

_“Yes, that’s me,”_

“What did you want to talk about, Megan?”

_“Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to swing by a restaurant whenever you can? I’ve been told I should get to know you,”_

“Trust me, you’re not the only one,” Fernando replied, letting out a small chuckle. He grabbed the slip of paper, examining it once more. “But yeah, I can do that. When do you want to meet up?”

_“Does tomorrow at four sound okay?”_

Fernando glanced at the paper.

“I am meeting up with a close friend then. How about next Sunday at twelve?”

_“Totally! I wouldn’t mind. It’s- uh..”_

Someone whispered to Megan on the phone and she whispered back. Fernando couldn’t tell what they were saying.

_“Sorry about that, I am at a friend’s house.”_

“It’s quite alright, Señorita,”

_“But, it’s a date then?”_

“If you want it to be!” Fernando replied. Megan made a small giggle on the other end.

_“Guess it is. Have to go now, but I’ll call you when I am available. Goodnight, Fernando.”_

“And goodnight to you,” Fernando responded. He ended the call and slammed his face into a pillow, laughing. His heart fluttered as he recalled Megan’s words.  _By the gods, he got a date._


	15. Chapter 15

“Have you noticed Fernando? He seems a lot joyful than usual,” **  
**

“He’s always happier than usual,”

“No, it’s like, a real delight. I mean I don’t hear him hum and greet everyone so kindly. He even complimented Drogoz!  _Drogoz!_ ”

Mal’damba extended his lip to one side, unknowing on what to add. Buck crossed his arms, making a low grumble, trying to piece it out.

“It feels like something is up,” Buck guessed. “What has gotten him in such a positive mood?”

“He was gone most of yesterday and he kept such a positive attitude during the battles today,” Mal’damba mentioned. “I reckon something happened Sunday,”

“Probably,” Buck replied. Mal’damba began thinking quietly until Buck’s idea was shoved into his head.

“I’ll go ask him,” Buck said.

“Ask him on what?”

“What happened yesterday!”

Mal’damba tried to speak, but Buck was already on the search for the knight. Mal’damba had no choice but to follow Buck, knowing on the trouble he’d get into. He watched Buck travel through the halls, first exploring through every available room. Upon getting to the lounge; there sat Fernando on a couch, writing on a piece of paper.

“Hey, Fernando!” Buck greeted. Fernando shifted his gaze to Buck, smiling now softly.

“Hola!” Fernando said. He lowered his pencil and shoved the paper in his pocket as Buck approached him.

“So I have been wondering, what has gotten you in such a good mood recently? I mean you don’t seem so normal,” Buck asked. Mal’damba put a hand on his mask and groaned.

“You don’t ask that, Buck.” Mal’damba muttered to him. Buck put a fist to his lip to shut himself up.

“It’s quite alright,” Fernando reassured. “Something happened yesterday.”

“Like what?” Buck asked. Fernando began to speak but paused. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I think Mal’damba can tell you that story,” Fernando said. Mal’damba shifted to the knight, squinting.  _What is he getting at?_

“Mal’damba do you remember those group of girls from last Saturday we hung out?” Fernando asked.

“Yes?” Mal’damba questioned. “What about it?”

“Well, I called that woman back and we went out to eat Sunday,” Fernando began, but Mal’damba already had it clicked in.

“You didn’t,” Mal’damba marveled. “There is no way.”

Fernando grinned ear to ear.  _He did._

“You sly fox!” Mal’damba laughed. “I told you didn’t I!”

“What’s going on?” Buck asked. Mal’damba turned to him, expressing the same glee as Fernando.

“This devil got himself a date!” Mal’damba answered. Buck’s eyes widened, gasping.

“The base is going to freak!” Buck exclaimed.

“Amigo, I doubt the base will care. This news is nothing,”

* * *

 _The news spread like wildfire_. Each person was unable to grasp even the slightest concept of Fernando with a woman, let alone a date. Once it got to Cassie, she had to ask Fernando, then Mal’damba as a witness. When it was proven true, Cassie nearly sobbed with joy in front of Mal’damba. Fernando bragged this victory to everyone, knowing how he did the unexpected. People groaned and sighed, some even congratulated him. Whenever the topic came up near Mal’damba, he couldn’t help but feel emptiness. Mal’damba was  _proud_ of Fernando, but something swallowed that pride, leaving a sour and bitter ache in his chest.  _Jealousy? Sorrow? Disappointment?_  Mal’damba shook his head as he walked through the morning halls, getting ready for the next battle.

It was country championships month. Each country from the realm would choose their fighter and go head to head, cheering on who would win. The winners would continue down till they get to the finals, where things truly get heated. It never came across what the winner got, but the pay increased during the month.

Mal’damba got his breakfast and went to the garden for the snake to find hers. Once they both got their fill, they went to the gateways building. Some of the champions were already waiting, the screen ready with the portraits. The others then came in and got ready for the battle. The speakers then made their tune.

**_“Hello, champions! As you know, this will be one consecutive battle! Once the fighters have been chosen, the rest can relax for the day. Now we will announce who will be fighting here shortly!”_ **

“I hope I don’t get chosen then!” Kinessa joked. Everyone kept their eyes focused on the screen, occasionally chatting with each other.

“Hey, Fernando!” Pip called from across the room. Mal’damba turned to Fernando who was sitting at a table, glancing over to Pip.

“If we don’t get chosen, you should show me the lucky girl!” Pip teased. Fernando gave him a finger gun and winked, then flicked his headpiece to cover his face. Mal’damba gazed at the screen once more, waiting anxiously. After a few minutes, the speakers came on again.

**_“Alright, champions! Here is the battle for the day!”_ **

Everyone stood up, almost in harmony.

**_“Our blue team is… Bomb King! Fernando! Skye! Mal’damba! And Pip!”_ **

Skye and Pip made frustrated groans, but the rest of them didn’t mind.

**_“And our red team is… Kinessa! Ruckus! Buck! Grohk! And Barik!”_ **

“Damn it!” Kinessa cursed and grabbed her gun.

**_“Remember! Winners get the highest pay! Good luck!”_ **

The announcements were done and the rest of those who weren’t called left the room. Fernando tossed his lance in the air and caught it, strolling over to Mal’damba as they too left the room, making their way down the hall to the portals.

“This may be a close match amigo, but I know we got it,” Fernando said. “Pip!”

“Yeah?” Pip answered.

“Could you flank and at least get Barik busy?” Fernando asked.

“I could try,” Pip said.

“And Mal’damba!”

“I won’t be on you all the time,” Mal’damba responded.

“I was about to say, stay behind my shield when you can. When it goes down, get cover and heal when necessary,” Fernando said. Mal’damba did nothing but nod.

“Everyone else, do your stuff!” Fernando said. “We got this!”

* * *

“There is no way we are going to win this.”

It was a tied game.  _Ultimately tied_. ¾, ¾, and 2/2. All they had to do was capture the point and win for the country.

“Don’t be like that Pip, we have this. I know we do,” Fernando said, mounting his horse. “Now let’s win this one.”

Everyone made their way to the point on their horse, all but Mal’damba who lagged behind. Once he heard the chaos, he knew the tension was starting. He got to his team, he began healing with the cobra and throwing gourds left and right. A sharp bullet hit the side of his head, nearly blowing him down. He got to cover and healed himself.

“Pip! Kinessa! Get Kinessa!” Mal’damba yelled.

“On it!” Pip said, leaving the fray and making his way to Kinessa. Bomb King fell to Ruckus, but Fernando stood tall as Skye and Mal’damba began injuring the enemy team. Fernando’s shield crashed to the ground, leaving them vulnerable and taking the majority of the blows. Fernando went down almost immediately, but Mal’damba kept his stance, killing Grohk. Kinessa was shot down by Pip, who went to the middle and began fighting. Buck jumped behind Mal’damba and killed the chosen. Blackness filled him once again. Mal’damba opened his eyes to be back in respawn, Fernando on his horse.

“They are going to win! Come on!” Fernando said, he began to start galloping away on his horse, but Mal’damba stopped him.

“Let me on!” Mal’damba barked.

“Que?”

“I stated, let me on now! No questions, just go now!” Mal’damba demanded. Fernando held out his hand to Mal’damba and helped him onto the horse. Mal’damba stood on the horse’s rear and kept his hands on Fernando’s shoulders. The horse galloped to the point, Bomb King and Pip barely holding on. Mal’damba could see Kinessa and Barik making their way to the point. Mal’damba released Fernando with one hand, letting the snake crawl out onto his arm. Her grip was tight, her eyes concentrating on the point. Once the horse grew near, Mal’damba let go of Fernando with both hands, still keeping his stance on the horse. He raised his hands then pointed them to the point.

**_“SUN DE WEKONO!”_ **

A large black, familiar beast erupted from the point, frightening those on it away.

**_“Give your king a big hug!”_ **

Bomb King rolled to three enemies, exploding them on sight. Fernando and Mal’damba leaped off the horse and Fernando charged to the point. He threw out his shield, blocking Kinessa from sniping them.

**_“Try and run!”_ **

She made quick blasts at Fernando’s shield, knocking it down, allowing Fernando to be an open target. Once the shield went down, Fernando and Mal’damba both threw their projectiles, a fireball and a gourd. Kinessa got out of the way from the fireball, but the gourd stained the ground at her feet, harming her. Ruckus flew from where Kinessa was and landed in front of Fernando and Mal’damba.

**_“Bringing out the big guns!”_ **

Mal’damba slithered out of the way, but Fernando was caught in the heat of it, ripped and blown to bits by Ruckus’ heavy artillery. Fernando was turned to dust. Mal’damba dashed to the point as Ruckus finished his ultimate, but a relieving voice hit his ears.

**_“And the victory goes to the Blue Team!”_ **

Bomb King, Skye, and Pip made their whoops and cheers while the Red Team let out their frustrating noises. Ruckus pounded Bolt and let out a scream of anger into his hands. Mal’damba roared with laughter, glad they won a tense battle. The three went to the respawn room to exit out of the area. Once they got there, Fernando was stretching, sweat covered his face.

“Nice job there, hero!” Skye said, passing by. “Taking one for the team!”

“Truly a worthy sacrifice!” Bomb King agreed, following Skye behind.

“I knew we’d win with this man! I knew we would win with all of you! How about you swing by the lounge. Pizza’s on me!” Pip exclaimed. Bomb King and Skye cheered as they left the respawn room, leaving Fernando and Mal’damba alone.

“You did well,” Mal’damba said.

“Likewise, Mal’damba. If it hadn’t been for your giant- ahem- your ultimate, we wouldn’t have won,” Fernando said.

“Are you kidding? If you didn’t stay on that point, Ruckus would’ve gotten it and win.” Mal’damba said. “What I did was instinct.”

Fernando gave a pat on Mal’damba’s back. “Then you have great instincts. Far better then mine, I will honestly admit.”

Fernando walked out of the respawn room, Mal’damba speechless. The snake crawled out of his shawl, peering at him then to Fernando.

_“Thanks.”_


	16. Chapter 16

Mal’damba relaxed upon hearing he wasn’t going to battle today. He had the day to himself, doing whatever he needed to do.  _But he didn’t have anything._

For that first time, Mal’damba drew a blank. He had his checklist done; gourds made, the book read, and tasks completed. After a few minutes of staring into space, his boredom forced him out of the room and wonder.

He took a step outside and felt himself grow chilly. Even though being in a warm location year round, the world and spirits are arbitrary. The sun was out, but couldn’t compete against the frigid winds that blew through, making Mal’damba rub his arms to warm up. He walked through the arctic morning, browsing around the base.

Mal’damba spotted the stables and strolled over to it. It was large and warm inside, making Mal’damba feel relieved. There were many horses, large and bulky, none that were small. Each horse had a plate next to it’s pen with a name on it. Mal’damba turned his attention to an empty pen and observed the plating. In golden cursive letters it spelled; Androxus.

 _He’s fighting today,_  Mal’damba thought and went down the pens. He came across a large black stallion with a beautiful mane. It whinnied in response to Mal’damba, knowing on whom he was. Mal’damba glanced at the plating, then smiled.

“Ah, so your Fernando’s huh?” Mal’damba asked. The horse puts up its head in pride. No doubt that this was Fernando’s stallion. Mal’damba continued down and saw his name on a plate. He peered inside the pen and saw a brown horse. Its mane was the color of the straw from the ground. It peered at Mal’damba, huffed then turned away. Something that Mal’damba deserved for not treating the horse.

 _Come to think of it,_  Mal’damba thought.  _I haven’t ridden a horse into battle at all. Maybe I should ask Fernando._

Mal’damba went back to base and to Fernando’s room. He knocked on the door.

“One second!” Fernando called out from the door. Mal’damba patiently waited, then realization struck him.

 _Wait, why am I asking Fernando?_  Mal’damba thought, feeling his stomach sink.  _I could’ve asked Pip, Sha Lin, or-_

The door opened to Fernando who had on a tank top and sweatpants.

“Mal’damba! How can I help you, amigo?” Fernando asked.

 _It’s too late to back out._  “Are you busy?”

“I was,” Fernando replied, leaning against the doorframe. “But I am available now. Why? Is there something you want to do?”

“Yes actually,” Mal’damba said, seeing Fernando’s eyebrows raise quite a bit. “I would admire to know how to ride a horse into battle. I am getting weary of being late to the midst of battle.”

“Me? Teach you? Mal’damba, I didn’t know you started growing on me!” Fernando smiled.

“I am not-”

“I am teasing you, amigo, but of course! I’d be more than glad to help you. Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you at the stables.” Fernando said. He closed the door behind him and Mal’damba went his way back outside. The temperature seemed to lighten up a bit, but it was too crisp for Mal’damba. When getting to the stables, he waited by Fernando’s stallion who again greeted Mal’damba. Fernando came not too long after, wearing a red flannel with a black shirt underneath, white letters painted on it reading; Too hot to handle. He also wore jeans and black boots. Fernando jogged up to Mal’damba, a smile greeting him.

“I see you’ve found Apollo,” Fernando said. Mal’damba raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

“Pardon?” Mal’damba asked.

“Apollo. The stallion,” Fernando briefly explained. The stallion huffed and walked to the edge of the pen. Fernando went over to him and hugged Apollo’s face.

“Why hello there, handsome!” Fernando cooed, petting the horse’s muzzle. “Look at how large and strong you are!”

Mal’damba chuckled upon seeing the knight spoil the horse. It was no massive surprise to Mal’damba to see Fernando do such acts, but it was a sight to see. Fernando entered the pen and grabbed a saddle from the wall of the pen. He got the stallion ready to go and walked the stallion out. Mal’damba followed Fernando outside and out of the base territory into open land. Mal’damba resisted showing any signs that he was freezing.

“Want to get a feel for him first?” Fernando asked.

“Alright,” Mal’damba said. Fernando hopped onto the horse and lent out a hand to Mal’damba. Mal’damba took it and hopped on, sitting behind Fernando. Fernando was warm, far too warm.  _Is this the real meaning of him calling himself, hot?_

The stallion began to walk, turning back to the stables. Mal’damba gazed at the back of Fernando’s head.

“How is Megan?” Mal’damba asked, starting up a conversation. There was hesitation in Fernando’s voice. He put the horse into a gallop then replied.

“She’s well. Hasn’t talked to me in awhile,” Fernando responded. “Probably busy.”

“Have you went out with her often?”

“With Paladins in the way, not really. I wish to when I can, but I don’t have the time. She has to work and I have to work, which prevents us to have our time together,”

“The holidays are coming up. You should visit her then,” Mal’damba suggested.

“Yeah, that was my plan. I was going to stay with her for the Christmas week break. I do have a great present for her in my closet to make up for not being with her,” Fernando said. “Do you want to have a thrill?”

The sudden question made Mal’damba lower his guard.

“Thrill?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando barked and made the stallion start running. Mal’damba clutched onto Fernando’s shoulders, biting his lip.  _Fernando, why._  The stallion now growing nearer and nearer to the stables. Fernando eventually made the horse lose speed and walk into a large barn near the stables. Fernando hopped off, then pulled the horse along with Mal’damba on it and into the barn. A familiar whirring filled both of their ears as they saw a large portal emitting a bright dark blue light. The outline of the portal’s frame was black with different color gems. Fernando parked the horse and went to the side of the portal. He opened a box and flipped two switches. The portal turned off and the frame began to move like a wheel. It stopped at a dark green gem and the portal emitted the same color of the gem.

“Won’t the horses be stuck when the battle is done?” Mal’damba asked once the portal had finished moving. Fernando walked to the stallion and grabbed its reins.

“We won’t be that long. I’ve done this a couple of times so we will be in and out,” Fernando said. He gave the reins a light tug and they all entered the portal.

* * *

Fernando traveled through the trail of the forest. He glanced behind him to Mal’damba, who was rubbing one of his arms. Fernando noticed the chosen twitch every so often. Fernando raised an eyebrow.

“Is everything alright? You seem twitchy,” Fernando pointed out. Mal’damba released his hand from his arm.

“I’m alright. It’s just a bit chilly out here,” Mal’damba responded. Fernando stopped the stallion, took off his flannel and threw it to Mal’damba. Mal’damba caught it and shifted his head to face Fernando.

“I don’t need it. I enjoy the chill air,” Fernando said. “Warm up a bit anyway. We are where we need to be.”

Mal’damba unbuckled his shawl, making Fernando bewildered that Mal’damba didn’t argue. Of course, underneath the shawl was a familiar snake wrapped around Mal’damba’s neck and shoulders. She flicked her tongue at Fernando. Fernando stuck his tongue out as well at her. A snort came from Mal’damba, who rested the shawl on the stallion’s back. He stroked the cobra’s neck with a finger.

“Seems curious about you,” Mal’damba said.

“Que?” Fernando asked.

“The snake,” Mal’damba clarified. Fernando made a smug face.

“Which one?” He joked. Fernando watched the man slightly recoil his head, puzzled. Before Mal’damba responded, he let out an irritated groan as he got what Fernando was saying. Fernando burst into laughter, slapping his thigh.

“Your humor pains me, Spaniard,” Mal’damba said. Mal’damba slipped on the flannel, putting the shawl on his lap. The flannel was obviously massive due to Fernando’s shoulders and wide chest, but something about it made Fernando enjoy the guise of Mal’damba in a flannel.

“Looks good on you,” Fernando said.

“Thanks,” Mal’damba responded quietly. Fernando hopped onto the horse, grabbing the reins. Fernando then barked once again, forcing the stallion to go into a full run. Fernando directed the stallion through the forest, leaping over roots and trunks. Fernando could hear Mal’damba laugh. Fernando then slacked the stallion as he made it back to the trail then stopped it.

“Want to try now?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba nodded and Fernando got off and Mal’damba moved up front, Fernando now sitting behind Mal’damba.

“Give the horse a quick squeeze with your legs and push your lower back. Apollo can easily go into a walk,” Fernando explained. Mal’damba took ahold of the reins and did so. The horse went into a walk down the trail.

“There you go. Let’s continue down this trail for a bit,” Fernando said.


	17. Chapter 17

“Fernando must be worn out, he hasn’t been out of that room all day,” Sha Lin said, picking at his teeth with a pinky finger. “I should go check on him.”

“Maybe he’s sick or something?” Pip suggested.

“If he was sick, he’d ask one of us to aid him,” Mal’damba replied. “He must be busy.”

“I don’t know. Fernando has never been in his room for more than nine hours. Something feels wrong,” Sha Lin said. “I will be quick.”

Sha Lin put down the papers he was working on next to him on the couch and got up, leaving the room. Pip and Mal’damba watched him go, not stopping him nor saying anything. Pip made a click with his mouth and continued writing his own papers. Mal’damba’s attention went back to the papers he also contained. Each champion had gotten paperwork to keep everything up to date, including anything else needed. Mal’damba peered at the next question.

Is there anything you need to be updated with your current room? How about items you require?

_Shelving and heat needed. A tank that could provide heat for the cobra. Food is growing scarce for her as well._

The sound of laughter and cheering from the hallway made both Pip and Mal’damba glance up from there work. Passing the doorway was Kinessa laughing as Evie too then passed. Upon seeing Ruckus still in Bolt, Pip spoke up.

“Is it done?” Pip called out. Ruckus stopped Bolt and turned to Pip.

“Yeah! And we won!” Ruckus exclaimed. Pip gave him a thumbs up in response. Ruckus continued down the hallway. The snake crawled out from Mal’damba’s shawl, flicking her tongue at the papers. Mal’damba glimpsed at the next question.

“Fernando isn’t responding,”

Mal’damba turned around to Sha Lin. It was for that first time, Mal’damba could see the true worry in Sha Lin’s eyes. Mal’damba was next to get up, putting his papers down and walking to Sha Lin.

“I’ll take care of him,” Mal’damba said. He walked through the halls and to the frontline hallway. He got to Fernando’s door and knocked on it. No response.

“Spaniard?” Mal’damba called out, knocking the door again. He could hear shifting in the room, but nothing else proceeded after that.

“Fernando. Are you alright?” Mal’damba asked. Nothing.

Before Mal’damba knocked on the door again, the door slightly opened, showing a bit of Fernando’s face. The lights were off in his room, but what stood more out to Mal’damba was Fernando’s slightly red face and bloodshot eyes.

“Can I help you, amigo?”

Fernando’s voice was shaky, making him clear his throat.

“You haven’t gotten out of your room all day. Do you wish for me to get a gourd for you?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Fernando said.  _Slander._

“I haven’t seen you get breakfast nor lunch today,”

“I’m not hungry,”

“Spaniard, are you even-”

“Fine. Hunky-dory. Swell.” Fernando snapped, then closed the door. Mal’damba felt his eye twitch in annoyance.  _So, we are playing that game._  Mal’damba calmly walked to the damage’s hallway. He knocked on a door. Who answered it almost immediately was Viktor, holding a drink in one hand. He was in a white t-shirt and jeans.

“What’s up?” Viktor asked.

“Fernando won’t eat and hasn’t been out of his room for nine hours,” Mal’damba explained.

“Is he sick?” Viktor asked.

“No. Something is wrong,” Mal’damba responded. Viktor walked back into his room and put down the drink on a table. He came back to Mal’damba.

“What do you need me to do?”


	18. Chapter 18

Mal’damba walked up to Viktor who was at Fernando’s door, Viktor’s hands on his hips. Mal’damba had a bowl of salad in his hands.

“Any luck?” Mal’damba asked.

“Nothing. Now I am getting worried,” Viktor said, crossing his arms. Mal’damba peered at Viktor then the door.

“Get me in there,” Mal’damba said. Viktor made a nod, his eyes twinkled with excitement as if he waited for this moment. With a single swift kick, the locking mechanism broke, making the door swing open with a loud thud.

Mal’damba flicked on the lights, seeing Fernando skyrocket from his bed with a wine bottle in his hand. Used tissues were scattered around the sides of the bed and two empty tubs of pecan ice cream stacked on top of each other.

“Viktor-!” Fernando barked. “What are you doing!?”

“I should be asking you that! You are worrying us sick!” Viktor exclaimed. “What the hell happened!?”

“It’s nothing!”

“Bullshit.”

Fernando took a sip of wine from the bottle before speaking. “You don’t believe me?”

“If it’s nothing, then you should be out of this room. It can’t be that terrible.”

“Megan broke up with me.” Fernando hissed. Viktor burst into laughter the second Fernando stopped speaking.

“Oh, you poor special snowflake! I thought something worse happened,” Viktor chuckled.

“Something abysmal did happen to Fernando,” Mal’damba chided.

“Oh please, he’ll get over it,” Viktor said and walked out the door. Mal’damba turned his head to Fernando who wiped his face and took a deep breath. Mal’damba walked over to the bed, avoiding the tissues and gave Fernando the salad Mal’damba had in his hands.

“I didn’t know what you enjoyed, so I got a salad that I saw you eat,” Mal’damba said. Fernando put the wine bottle on his night desk and began eating the salad. Mal’damba sat on the bed next to Fernando. Mal’damba inspected the room a bit more and glanced at a portion of a wall that had a hole in it, as well as a broken phone on the ground. Mal’damba glimpsed back to Fernando whose gaze was distant as he was thinking. Mal’damba placed a hand on Fernando’s thigh. Fernando jumped slightly, then stared at Mal’damba.

“I apologize for what had happened,” Mal’damba said.

“Don’t be. It was my fault anyway. She broke up with me because I did tell… a lie or two,” Fernando admitted, putting the salad away and taking the wine bottle.

“You’re-”

“My arrogance, I am aware,” Fernando interrupted, growling a bit. He took another gulp of the wine.

“I was about to say, you’re hiding the fact you’re in Paladins, correct?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando glared at Mal’damba.

“Why do you-”

“Because you’re my friend.” Mal’damba halted. Fernando clenched his teeth and drank the rest of the wine from the bottle, setting it on the table. Fernando’s face was turning red. He furiously wiped his face and eyes with his hands. Mal’damba got up from the bed and closed the door to Fernando’s room. He went to the tissue box and grabbed it, walking over to Fernando with them. Fernando took one, wiping his eyes with them.

“Gracias,” He croaked.

“Your welcome,” Mal’damba said. He put the tissue box next to both of them and sat in silence as Fernando began sniffing. Mal’damba felt the cobra slithered from his shoulder to his sleeve and escape from it. The snake flicked it’s tongue at Fernando, lowering its cape. Fernando watched her, slightly smiling.

“Hello there,” He muttered.

“You can pet her,” Mal’damba said. Fernando let out his palm for the cobra to smell. Her tongue flicked at his fingers and Fernando chuckled. As Fernando went to go pet the cobra, the snake crawled onto his hand, off of Mal’damba’s arm. Fernando softly gasped, his eyes widened, but Mal’damba’s eyes were even wider. Fernando lifted his arm, his face up close to the cobra’s.

“W-Wow. She has beautiful eyes. Reminds me of something of a dream,” Fernando whispered.

“She is beautiful. I am lucky that Wekono gave me her,” Mal’damba said. The cobra crawled to Fernando’s shoulders and rested on them. Fernando stroked the top of the snake’s head.

“She values you. I think she is the one that grew on you more than I have,” Mal’damba joked. Fernando snickered.

“I mean, she got her beauty by someone at least,” Fernando said, eyeing Mal’damba. Mal’damba felt his face go a bit fuzzy.

“She is naturally that way,” Mal’damba stated.

“So are you,” Fernando said. Mal’damba’s face grew stuffy.

“How much wine did you drink?” Mal’damba asked.

“There was only a quarter left,” Fernando said.  _He isn’t drunk, he isn’t drunk-_

“Fernando stop your flattery. I am not the person you can convince,” Mal’damba snapped.

“I can’t compliment you? I was just trying to be polite,” Fernando said. Mal’damba sighed.

“I don’t feel comfortable with the sudden teases,” Mal’damba said. Fernando stared at Mal’damba, his face starting to glow.

“You think I was flirting with you?” Fernando asked.

“Wait you weren’t?” Mal’damba asked.

“N-No! I just think it would brighten your day a bit if I dropped some compliments!” Fernando exclaimed. “I will stop if it does.”

Mal’damba stared at Fernando. He had two options at this point; snap at Fernando for not knowing the difference between compliments and flattery or thank him for being empathetic. Yet, maybe Mal’damba was the idiotic one for thinking Fernando was teasing him, blinded by the man’s charisma. Fernando was attractive- no, he  _is_  attractive. Handsome, striking, gorgeous. Mal’damba felt his heart erupt at this point. He had never felt this way for twenty-eight years. Why now? What has made him felt this?

“I- Uh, it’s fine I guess,” Mal’damba stuttered. Fernando peered away, his face fuzzy and growing the same amount of red as Mal’damba.

“Do you have any plans this holiday break?” Fernando asked.

“No,” Mal’damba responded. Fernando took a deep breath.

“Want to hang out then?”

“Sure.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Gone for two weeks-”

“I apologize,”

“ _You dare interrupt me, chosen?_ ”

Mal’damba glanced Wekono in the eye. Her stare was hard on him and by the glare, she was giving him; she was not pleased. However, her glare didn’t change Mal’damba’s proper posture towards Wekono. Mal’damba’s chin was high, his chest out and back straight. No matter the scolding, he had to pay his respect.

“Choosing this, Fernando-person over your own goddess,” Wekono spat.

“My goddess, you know my life is yours,” Mal’damba responded. The Cobra from the goddess’ shoulder hissed, silencing Mal’damba. Of course, Mal’damba expected this consequence to come, yet did none to stop it.

“If that’s the case,  _fix it_ ,” Wekono growled, her back turned to Mal’damba. “Once that new champion comes in, I am expecting you to leave.”

Mal’damba wanted to argue, but he knew if he did, Wekono would grow enraged. Those who went against the goddess was considered betrayal to her and were to be forever haunted and cursed by the spirit’s wrath. Being the closest to Wekono, Mal’damba didn’t want to push his luck nor see the consequence.

“Yes, my goddess,” Mal’damba said, making a small bow in Wekono’s direction.

“That ‘knight’ is not worth your time either. You have plenty of tasks to do instead of wasting your precious time,” Wekono said. “You already fixed his arrogance. Move on.”

“Wait,” Mal’damba began, but Wekono glanced over her shoulder. The cobra bared its gums, expressing Wekono’s anger. Mal’damba closed his mouth. Wekono walked away from Mal’damba, forcing him awake.

He woke in the garden. He eyed the flowers and saw the cobra coming out the rose bed, slithering towards Mal’damba. He scooped the snake up, placed her on his shoulder and got up himself. He sauntered inside.

Due to it being the holiday break, most of the champions were gone. The only ones that stayed were Androxus, Bomb King, Grohk, Kinessa, Pip, Viktor, and Fernando. It was what some people considered; “Christmas morning”, the day where children and others received and opened their gifts. Many cultures practice this in other different ways, but Christmas was most familiar to Mal’damba.

Mal’damba got to his room and closed the door behind him. He pulled out the herbs and ingredients he had, along with a couple of gourds. He sat there, thinking to himself. What diseases have I not come around to? He went to his bag and pulled out a tattered notebook, flipping through page after page of scribbled information. He went to the last page, viewing where he last left off. There were tidbits of information about mosquitoes carrying a deathly disease with them, but nothing more. Mal’damba grabbed herbs and ground them with his mortar and pestle. Not too long, a knock was at his door.

“Come in!” Mal’damba called, knowing who it was. The door opened. Instead of the hefty knight, he saw a small Vulpine, holding a bottle with a clear liquid.

“Hey Mal’damba, can I borrow some of your ingredients?” Pip asked. “I want to test around this easily reactive substance.”

“Of course, but not much,” Mal’damba said, getting up and opening pouches.

“Great! I will be right back. Let me get some stuff to put them into,” Pip said, running out. Mal’damba opened small pouches scattered on the table and grabbed a couple more from the cabinet for Pip. He then went back to grinding the ingredients and herbs, inspecting at his notebook for instructions. Pip came back with a bag that clinked and clattered with every step he took. He put the bag on the table and took out tiny tubes and beakers along with a roll of white tape and a marker. He opened one tube and grabbed a small spoon.

“Alright, you need to tell me what each of these is,” Pip said. Mal’damba pointed to a pouch and Pip began scooping a bit of it and putting it into a tube.

“This is pygeum. If used correctly, it can reduce swelling,” Mal’damba explained. Pip closed the tube and wrapped a piece of the white tape onto it and began writing on it with the marker.

“Py-ge-um; got it,” Pip said as he wrote. “What about that one?”

Pip pointed with his marker to a rather large pouch filled with dried up pink-purple flowers, now a tint of a brownish-purple.

“Ah, Krinkhout, my main supply that I use in my gourds. Cures wounds, sores, coughs, and snakebites; the snakebites being from the Cobra,” Mal’damba said. He then put a finger to his mask as a thought struck his mind.

“Hmm… I wonder,” Mal’damba muttered.

“What’s up, Mal’damba?” Pip asked. Mal’damba trailed out of his thoughts and turned to Pip, who had his ears perked up.

“Just a thought that came to my mind about that specific herb,” Mal’damba responded. “Possibly is what I need for this cure I am puzzled on.”

“I could probably help. Healer to healer y’know?” Pip suggested. “What are you trying to cure?”

“It’s a well-known disease that I have been seeing come up more often. There have been some cures from my peers that have kept it at bay, but nothing to keep it away for a satisfactory time,” Mal’damba noted. He handed Pip the notebook who examined it.

“Ah! You mean malaria!” Pip exclaimed. “Yeah, there are healers out there who I am sure that has made a cure for that. Let me see here.”

He took a handful of the petals then gestured Mal’damba to follow him. Mal’damba walked along with him out of his room and to Pip’s room. Pip opened his door and Mal’damba observed it.

Pip’s bedroom was a great size like Mal’damba’s. A large portion of the room had tables connected together with tubes, beakers, and much more on the tables. Papers were spilled on the ground and on the tables. The other side of the room was the dining area, Pip’s bed is right next to the fridge. In the middle was two more tables connected together with a small tv on it, a wire from it stretched about two feet to the wall.

“Excuse the mess,” Pip said. He went to his small laboratory and put the herbs into a blender. He put on his goggles and turned on the blender, making Mal’damba recoil slightly in a defensive manner. Pip pulled out a large book from his cabinet and flipped through it as the blender chopped. Pip turned a handle from a tube and a dark greenish-blue liquid was poured into a beaker. He turned the handle back and took a sip of the beaker and put it next to him.

“I could whip you up a recipe against this disease, but it’ll take me awhile. I don’t want you to sit here for nothing,” Pip said.

“Could you?” Mal’damba asked.

“Yeah of course. To pay me back, you can put your ingredients in the tubes and put tape on each one then write the name,” Pip said.

“Will do,” Mal’damba said and walked out of the room. He went to his own room and to the table. He put his mortar and pestle in the kitchen sink and began to gather the herbs and put them in the beakers and tubes.

“Hey, Mal’damba?” A voice said. Mal’damba turned around to see Fernando peeking in.

“Oh Fernando, can I help you?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando opened the door fully. A huge wrapped rectangular box was in his arms.

“I- uh, got you something,” Fernando said. Mal’damba blinked then put the tubes down.

“Know where I can put this?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba went over to the bed and Fernando followed, placing the box onto it. Mal’damba carefully torn at the wrapping paper, then his eyes widened on seeing what was underneath. It was a tank, not an aquarium, but  _an actual reptile tank_.

“Megan had a pet bearded dragon and she had a small tank for him. I was going to give it to her, but  _yeah_. I thought maybe I could give it to you,” Fernando said. Mal’damba dug around in the tank. There were lights, heater, and everything.

“I could get some rocks and stuff for her,” Fernando said. Mal’damba gazed at Fernando speechless.

“Fernando, I- You didn’t have to get me this,” Mal’damba said. Fernando shrugged.

“I mean, it was right there so I couldn’t back down,” Fernando said. Mal'damba then let out a laugh, his face beaming with great joy.

“Bless you, knight! You are far too kind!” Mal’damba smiled. 

“I know I am,” Fernando responded, winking to Mal’damba. He got up and walked towards the door.

“I gotta run today. I’ll talk later,” Fernando said and walked out. Mal’damba stared at the tank, still smiling.  _I need to get him something and this will be stupid._

He began opening cabinets and saw what he needed: Incense candles.  _Bingo._  He grabbed two sticks and a string, then grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote furiously on it.

_It is small, but I couldn’t let you walk away with nothing. Happy Holidays, Fernando. -Mal’damba, Wekono’s Chosen_

Mal’damba ran outside with the candles and string and hurried to the garden, a humid breeze filled the area. As he got to the garden, the snake perked up from his shawl, confused on why Mal’damba came back. Mal’damba went to the rose bed and took two roses. He tied them together and rushed back to base and to the frontline’s hallway. He knocked on Fernando’s door as he approached it.  _No response._  He opened the door-which was of course broken due to a certain champion-and sneaked inside. He heard the sound of Fernando singing through a door along with the sound of running water. 

 _He sings.. in the shower?_ Mal’damba thought. He placed the gift on the counter but stopped as he continued to listen to Fernando sing. Tho being the loud person he was.. his singing voice wasn’t  _that_  bad. Before Mal’damba could enjoy Fernando sing, he felt his heart beating a little faster.  _Ugh no._ He snuck out and closed the door quietly behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

Fernando sat at the other side of the desk, waiting anxiously as he heard the clock tick above his head. He was in a small office, the seat behind the desk was empty. There were muffled voices behind the door as two people talk to each other.

Fernando was called into a meeting for no specific reason. He got a call saying to get to the headquarters as soon as he could. This worried Fernando. Was he in trouble? Was there something wrong? He glanced at the desk where a nameplate faced him: Nicholas Keogh. Being called in by Nick was considered either a good or bad thing, due to him being in charge of changes. Evan? Least of concern. Alyssa? Get out with flirts, easily said than done. Matthew? He likes everyone. Thomas? He just wants to takes pictures. Garrett? Smile and nod. Erez? God have mercy on your soul.

The door opened behind Fernando, making him turn around. Nick entered the room with Evan. They both moved out of the way, allowing three others to enter in; Mal’damba, Buck, and Drogoz. Fernando raised his hand slightly, acknowledging Mal’damba. Mal’damba nodded back, crossing his arms. Nick went to his desk and sat in it, typing into his keyboard and observing the computer. Evan went over to him, hovering over him and watching the screen. They both began muttering to each other.

“Yeah see?” Nick said, pointing to the screen that all four of them were unable to view. “They should be able to.”

“Ah, alright, but we should split them if they find him quicker,” Evan responded. “May I?”

Nick moved, letting Evan take over the computer. He then pointed to it.

“She might be there if we are lucky, but it’s not a problem if she’s not. We could always send anyone else,” Evan said.

“Good point. I’ll put that through Matthew and the rest of the team,” Nick said. Drogoz cleared his throat impatiently and the two peered at him.

“Right. Champions, we called you here for a mission that we need to be done,” Nick explained. “After the incident of trying to get Sha Lin, we are not risking any more untrained advisors to go searching, so we are asking for you guys to help us with the search missions.”

“Your making us do your chores?” Drogoz hissed.

“Technically yes,” Evan grinned.

“Do we get out of brawls for doing these?” Buck asked, putting a hand on an empty seat next to Fernando and leaning into it.

“Yes,” Nick answered. “And you do get paid.”

“How much?” Drogoz questioned.

“What did Matt say? Like triple of their pay when they win or something?” Nick asked, turning to Evan. Upon hearing that, everyone had different reactions at that exact moment: Buck almost fell into the chair, Drogoz nearly spat out a magma ball, but swallowed it and ended up going into a coughing fit, Mal’damba dropped his arms, and Fernando’s breath stopped. Triple. Of their current pay?

“That’s almost six hundred grand!” Fernando exclaimed.

“Yes, we know, but it’s worth the danger is it not?” Evan asked. “About half it will pay for loans everything on getting there and any medical issues.”

“Including making up for not being in the matches,” Nick added.

“So for this mission, if you choose to accept, your pay would be-if my math is right-just about,” Evan began then began drawing in the air, gazing away as he began counting under his breath. “About eight dollars.”

Drogoz opened the door with no hesitation and began to leave, but Evan stopped him. “Drogoz, I am kidding!”

“It’s actually four hundred grand, however, shared among you, but if nothing goes wrong, we will bunk it back up to six,” Evan finished.

“So, do you accept?” Nick asked.

“Of course,” Fernando spoke, standing up. Buck, Drogoz and Mal’damba were silent.

“Eh, whatever. I could use some fun once in awhile. I’ll go,” Buck said after no one had spoken.

“If it gets me more gold,” Drogoz sighed, crossing his arms. Evan and Nick peered to Mal’damba whose face was unable to read.

“Mal’damba?” Evan asked. Fernando leaned in a bit, to see Mal’damba’s mask more clearly. Mal’damba sighed in defeat.

“Fine,” Mal’damba said. “But during this, I don’t wish to be bothered during this trip unless necessary.”

“Great! Let me go get everyone else and we will start the meeting,” Evan said then jogged out the door. Nick too got up and opened the door.

“You guys can wait in the lounge as we get everything set up. If you want a snack from the vending machine just type in the number and give it a swift kick. Done it plenty of times,” Nick said and walked out the door. Everyone else left the office, making their way to the large lounge. The lounge was painted a gray and grayish blue scheme. Brown couches were put in the middle with a coffee table. There was a counter with a sink and cabinets. Plants were added just to make it seem less empty. Near the counter was a large vending machine. Drogoz and Mal’damba went to go sit on the couches while Fernando and Buck examined the vending machine. Chips, candy bars, gum, granola bars…

“What did Mr. ‘Pretty-Hair’ say? Just put in the numbers and give it a kick?” Buck asked. Fernando shrugged and gazed at the vending machine. He eyed a bag of chips and proceeded to put in the number. As it was entered, the grey spring began to spin, then stopped, the bag only centimeters from falling. Fernando then gave the vending machine a quick kick on the side of it. Nothing. Another kick. Still nothing.

“Let me try,” Buck said. Fernando moved out of the way for Buck, letting him kick the vending machine. The chip bag still refused to budge.

“Move out of the way you idiots!” Drogoz then voiced, getting up from the couch. He went over to the vending machine and banged his tail against it. Some chip bags and candy fell, but not the one chip bag.

“Are you kidding me? Is this chip bag possessed by a god or something?” Fernando snarled. Drogoz then went to the bottom of the vending machine and grabbed all the other stuff. He then stuck his hand on the vending machine, hoping to get the bag. Sadly, it was too high for him.

“Do you need assistance?” Mal’damba asked, watching all three of them.

“No. We got it,” Fernando said. Drogoz took his hand out and banged the vending machine again. The chip bag slightly moved.

“This is more frustrating than this knight!” Drogoz spat.

“At least I don’t get stuck in things,” Fernando muttered.

“I have an idea! Let’s bang on it all at once!” Buck exclaimed. Drogoz snapped his fingers, then did a finger gun in Buck’s direction.

“I like the way you think, meat-bag,” Drogoz said. They all then began to bang against the vending machine, denting it. The bag then fell: landing on another coil. Drogoz then roared in anger, smoke and bits of flame erupting from his mouth.

“I have encountered many obstacles and powered through them, but this is one of the obstacles life throws at me!?” Fernando barked. Mal’damba approached the vending machine then opened the bottom of it. A familiar green reptile entered through. It leisurely crawled its way up to the bag and gave it a nudge with its head. The bag then fell to the ground and the Cobra made its way down as well. Mal’damba opened the hatch, grabbed the Cobra and the bag and tossed the bag to Fernando.

“It was tiring to see you three act like monkeys,” Mal’damba said and sat down on the couch. Fernando’s eyes flicked to the bag then back to Mal’damba again, who was reading a magazine from a pile at the center of the coffee table. Drogoz and Buck sat down and Fernando sat next to Mal’damba opening the bag and began eating.

“Just so you know, knight. Make one wrong move and I am not afraid to use your head as a decoration,” Drogoz growled. Before Fernando spoke up, Mal’damba took his words.

“The Spaniard would keep his trap shut anyway. Even I have plans if he tries anything,” Mal’damba threatened in a calm voice. Fernando could tell Mal’damba was glaring under his mask. 

 _There he goes with being in an awful mood. Why is he like this?_ Fernando thought. 

“Hey guys, we are all set up. Just follow me.”


	21. Chapter 21

The bus bumped, making Fernando awake from his nap. It was night, the trees outside of the bus passed by, blocking the half-moon that shone in the pitch black sky. Both Drogoz and Buck were asleep, snoring away, ready for what tomorrow will bring. The bus was fairly small, occupying up to 15 people. It had a strong smell of pine trees and smoke. The bus driver was a skinny bald man, tapping the wheel as he was listening to music on his earbuds. Fernando peered over to see Mal’damba who was still awake and flipping through a notebook, scribbling down on it ever so often.

“Well good morning,” Mal’damba whispered, not moving his head.

“What time is it?” Fernando muttered.

“About two in the morning,” Mal’damba responded.

“Two in the morning!?” Fernando whisper-shouted. “How long have I been out?”

“About twelve hours,”

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” Fernando asked.

“I don’t know,” Mal’damba responded. Fernando rubbed his eyes then stretched.

“Did you sleep at all?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba shook his head, closing his notebook and putting it into a bag he had.

“I have too much to worry about. After all, I can sleep at the Inn,” Mal’damba said. Fernando watched Mal’damba then switched his attention. He dug through his bag and pulled out a book.

 _Got the wrong one_ , he thought as he saw the cover. He peered over to Mal’damba who was gazing out the window, watching the trees fly by. Fernando got up and sat next to Mal’damba who uncomfortably scooted more over to the window.

“Got anything to do?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba’s head faced Fernando’s, his hand now off of his jaw.

“Not at the moment,” Mal’damba said.

“I got the wrong book for the trip, but I think you might be interested in it. It’s about this gunslinger trying to find this tower. It’s a bit confusing to explain, but once you get reading, it’ll make some sense,” Fernando said. He handed the book over to Mal’damba who observed it, skimming the back of it. Mal’damba then pulled out a leather book with writing in it and handed it to Fernando.

“It’s not like your fantasy novels, but it’s more about the creations of spirits. I don’t think your mind will be able to grasp its concepts, but if you’re interested,” Mal’damba said. Fernando smiled and took the book and opened it and began reading. It was only the first sentence that Fernando didn’t understand what it meant;  _due to it being written in another language._

 _He must be too weary to realize that he gave me a book in a different language_ , Fernando said, but pretended to read it. About thirty minutes later of skimming through his book, Fernando felt something on his shoulder. He gazed over to see Mal’damba knocked out on his shoulder, joining Buck and Drogoz’s symphony of snores, although Mal’damba’s was much lighter and it only consisted of light breathing. Fernando felt heat creep up to his ears and below his eyes. The book was still open in Mal’damba’s hands. Fernando peeked at the book: page one hundred and ten.  _He’s gotten really far._ Fernando took both books-making a small bookmark by folding the page where Mal’damba dozed off-and placed it to the side and sat there with Mal’damba. He then put an arm around Mal’damba carefully and gazed outside then to the bus driver who was glancing directly at them, an earbud out. Fernando glimpsed away, his face growing warm.

“He’s a friend,” Fernando mouthed to the bus driver. The bus driver chuckled and put an earbud in and peeked away from the two. It was then a fist slammed into Fernando’s lower jaw, making him recoil away and hold it. His eyes shot to Mal’damba who was now huddling in the corner in a defensive position.

“What- ow-! What was that for!?” Fernando exclaimed, still keeping his hushed tone.

“For putting an arm around me!” Mal’damba hissed. 

“For what-?” Fernando asked, having a mix of confusion and slight anger for the response Mal’damba had.

“Just go sit where you once were!” Mal’damba snapped, shoving Fernando away. Fernando got up and sat near his stuff, hearing Mal’damba grumble under his breath. Fernando crossed his arms and observed out the window.

* * *

Fernando fell back asleep for another five hours then was awakened by Drogoz, who flicked him in the head. The group was at a stop where they were to be dropped off. They each grabbed their smaller baggage and hopped off the bus. The air was sweltering, which didn’t affect Fernando as much, but Buck seemed to be already affected.

Buck wiped his forehead. “Geez, it’s hot here!”

“No kidding,” Drogoz said, putting down a large brown bag. The area was a pure forest as they were set in a mountain. A large brown dirt path was made for the vehicles. The stop was a large sized red shack with a white painting that was slackly peeling off. The group walked in and Buck ran into the bathroom. Mal’damba and Drogoz peered at the large map that was framed onto the wall. Fernando explored around, hearing Mal’damba and Drogoz discuss among another.

“The Inn seems to be southeast from here. The path to get there is east. We won’t be at the Inn until late afternoon since the armor won’t arrive in a while,” Mal’damba said, pointing to the map.

“They better not take long. I need those wings,” Drogoz said, brushing the back of his green t-shirt.

“You headin’ to the Honeywater Inn?” A voice asked. All three of them turned to an older woman entering the building, finishing tying her corn-colored hair into a ponytail. They were some grey streaks through it. She was thin and wore navy blue padded armor with white leggings. A blue earring dangled from her elven ear.

“Yes,” Mal’damba responded.

“I’d be careful. Gorlock season, so there may be some,” she said through her rough country-like accent.

“Gorlocks?” Drogoz asked.  _Fernando knew of Gorlocks._  Large creatures with six eyes. Seven horns that started at its nose and went up to its head. They were feared by all, especially hunters. Fernando remembered hearing Viktor tell stories of Gorlocks and how he and his other war mates got out just by a hair, while Tyra was the actual one who killed one. Those who got away from Gorlocks were more than lucky.

“Nasty creatures, worse then your kind I’d say,” The woman said. “They aren’t afraid to kill anythin’, especially winged lizards.”

“Lizard!?” The dragon barked, but Mal’damba put a hand on his chest, keeping his head facing the woman.

“Where can these creatures be found?” Mal’damba asked.

“Near the cliffs, in other words where the path cuts through. They live in deep caves and slumber through the day though, but their hearin’ is excellent. If you can at least get into the cliff path, you will be safe,” The woman said.

“We will put that into thought, thank you,” Mal’damba said. Buck came out of the restroom.

“Alright, are the weapons here yet?” Buck asked.

“Not yet,” Fernando said.

“Weapons? You hunters or somethin’?” The woman asked.

“Oh no. We are just finding someone,” Buck responded. “For our bosses.”

“…You a mafia?”

“Champions,” Drogoz corrected.

“Ah that Paladins shit, gotcha,” she said. “I heard of you guys. You gettin’ some ears from a lot of people over the world.”

“Really now?” Mal’damba asked. The woman nodded, crossing her arms.

“Mhm. I know of Y'all. I watched a game or two, but I am not entirely familiar,” The woman said. “What do Y'all go by anyway?”

“The name’s Buck!” Buck greeted.

“Drogoz. The most feared in these lands,” Drogoz said, huffing to make smoke come from his nostrils, which didn’t phase the woman.

“Mal’damba,” The chosen greeted himself.

“Fernando, the knight from Sun Spire! The greatest one of course,” Fernando said, smiling wide and pointing to himself. Drogoz growled and rolled his eyes.

“Pleasure. Name’s Di’vellely, but y’all can call me Ellie. I am from Greenwood, but I have been travellin’ for who knows how long, so I guess wherever I go is home to me,” Ellie said. Fernando’s eyes lit up with joy.

“Greenwood?” Fernando asked eagerly.

“That’s right,” Ellie responded.

“Have you heard of a woman named Cassie? Red hair? A gorgeous woman?” Fernando asked. Ellie took a second to think.

“The Hunter’s daughter?”

“Si, that is correct,”

“Oh yeah, I heard of her. She took her father’s bow to join Paladins to help her family from this.. curse or somethin’? I mean that’s what my friend from there wrote me one time,” Ellie said.

“A curse? Like what?”

“Hell if I know. I left two years before she left,” Ellie said.

“Dios mios, I can’t believe I didn’t know that,” Fernando said.

“I thought you were done with Cassie?” Buck asked. Fernando shook his hand a slight.

“It’s hard to resist someone beautiful, amigo,” Fernando admitted.

“God, you are an absolute mess,” Drogoz said.

“What is this, Romeo and Juliet?” Ellie asked.

“More like some knight falling in love with a princess who wishes not to love him,” Mal’damba said.

“One day, she will come around. I will be waiting for that day,” Fernando said. Mal’damba walked outside, avoiding gaze with anyone. Ellie watched Mal’damba go, sitting there in silence, then a small grin appeared on her face.

“Well, I am sad to say, ‘amigo’, she has someone at home for her,” she said. Fernando raised an eyebrow.

“Pardon?”

“Oh, you don’t know? In Greenwood, the fathers choose who the daughters marry and boy howdy is he a keeper,”

“Oh please-”

“Thomas was his name? Thomas Ullgard, yeah. Handsome fellow,” Ellie said. Fernando crossed his arms, looking away. He felt his stomach sink but he was not buying her lies.

“Look, partner, find someone else. Plenty more fish in the sea. Heck uh,” Ellie said, patting Fernando’s back. She began observing around then nodded her head slightly.

“Do someone like him. Try new people,” Ellie said, elbowing Fernando. “Not saying you have to, but it’s a suggestion.”

Fernando followed Ellie’s gaze to Mal’damba, who was leaning against a wooden post and watching the forest. Ellie then gave Fernando a pat on the shoulder then left the building, waving to Mal’damba as she passed him.


	22. Chapter 22

A small bus came through with the team’s weapons, armors, and supplies. They all began slipping on their armor on, putting their baggage on the smaller bus.

“He is at the Inn correct?” Buck asked as the smaller bus drove off towards the Inn.

“That’s where Evan presumes he’d be. If not, he’ll be around this forest. We have too much time on our hands, so let us scout for this other person,” Fernando said.

“Who was the other person?” Buck asked.

“Some woman that I assume is a thief. She has pink hair so she would be a fish out of the water.”

“Let’s get searching. Me and Buck will be a team,” Drogoz butted in.

“You and Buck? Why not you and Mal’damba? Both of you have a layout of the land,” Fernando said.

“I’ll give you two reasons. One: I don’t want to pair with you. Two: Do you wish to get lost? Because I’ll be more then happy to do so if that’s what you want,” Drogoz snapped. Fernando kept silent.  _He made a surprisingly good point._

“Fine,” Fernando sighed. “We will head to the Inn first, check if he’s there. You guys can meet us there this evening.”

“Now your making us do all the work-!” Drogoz began.

“Me and Mal’damba are taking the Gorlock path, while you guys can browse that town not too far from here. It’ll take us at least an hour or two to get to the Inn,” Fernando explained.

“You can just join us! The town should be like what, an hour walk from the Inn as well, but no Gorlocks!” Buck explained.

“It’s actually three hours. This path is the only shortcut,” Drogoz reminded.

“Just between you and me,” Fernando began but searched around for Mal’damba before speaking. “I think you kept our healer up with your snoring. He should at least rest before we join you.”

“He will be fine,” Drogoz said.

“I’d rather he be awake and ready rather than sloppily do healing,” Fernando said. “I can take a Gorlock anyway. They don’t sound that rough.”

“If you say so,” Drogoz said, then told Buck to join him as he lifted off into the sky. Fernando walked over to Mal’damba who was finishing tying a gourd to his side.

“What’s the plan?” Mal’damba asked.

“We are heading straight to the Inn. Drogoz and Buck are going to search for that thief,” Fernando said.

“What about the Gorlocks?” Mal’damba asked.

“I doubt there are any. They are a rare species Viktor told me,” Fernando said. He grabbed his shield and lance that was leaning against a bench and began walking to where the path was. Mal’damba followed beside him. The air grew cooler as they traveled upwards, which helped Fernando who grew stuffy in his armor. They then reached a large gap in the forest with signs staked across it, with written warnings of many different languages: ‘Warning! Gorlocks!’ ‘Beware!’ ‘Gorlock territory!’ ‘Death’s road!’

They both stopped at the entrance of the path, gazing in to see dense wood. Mal’damba then stepped to the side, bowing and gesturing towards the path.

“Ladies first?” He joked. Fernando glared at him, then rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face and walked forward. They continued down the path. There were obstacles on the road often such as fallen trees or large rocks, which Fernando and Mal’damba had to go around. The closer they came to the cliffs, the more often these obstacles would appear.

“Do you think these were caused by Gorlocks?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba shrugged, unknowing on how to answer. Fernando then stopped and stretched, placing his shield down. He could feel the bottom of his feet starting to ache and burn.

“Mind if we take a quick break? My feet are starting to ache,” Fernando said. He went to a fallen tree log and sat on it, taking off his helmet and wiping his brow. Mal’damba sat next to him.

“Hey, are you alright? You seemed tense earlier today and for the past two days,” Fernando asked, peering at Mal’damba who stared right back.

“…I am fine. Why is it your concern?” Mal’damba asked.

“I dunno. You just seemed stiff for no apparent reason,”

“I am not,”

“I wasn’t saying you were, but you’re acting like it,”

“I am not stiff nor tense!”

“I would love to say the same,” Fernando said. Mal’damba shot up from the log and stood in front of Fernando.

“You are trying my patience, Spaniard,” Mal’damba hissed.

“Oh, here we go again! Blaming me because it was ‘my fault’!” Fernando yelled. “I feel like I am getting lectured by a mother!”

“I don’t wish to even be your mother! I don’t wish to be even with you!” Mal’damba barked.

“Well newsflash, snake-boy! Drogoz didn’t want me to be with me the entire time!” Fernando boomed, now standing up and towering over Mal’damba.

“Call me snake-boy one more time and I will gut you,” Mal’damba challenged.

“What do you want me to do? Call you sir or mister and kiss your hand? Cause I will do that right now-!” Fernando argued. He then bowed mockingly, then grabbed Mal’damba’s hand and kissed his ring finger. Mal’damba then back slapped Fernando, causing him to stagger back.

“Don’t you dare touch me!”

“Fernando-phobic we are now?”

“Ferna- Are you kidding me? You are making stuff up now!”

“I was trying to be kind to you but you swat me away like some fly! Don’t you know I-.”

A large impact hit the side of Fernando as he carried with it. The large object then slammed him into a tree, a large pain splitting the bones in his shoulder. Fernando let out a cry as the pain throbbed through his body. The object released him, forcing Fernando to fall the ground. He regained his sight to see a vast size tower over him. A rocky snout blew scalding breath from its nostrils. Small horns started from the snout all the way to the head where dark purple crystals jutted out from its shoulders and back of its body. Six eyes stared directly down at Fernando, full of bloodshot rage.  _Gorlock._

“Mierda..”

The Gorlock let out a gurgled roar, causing Fernando to widen his eyes in fear. The Gorlock got on its hind legs and began to stomp at Fernando, who rolled away before any further danger. Fernando’s attention turned Mal'damba, who had the snake on his arm and aiming at the Gorlock.

“Get out of here!” Fernando ordered. The Gorlock’s attention shifted to Mal’damba and began to run towards him. Fernando got up and rushed to his shield, grabbing it. Before the Gorlock could scratch Mal’damba, Fernando threw up his shield, the Gorlock scraping its horns against it.

“You got any plans!?” Fernando yelled.

“Since when does it look like I have plans?” Mal'damba yelled back.

“Instincts or anything?”

The shield began to crack.

“Because we could really use it!”

An ear piercing sting filled both Mal’damba’s and Fernando’s ears as their visions blurred to white. Fernando felt himself drop the shield, but he was too stunned to do anything. Once he regained his sight, he heard low echoed gunshots. The Gorlock’s eye then exploded with a blue liquid as a bullet shot into it. More and more bullets occasionally slammed against its hide, wounding it.

**_“Sun Da Wekono!”_ **

A large snake appeared near the Gorlock, making it scream in fear and runoff into the forest. Fernando then got to his knees breathing heavily as he clutched his broken arm.

“I didn’t know you could do that..” Fernando muttered.

“Do what?” Mal’damba asked.

“That flashbang thing,” Fernando clarified.

“That was not me.” Mal’damba responded. Fernando explored around the vicinity, but there was no one in sight.

“Then who was that?” Fernando asked. Fernando then grunted as his left side ached with pain. As he placed his hand on it, it was damp. Mal’damba rushed to Fernando’s side ready to grab out a gourd but Fernando stopped him.

“The Inn is only thirty minutes from here. You can patch me up then,” Fernando grunted.

“Your blee-”

“I am fine. I won’t die from a small wound,” Fernando interrupted. “Grab my shield, I’ll get my lance.”

Fernando grabbed his lance with his spare arm while Mal'damba grabbed the shield with both of his hands, following Fernando. They passed through a tunnel where on the other side was the Inn. It was a large Inn with horses parked outside. No vehicles were close to it. Both Fernando and Mal'damba hurried towards it. Mal’damba swung open the door. There were only three people at the Inn tables. At the desk was a Vulpine, his dark brown ears perked up upon seeing Fernando and Mal’damba.

“Honey! Another Gorlock victim!” The Vulpine exclaimed.

“There should be an empty bedroom upstairs, room 204!” A voice yelled. The Vulpine at the desk rushed to Mal'damba and Fernando, plump and much smaller then Pip’s height.

“Let me aid you,” The Vulpine said attempting to grab the lance, but Fernando recoiled it.

“Just take us to our room if you could. Reserved for Paladins,” Mal'damba said. The Vulpine’s ears perked once more.

“Oh goodness, I apologize, Champions. Please come, come.”

The Vulpine ushered the two into a hallway and unlocked a door. Inside was a small room with two beds.

“Is there anything you need?” The Vulpine asked.

“Something to drink, possibly water if you could. Also did our luggage come through?” Mal'damba asked.

“Yes, want me to bring that in?”

“Please,” Mal'damba said. The Vulpine rushed off, closing the door behind him. Fernando began taking off his armor, Mal'damba helping him. Once everything was off, Fernando laid down, grunting from the pain. Blood stained the suit where his side was.

“Is it possible for you to take that off?” Mal'damba asked, beginning to open a gourd.

“…Th-This?” Fernando asked, gripping his suit.

“I need to treat your side. I won’t look,” Mal'damba said, facing away. Fernando began taking off his suit stopping where his side wound was. A large gash stretched to nearly his stomach.

“Alright, I’m… g-good,” Fernando stammered. Mal'damba turned around already having the gourd ready. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a rag, pouring a liquid from the gourd onto it. Mal'damba sat by Fernando’s side and began applying the rag onto the wound. Fernando hissed as it burned, making him clutch the side of the bed. Mal'damba continued cleaning the wound, ignoring Fernando’s noises of pain he let out from the uncomfortable feeling. As it was done, the Vulpine came back with two others, carrying luggage. The older Vulpine held a first aid kit in his hands.

“Here if you wish to treat him. It seems you look like you know what you’re doing,” He said, handing the kit to Mal'damba. “I’m Horvit if you need anything. These are my sons, Jay and Heq. They too will help. Come on boys.”

The three of them left the room and Fernando watched as Mal'damba took the bandage wrap and began wrapping Fernando’s wound.

“Surprised you didn’t run off,” Fernando said.

“And leave you to die? I’m not crazy,” Mal'damba said, tugging a bit of the bandage making Fernando grunt. “I am slightly surprised you risked yourself for me.”

“Psh, that Gorlock stood no chance against me. It got lucky by breaking my arm,” Fernando said. “Top of that, there was no way that Gorlock was going to hurt my closest friend.”

Fernando watched Mal'damba stop wrapping and stare at Fernando.

“You… Consider me a friend?” Mal'damba muttered.

“A close friend,” Fernando corrected. “Why? I mean you told it yourself.”

“…It’s been far too long since I had one nor anyone considers me one.” Mal'damba said, finishing wrapping the wound. Fernando sat up and took one of Mal'damba’s hands, gazing into the mask’s eyes.

“Hey. Don’t beat yourself up, alright? You mean something to me. Had it not been you, I’d be stuck in a ditch still.” Fernando said, smiling. Fernando released his hand and laid back down. Mal'damba began putting away his supplies then walked to the door.

“I’ll look for the sage. Get some rest,” Mal'damba said. Fernando closed his eyes hearing Mal'damba open the door.

He stopped. “You too mean a lot to me..”

He then closed the door.


	23. Chapter 23

_Oh dear god._

Fernando sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling.  _How could he be so oblivious? Mal'damba? Liking him?_  Fernando grabbed a pillow and groaned into it.

It wasn’t odd for men to fall for Fernando, for he had it happen to him a couple of times. Fernando had nothing against it, rather, in fact, he was both into women, men and those in between, but the fact it was Mal’damba. The man was mysterious and stubborn as a mule, but.. cute? Fernando shook his head, grasping it.  _How hard did he get hit by that Gorlock?_

The door opened to one of the Vulpine, holding a glass of water and soup. He walked to the side of the bed holding it up. Fernando grunted and sat up straight taking the soup and water.

“The man with you asked me to give this to you. He also says he won’t be back until late afternoon,” The Vulpine said.

“Gracias, er-”

“ Horvit,”

“ Horvit! Yes, thank you,” Fernando said. “Actually, can you do me something?”

“What can I do for you?”

“Do you have any roses? Or flowers?”

* * *

The door opened again to Mal’damba, his snake perched on his shoulders. It was about seven o’clock and Fernando was laying in bed, trying to sleep. He got up, rubbing his eyes.

“Did you rest well?” Mal’damba asked.

“Somewhat yes. Did you find him?” Fernando asked.

“Yeah. We will leave first thing tomorrow,” Mal’damba said.

“First th- We have so much time though! We could find the thief!” Fernando exclaimed.

“You have a broken arm and there is nothing I can do about it. We need to get you to Grover or Pip first thing and let it heal,” Mal’damba stated. Fernando laid back on the bed, sighing.

“Alright,” he sighed in defeat. Mal’damba dug through his stuff and pulled out more bandage wrap walking over to Fernando.

“Have you been shirtless all day?” Mal’damba asked, sitting on the bed. “At least get a shirt on or something.”

“I will later,” Fernando said, sitting up straight for Mal’damba to put on a clean bandage. Once Mal’damba applied the clean bandage he looked at Fernando, examining him almost, then placed a hand on where his large scar was, gazing deeply at it. Fernando grabbed Mal’damba’s hand and pulled it away rather quickly, making the man recoil.

“Just don’t-” Fernando began to stutter.

“What happened?” Mal’damba asked. The memories rushed back to Fernando like a tidal wave, something that shaken him so much as a child.

“…When I was little, a tree fell on top of me and stabbed and scratched me. I was impaled a couple of times, but I still survived,” Fernando explained.

“Oh, I am sorry. I was just curious,” Mal’damba apologized.

“It’s alright. We get curious once in awhile,” Fernando said. He glanced down to see he was still holding Mal’damba’s hand and he released it. Fernando could feel his face slightly heated. Mal’damba trashed the bloodied wrapping and sat in his own bed, pulling out the book Fernando gave him and began reading it. Fernando got up and dug into his luggage, getting new clothes. He went to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His face was scratched up and his arm was terribly swollen. He changed into the new clothes carefully and walked to the bed, pulling out a peony from under the pillow. Fernando then turned to Mal’damba and gestured the flower towards Mal’damba who peered at it.

“For patching me up,” Fernando said. Mal’damba took it, then faced Fernando.

“Gracias,” Mal’damba said, making Fernando laugh. Mal’damba pulled out a tattered notebook and placed the peony in it.

“I’ll keep it safe here,” Mal’damba said. “Who knows when I will need it.”

Fernando smiled and laid down in bed, turning off the lamp on the night desk next to him and went to sleep, hearing Mal’damba flip through the book.


	24. Chapter 24

It was silent. Mal’damba stood tall in the glade, waiting patiently for Wekono to approach him, but she didn’t. No sign, no presence. Only the noises of the tropics around him. Fear swelled through him as the minutes went by.  _Was this his punishment? Had Wekono left him?_

“Mal’damba?”

Mal’damba awoken from a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Torvald, the runic sage look at him in concern. Mal’damba stated nothing, but got up and grabbed his bags. He didn’t wish to talk.

Torvald was the newest champion to join Paladins. Like Mal’damba, he too didn’t wish to be apart of such silly shenanigans, but the offer they gave him, he was convinced. The sly ones the advisors were, but not sly enough for Mal’damba.

 _Once we get back,_  Mal’damba thought. He peered over to Fernando who was happily talking to Buck, explaining the story of the Gorlock fight as they waited for the bus. Mal’damba sighed as he peered away from him. He turned his head to see the bus enter to his view. Everyone gathered their things as the bus went to a full stop. The three of them boarded, finding their seats on the large bus. There were three other people scattered among the bus, but mainly in the back. Mal’damba took his seat in the middle, Drogoz sat in the back, Fernando sat near Mal’damba, Buck sat near the front and Torvald too sat near Mal’damba. The bus began to move and Mal’damba leaned back, resting.

“Hah! Some poor sap missed the bus!” Drogoz exclaimed in the back. Mal’damba rolled his eyes and pulled out Fernando’s book and began reading to make the time go by quicker.

* * *

“So you just set these runes down and they explode fire?” Mal’damba heard Fernando ask Torvald.

“Yes! As I told, many different runes contain different properties!” Torvald exclaimed. Mal’damba stretched and rubbed his face beneath his mask. He gazed out the window, seeing it to be bright out.

“Buenos Dias, Mal’damba,” Fernando said.

“Good morning,” Mal’damba muttered back. “How much longer till we get to base?”

“About ten minutes,” Fernando responded. “Hey, I was meaning to ask. Do you want to swing by my room sometime?”

“I need to talk to Matthew and Alyssa once we get back. Apologies,” Mal’damba said.

“It’s alright, amigo.” Fernando smiled. The bus pulled into the base, dropping off the team and their luggage. They each entered the base, Mal’damba going straight to his room and dropping off his luggage. He grabbed one of the dead rats from a container and fed it to the cobra before leaving the room. He walked to Viktor’s room and knocked on the door. Viktor opened the door with a piece of toast in his hand.

“Do you need another door to be kicked open?” Viktor asked, but Mal’damba shook his head.

“Could you take me downtown with your vehicle? I need to get there urgently,” Mal’damba asked. Viktor bit into the toast and nodded, grabbing his keys and coat, throwing the coat on and locked his room door behind him. Mal’damba followed him to where Viktor parked the car and opened the large door.

“So, what’s the big rush? Something you need to pick up?” Viktor asked.

“I just need to speak to any of the advisors,” Mal’damba said. They both got into the car and Viktor drove it out, getting out to shut the large metal door. Once he got in and drove out of the base, he spoke up again.

“What for?” Viktor questioned. “If you don’t mind me asking,

“Losing part of their deal,” Mal’damba answered briefly. Viktor hissed between his teeth.

“Woof. I’ll just leave it at that then,” Viktor said. It was about thirty minutes before Viktor spoke up once more.

“How was the mission?” Viktor asked. “You guys weren’t gone very long.”

“We had to end it short because of a Gorlock attack,” Mal’damba said.

“A Gorlock!? There’s no way!” Viktor exclaimed.

“The Gorlock slammed into Fernando and broke his arm. There was nothing we can do. We had the champion we needed, so we just left after we found him,” Mal’damba explained.

“A Gorlock. How did you guys even survive?” Viktor asked. “Those things are humongous! Just as tall as the base’s building!”

“This one was much smaller,”

“A baby huh? Lucky you,”

“To be honest, Fernando was going to risk himself for my safety, but I was too concerned about both of us to do anything. A hunter saved our lives, however,”

“A hunter?”

“That’s what I presume, yes or someone. It was a blur. After Fernando asked me on what to do, it went white and my ears started to ring. Once I got my vision back, there were shallow gunshots and I used my power to frighten it off. When we went to see who it was, they were… gone as if it was a ghost-.”

Viktor slammed on the break, making the car nearly flip. If it hadn’t been for ‘seatbelts’, Mal’damba would’ve died right then and there. Once Mal’damba regained himself he shot his head to Viktor and began to scold him, but he stopped himself upon seeing the horror on the Russian’s face.

“Viktor?” Mal’damba asked.

“Sorry, sorry…” Viktor said, driving again. He was silent the rest of the way, muttering to himself in his own language. They got to downtown and Viktor dropped him off.

“Don’t wait for me. I’ll walk home,” Mal’damba said. Viktor nodded and drove away. Mal’damba walked to the Far East of the town. There a familiar empty portal stood, embedded in the side of a wall. Next to the portal was a door, where no sign hung above or near the door. Mal’damba entered through the door. Inside was an empty, abandoned, small diner. Mal’damba walked through and to the back where a large generator was. He opened a control panel and flipped some switches. The generator hummed loudly, signally Mal’damba the portal was under countdown. Mal’damba rushed outside and examined around to see if anyone was following then entered through the portal.

* * *

Upon getting on the other side, he saw the familiar hall of portals. Right where he needed to be. He went to the door and unlocked it, opening the door into a hallway. As he glanced to his left, he saw Nick who was staring right at him in shock.

“Mal’damba? What the h- What are you doing here?” Nick asked. Mal’damba said nothing but slammed the door behind him, marched over to Nick and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

“Where. Is. Matthew.” Mal’damba hissed.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hey… Mal’damba! How’s the most gorgeous man doing? Wait he doesn’t care about flirts. Mal’damba! Might I say, you are looking well today! Not that you are, because it’s hard to- ugh,”

Fernando slammed his head against the wall. For the first time in his life, he was defeated. Mal’damba was the greatest challenge Fernando had ever faced and he was so close, but the fact he couldn’t attempt to say how he felt was more difficult than trying to ask Pip to get a soda out of the fridge.

“Maybe I should be straightforward. That’s what he values right? Straight to the point, no building up,” Fernando said. “Alright let’s try this.”

“Alright, Mal’damba, I will be brief,”  _Good, good_. “When I first saw- no. Brief right. Your a mysterious.. no-  _interesting_  man and it makes my heart.. that’ll lead to a speech, Fernando. Make. It. Brief. Okay Mal’damba, I will make this quick and painless. I really like you and I don’t know if you feel the same, but I want you to know that I really really like like you,”

 _Now I sound like a child. Did I lose my greatest power? Have I actually lost it?_  Fernando thought. He sighed and slumped onto the couch.

 _I was hoping to talk to him yesterday, but he seemed so busy,_  Fernando continued to think. He stared at the lavender rose he held, twirling it softly in his hands. He was clueless and stumped, not knowing what to do.

“If I ask someone they’d make fun of me for it; those obviously being Skye, Barik, Evie, Kinessa, and Viktor. Sha Lin, Ying, Pip, and Ruckus would bug me till I confess who it is, Grohk would say something stupid…” Fernando told himself. Fernando then stood up, taking a deep breath and brushing a hand through his hair.

“You can do this. Just wing it. I mean come on that’s work ninety-nine percent of the time, right?” Fernando asked. Fernando shoved the rose carefully into his pocket and walked out. While walking down the hall, he saw Grover approaching him.

“Ah, how is your arm?” Grover asked.

“Better, gracias,” Fernando said, gripping the once broken arm without a problem.

“That’s splendid,” Grover smiled. His face then went to slight worry as he observed Fernando.

“You seem disturbed. Are you sure it’s better?” Grover asked. Fernando then waved Grover off.

“Oh no, it’s something else,” Fernando said, then walked away before any further questions. Fernando sauntered outside, seeing it grow night out. The air was strongly humid and clouds lurked above, ready to rain any second. Fernando walked into the garden, quietly rehearsing to himself. As he got to the garden he peeked around.

“Hey, Mal’damba?”

No answer.

He scouted the garden for any signs of the chosen, yet there were none. It began to sprinkle and Fernando walked back inside before it started to pour. He walked to the living area where Ruckus and Pip were, talking amongst another.

“Hey have you guys seen Mal’damba?” Fernando spoke up. They both turned to Fernando.

“I saw him earlier today, but after that, no,” Ruckus said.

“Hm. Alright, thank you though,” Fernando said and left. He strolled to the support’s hallway and got to Mal’damba’s door. He took out the rose, breathed and knocked on the door. After a few more minutes he knocked on it again.

“Mal’damba? Amigo?” Fernando asked. He turned the knob and peeked in. The room was empty and dark. Fernando switched on the light. The bed was freshly made and there were no bags anywhere, but a book on the table with a note on it. Fernando walked over to the table and picked up the book. It was his book. He opened the note.

‘Thank you for the book. Quite interesting and I wish to find more quite like it during my travels. I am sorry to not have encountered you this personally, but I thought it would be easier this way. You were one of a kind and you taught me more then I have to you. Thank you for everything. Your closest and dearest friend, Mal’damba.’

Fernando dropped the rose and note and bolted out the door, slamming it open.

“No. No, no, no-!” Fernando muttered. He rushed outside to the pouring rain and to the open part of the base, looking around desperately.

“Mal’damba!” He cried through the rain but was drowned by the sound of thunder after a flash of lightning. He ran to the stables and mounted on his horse without the saddle, and rushed out into the rain, pouring heavier than ever. Fernando hollered over and over, hoping to get a sign of Mal’damba. He exited the base and searched around. Nothing. It was too late. Fernando forced himself to usher the horse back to the stables, his heart, empty once more. He sluggishly went back to the base, the rain feeling bitter against his warm face. He got inside, avoiding any contact with anyone and went to his room. It was then, he closed the door.

As the door clicked, it all came out. The anger, sorrow, self-doubt, blame. It fell on top of him like an avalanche. He screamed in frustration and thrust his arm into the wall, punching it. He felt it sting and throb, and he recoiled it back, holding it. He sobbed, letting out screams of agonizing heartbreak. He slammed his back into the wall and slid down it, clutching his hair.

_It was my fault! If I hadn’t butted myself into his life, none of this would’ve happened! I am useless! I am selfish! Are you proud of me now, Mal’damba!? You were right and I was wrong! I am nothing but an arrogant, loudmouth-!_

Fernando slammed the side of his fist into the wall, sobbing once more. He was a broken man; a man who had never learned his lesson. A man who’s had his heart broken the tenth time already, yet still tried to fill in those empty gaps. However, he still kept going, making him hurt himself even more, but something about Mal’damba made it hurt the worse. It was someone who truly cared for him, worried about him and considered him a friend. Someone who’d listen, someone who’d not leave when the knight entered the room. Someone who’d not turn their heel to him, not roll their eyes at his stories or laugh when he lost. Mal’damba was the closest person Fernando ever had. He was almost like family.

Fernando’s energy grew thin and his sobs went into quiet cries. What if he hadn’t given him that flower? Would he have stayed? How long was this planned? What if he hadn’t dated Megan? Did Mal’damba even love him?

Fernando relaxed, sitting on the floor quietly sniffing and letting out slight cries.

_He must’ve had a reason. He is chosen by a god and he has other duties than to be with me._

Fernando tried to accept that Mal’damba had left, but one thought stayed planted in his mind.

_He is my friend, but I love him too much to accept his departure._


	26. Chapter 26

Fernando watched his teammates go, some slightly bruised from the battle or having injuries that were yet to be treated by the healers. Fernando himself contained some, wiping his bloodied nose with his glove. His team was defeated, but everyone kept quiet and accepted it, surprisingly. Afterall, it was Monday.

Fernando left the battlegrounds and to the armory where he dropped off his armor and weapons. Without delay he cleaned himself up and changed into more comfortable clothes, bandaging himself up before heading out to fill the void of his stomach. He smiled and waved to people who passed by, giving them a quick hello. As he reached the cafeteria, a waft of food filled his nose, making his stomach growl. Fernando walked to the source of the food, getting whatever struck his fancy at that moment. He sat down and began eating, seeing Skye enter the cafeteria with a sweatshirt and leggings.

“Your quite hungry today,” Skye teased upon seeing how overloaded the knight’s plate was. Fernando let out a slight laugh through the chicken he was eating. Skye too got her food and left the cafeteria. Other champions came, stayed or left. As Fernando was finishing his last chicken, Lex sat in front of him and dug into his food.

“Officer,” Fernando said, having a smug smile on his features. The man glared at him with a cold stare, but it melted into a warm smile.

“You doing alright? I apologize for the bloody nose,” The Hand of Justice spoke. “I hope I didn’t break it.”

“It’s all good,” Fernando responded, raising a hand to reassure Lex. “We were merely fighting. It happens.”

Lex smiled and took a bite of his food. Sha Lin joined them not too long after, having a beaming smile and sitting right next to Lex.

“Hey guys, how was battle?”

“Not much. Just your average scuffle,” Lex replied.

“Average scuffle? You punched me in the nose!” Fernando teased.

“I said I was sorry!” Lex exclaimed. Their conversation was stopped by the speakers, letting out their jingle before the announcer spoke.

“Can Sha Lin, Fernando, Makoa, Pip, Androxus, and Lex meet us in three hours or earlier? A meeting has been issued.”

“Oh joy,” Fernando said, sarcastically. “Looks like we are assigned to get the new champion.”

“Really? How do you know?” Sha Lin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Why else do you think they call a group?” Fernando asked, getting up. “I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Likewise,” Lex responded.

* * *

“I refuse to go,”

“Sha Lin-”

“I said I refuse to go. Find someone else,” Sha Lin snapped.

“I second that. Just to avoid any awkward moments and arguments,” Androxus added, facing Lex and crossing his arms. The tension between them seemed high, or because Fernando was sitting between them.

“Guys, you’re our only resources to find him,” Alyssa said. “Without you guys, we won’t get to him in time.”

“Hiring a tyrant!? Look getting a woman who destroyed a city seemed much, but hiring a man that killed thousands is where we cross the line!” Sha Lin exclaimed, standing up.

“We had no choice. We were threatened by his guild if we denied his entry. We couldn’t take the risk,” Matthew said.

“Sha Lin, if anything happens I will be behind you,” Fernando spoke up. Sha Lin’s eyes met Fernando’s. Not only there was anger, but there was fear in them. Did Sha Lin know this man?

“I too will help, Sha Lin. If he dares does anything, I will break him,” Lex said in a calm tone, but his words were meant to be forceful. Sha Lin pulled his lips into a straight line then kept quiet, crossing his arms. Fernando could see he was shaking, making the knight worry.

“Well, I am willing to help fetch this man,” Makoa said.

“I too,” Lex added.

“If it’s getting me paid,” Pip said.

“Will do,” Fernando said, raising his hand slightly.

“Ugh, sure, whatever,” Androxus gave in. Sha Lin was the only one to keep quiet, making Fernando get a slight head rush. It was if he has seen this very situation before.

“If anything happens regarding him, I am not hesitating to leave,” Sha Lin threatened. “I will go.”

“Alright then. Alyssa? Could you project the map?” Matthew asked. Alyssa nodded and pulled down a screen. She then turned off the lights and projected a map onto the screen.

Matthew pointed to an island. “Last we heard of him was here, around the northern region, possibly heading south.”

The map zoomed in more, entering the southern region of the island. It was larger then what Fernando imagined, the “island” seemed like a continent as they descended. The zooming stopped to a city in the middle of a jungle-like climate.

“You will be dropped off here and you all will travel north to a village. They know of our arrival and we are hoping they will take it kindly. There are villages not too far from this central one, so it will be easy for you each to get mixed up. I hope it won’t be a problem if it’s the case,” Matthew explained. “Now the dangers.”

“I think your main threat would be the animals lurking there, just try not to make a scene to send them crawling your way. In the southern region they are more ‘wildly’ than normal,” Alyssa said.

“It’s because of the spirits,” Fernando spoke up. Everyone turned to him, confused. Fernando cleared his throat, running a hand through his long hair. “Mal’damba told me it was due to his uh, god; turning those who betray her into wild animals that would attack anyone. Some of those animals are her..”

Everyone was silent, staring at Fernando, who then put his hands up in a defensive position.

“What? I can’t give answers to a non-stated question?” Fernando argued. “Or they could be ‘savage’, I am just saying what I heard.”

“Moving on… I would keep an eye out for poachers as well. Other than that, everything else should seem fine,” Alyssa continued, closing her laptop. “Any questions?”

“I am guessing the village we are heading to is where this tyrant will be at?” Androxus asked.

“We are hoping yes,” Matthew said.

“How long is the travel?” Pip asked.

“From the city to the village… err about a day worth so you may have to camp out for the night,” Matthew replied. Pip mumbled under his breath, annoyed slightly.

“When and what time do we leave?” Lex asked.

“Saturday at five in the morning. We couldn’t afford a two-way trip so you will be traveling over the sea to get there which is a week’s worth, then flying on an airboat which will take about four days to get back,” Matthew said.

“Two weeks?” Sha Lin asked.

“Approximately of how long you will be gone, it may be more, depending on the search,” Alyssa said.

“We will let you have tomorrow off to relax and prepare for the weekend. It’ll be a long journey ahead of you,”


	27. Chapter 27

Today marked the day where the group will make it to the island. Relief swept through Fernando for he had grown sick from the trip. Over and over, the knight asked Pip to aid him, but too, the Vulpine grew ill from the rocking ship, yet refused to waste any of his materials for an upset stomach.

It grew dawn, the sun breaking from the ocean ahead to bring warmth into the cool, humid air. Fernando woke up, observing the beautiful sight along with the vast sea, nothing but water and waves before him.

“Favorite thing to wake up to,” A voice said behind him. He swerved around to a darker skinned woman, her dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. Within the dreadlocks were beads and some strings of gold. She seemed young, but the slight wrinkles on her face took away that youth. She wore a dark red trench-coat that swayed in the morning breeze. She smiled with her hazel eyes as she approached Fernando.

“Captain Fleur,” Fernando greeted.

“You’re up early. Getting sick?” Fleur asked, raising an eyebrow and inspecting Fernando carefully.

“Me? Sick of the sea? Nah,” Fernando lied, brushing off the pain in his stomach that said otherwise. The captain rolled her eyes and sauntered to the bow of the ship, watching the sunrise.

Not too long after, Sha Lin and Lex woke up; Sha Lin’s face slightly pale from the swaying ship. He seemed awfully sick, worse then what Fernando or Pip had, but by the posture he wore, it seemed to not affect him.

“Morning you guys! How much longer till we get to the island?” Sha Lin asked.

“About a few hours. We had a huge wind gust blow through allowing us to be ahead of schedule.” Fleur said. “As long as we don’t anger your friend, I think we should be fine.”

She chuckled at her small joke and went to the wheel of the ship, speaking to one of the driver’s on letting them rest for the day as she took control.

The group did their own things as the time went by unhurriedly. Fernando chatted with the crew and captain, learning more upon life on the waters. During these conversations, Fernando watched as Makoa jumped off the ship and into the sea, swimming quicker than the ship itself and even pushing it to make it go briskly. Lex and Pip did their own things in the sleeping quarters, coming out just to breathe in the fresh air. However, Sha Lin seemed to be the bored one of the group, trying to keep himself busy but it was obvious that he wished to talk to someone. Seeing the poor archer in this state, Fernando decided to keep him occupied.

_“Land ahoy!”_

* * *

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Sha Lin asked.

“We get moving now,” Lex said. “The faster we get going, the faster we’ll be there.”

Without any other word, Lex walked away from the docks and into town. Androxus and Makoa followed suit without saying a word while the rest of them peered at each other and continued. The town was bustling with markets on each corner, from spices to clothes, each person had something to sell. Fernando’s eye was caught at a stand where a person was selling jewels; necklaces and rings, they seemed almost too real.

However, the looks the citizens gave Fernando in his suit of armor were opposite of what he expected. Some turned their head or even spat in his direction, possibly because he was part of a Magistrate oligarchy or they just hated knights. Fernando kept his gaze elsewhere, ignoring their looks. Deeper and the deeper they tread, the busier it got. The group had to stop countless times due to losing their poor healer in the crowd. It got to the point where Fernando had to carry Pip the rest of the way out of the city (Though the vulpine didn’t mind it).

Once reaching the edge of the city, ahead of them was pure savannah and in the distance was a forest that stretched beyond their eyesight.

“My feet are going to ache!” Pip complained. “Why did I sign up for this?”

“Your feet are going to ache!? You got carried by Fernando the whole time out of the city!” Sha Lin exclaimed.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you guys walk fast!” Pip argued. Sha Lin huffed and crossed his arms, slight jealousy in his grumble.

“Sha Lin, if you so desire, I could carry you,” Fernando offered, smiling at Sha Lin. The archer turned to him, a slight red appearing on his face.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Sha Lin reassured, but the knight had already grabbed Sha Lin and threw him over his shoulder. Fernando placed his flamethrower into a holder in his shield and wrapped an arm around Sha Lin as he began to walk.

“Lex can you-.”

“I am not going to, Pip.”


	28. Chapter 28

“I swear, if one more bug comes near me, I will burn it,”

“And start a jungle fire? You’re nuts,”

“I won’t hesitate, Lex,”

Fernando was sweltering in his armor as each of them traveled through the humid tropic forest. It was growing dark, but they continued to at least cover more travel distance before continuing tomorrow. More and more they got closer to the town, Sha Lin seemed quieter and anxious. Fernando had tried to crack some jokes or talk to him to distract the thoughts swarming in his mind, but the desert wind would only go back to thinking again.

“Hey, Lex?” Fernando asked. The man stopped and turned to Fernando and walked again once he reached him.

“What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Fernando said. “Privately?”

“If we want privately, let’s wait till we find a spot to rest. I am hoping to find a river of some kind,”

“Are you craving fish?” Fernando chuckled.

“Maybe,” Lex responded, a smirk on his face. The team continued until this ‘river’ was found. They rested a distance from it, Fernando starting a fire once logs and sticks were gathered. Lex then pulled Fernando off to the side when the rest of the team rested.

“Alright, what did you need?” Lex asked.

“It’s Sha Lin, something is wrong with him. I am requesting that could you do something? He seems to like you more than me,” Fernando said. Lex raised an eyebrow.

“Me? You talk to him more,” Lex responded.

“I talk with everyone more, amigo, but he seems way more comfortable around you. Maybe could you do something to make him feel better or anything to get whatever off of his mind?” Fernando asked. “I am going to try one last thing, but I am giving you the wheel.”

“I’ll do my best, but I am not good at this stuff,” Lex responded.

“Gracias,” Fernando said and walked back to the group.

“Hey Sha, want to check out the river?” Fernando asked.

“Oh sure,” Sha Lin said. “Anyone want to tag along?”

“Guess I will,” Androxus said and followed them both as they climbed through the forest and to the river they found. The sky was still a low bright blue mixed with purple, making it easy for them to find their way. Once they got to the river, it was small, but fish swam through. It was clear, yet some debris appeared as fish swam through puddles of mud.

“Hey, Sha Lin, I dare you to shoot a fish with an arrow,” Fernando challenged. Sha Lin smirked and took off his bow and grabbed an arrow.

“How many tries to I have?” He asked.

“Let’s go the classic three,” Fernando said, holding up three fingers. Sha Lin nodded and drew his bow, aiming carefully at a fish.

“Alright, what happens if I win?” Sha Lin asked as he was aiming.

“That’s a surprise,” Fernando said.

“A surprise? Now I feel like not doing this at all!” Sha Lin teased. Fernando rolled his eyes and watched.  _What would he even do if he gets it?_  Fernando watched as Sha Lin released the arrow and it landed into the water, but it turned into sand.

“Ugh! Right! My arrows-”

Androxus then roared with laughter as he leaned against a tree.

“I think you killed it anyway!” Androxus exclaimed. He was right, the fish that Sha Lin aimed at was floating downstream, unmoving. Sha Lin went to the river and grabbed it. Fernando then patted Sha Lin on the back, stopped for a heartbeat, then pressed his lips against Sha’s cheek. Sha Lin tensed up, nearly dropping the fish, his face a beet red. Fernando then walked off, chuckling to himself.

* * *

“Hey get up big guy and get your armor on, we’re on the road again,” Fernando heard Pip say while poking his shoulder. Fernando grumbled as he got up from the hard ground. He rubbed his eyes as the sunlight burned them.

“We might want to hurry too, it looks like it’s going to rain soon,” Pip added before walking off to Makoa. Fernando got on his armor and walked to the rest of the group who was waiting for him. They proceeded down the jungle that leisurely growing more and more humid as the day went by. The brush grew thicker, making it hard for them to climb through.

The group vanished into a small brush covered by tree leaves. Fernando, being back in the line, finally entered through then..  _stopped_. A small glade was presented before him and none of his group was in his sight. He rubbed his eyes.  _Nothing._

“Joder..” Fernando grumbled under his breath before yelling. “Makoa! Lex! Where are you guys!? Are you there!?”

No response. How did they split up so easily? They passed through that bush! Did they turn right or left? Fernando walked into the glade looking around. Soft mist blanketed the ground, covering Fernando’s feet. Fernando began walking, keeping his shield and lance close to him. It was then a low rumble appeared near him: a growl. He froze, his eyes darting around. The bushes around him began to shake and shiver as the growling got closer. It was then his luck faded as he saw what emerged from the brush.

A large lion, but with no mane. It stalked over to Fernando, it’s tail slashing back and forth, seeming hungry. Fernando flicked down his helmet piece and readied himself. The metal of his armor began to rattle as he was shaking. The lion roared and began to charge to Fernando. It didn’t take Fernando to think twice before squeezing the trigger on his lance and aiming at the lion.


	29. Chapter 29

“It’s alright young one, just please keep still.”

The young child whimpered as they held their stomach. The mother hovered over them, biting her nails and holding their hand. The child’s face was pale as he was sick from the diseases lingering around the town, but Mal’damba knew how to treat such sicknesses.

Mal’damba grabbed a red berry from his pocket and gave it to the child.

“Eat this. This will make the medicine go down much faster,” Mal’damba said, calmly. The child took the berry and sluggishly ate it. His face scrunched up as he kept on tasting it. As he swallowed, Mal’damba opened a small gourd and gave it to him.

“Drink it all.”

The child did so, gagging, but didn’t stop till it was finished. Mal’damba turned his attention to the mother.

“He should be restored in a few days. You can take him home or stay with him here, but he must rest until the fever is completely gone.” Mal’damba told the woman. She nodded and grabbed Mal’damba’s hands, thanking him. Mal’damba left the recovery rooms and strolled down the stone hallway, carved and painted with symbols of animals of many different species. He made it out of the hallway and into a large room, the entrance room that was grand and large. Across the entrance double wooden doors was a statue of a large cobra, wrapped around a staff that was entangled in gourds.

“Ah, chosen,” A voice appeared in the quiet room. He turned to an older man, wearing a mask much similar to Mal’damba’s but only covered his eyes and nose, his mouth visible. He was darker skinned and frail, hunching over having a cane to help support him. The cane was carved with patterns and shapes and gourds dangled from it, clattering together with each step he took towards Mal’damba.

“Ve’zro,” Mal’damba greeted, taking a quick, small bow. The priest too bowed, but much longer and more dignified, respecting Mal’damba’s position.

“Is everything alright?” Mal’damba asked.

“Yes, though we did get a message from one of the scouts upon travelers,” Ve’zro said, leaning against his cane.

“Poachers?” Mal’damba questioned, having a slight concern in his tone. Ve’zro shook his head.

“The Ancient was among them; The Ancient of the sea,” Ve’zro said.

 _Makoa,_ he thought as soon as he knew upon who it was.  _What is he doing here?_

“And what of the others?” Mal’damba said.

“I cannot remember the rest, but what I remember was the ancient, an archer, and apparently a knight,” Ve’zro continued. A sharp pain entered Mal’damba’s chest as his heart felt empty. He clutched it instinctively, swallowing as sorrow filled his throat.

“Are you alright, chosen?” Vez’ro asked, a frown appearing on his features.

“Yes, I-I am fine,” Mal’damba said, releasing his hand and brushing himself off.

“Doubt it. You stutter when you aren’t,” Ve’zro stated, his frown fading. “Do you know of these travelers?”

Mal’damba sighed. “Yes. Makoa the ancient, Sha Lin is the archer and the knight-” Mal’damba paused, swallowing yet again. “Is Fernando.”

“Oh! Your closest friend? You should go find him and meet up again,” Vez’ro exclaimed, beaming.

“No, I can’t. I have tasks to do here. He would grow angry at me anyway if we met up again,” Mal’damba explained, turning around, getting ready to walk away. “I don’t care about him anymore. My deeper feelings for him are beyond impossible at this point.”

Before Mal’damba left, there was a sharp, quick pain in the back of his head. He turned his body and held his head, seeing Vez’ro placing the stick back in its proper position.

“What was that for!?” Mal’damba exclaimed.

“For running away from your problems, that’s what!” Ve’zro exclaimed. “You haven’t changed one bit like my father told. You’re stubborn as the mule, Mal’damba.”

“I am not running from anything-”

Another whack from the stick, this time hitting Mal’damba’s shoulder.

“Then explain why you didn’t stay in that program? Was it because you were worried the knight would find out the truth about you?” Ve’zro asked.

“It was Wekono. She forced me to leave,” Mal’damba explained. “If I had gone against her, she’d punish me.”

“Ha!” Ve’zro laughed. “And a regular stallion can grow a unicorn’s horn!”

The older man lets out a couple of laughs before going into a coughing fit. He cleared his throat before continuing. “You were always the one to follow the rules, I remember, but I know one thing; Wekono can’t do no harm to you. She will realize what you are feeling upon the knight and grow easier on you.”

Mal’damba was silent, processing on what was told to him.

“You go to that knight and you say how you feel. Cause once you stop running from the problems-”

Mal’damba saw Ve’zro beginning to strike him again, but Mal’damba caught his cane before he did.

“You can go against anything.”

Mal’damba let go of Ve’zro’s cane and sat in silence. The priest was right. Though he wasn’t as close to Wekono, he was given powers by her, but for her to dictate Mal’damba, she had no real power.

“Ve’zro!”

Mal’damba and Ve’zro’s attention turned to a man running to the-or rather  _slithering_. He was a fully developed follower; druids chosen by Wekono and becoming one with the spirits.

“There is a fire in the nearby jungle! We are currently searching for anyone caught in it,” the man said.

“What started the fire?” Ve’zro asked. “Is it raining?”

“No, priest. We currently don’t know who started the fire,” the man replied. The thought of Fernando was shoved into Mal’damba’s mind. How he wished Fernando didn’t start it, but he grew anxious.

“Take me out there. I will search for any survivors as well,” Mal’damba demanded. He then turned to Ve’zro. “Stay here and round up the others to be ready to treat any wounded survivors.”

“Of course, chosen. Stay safe and may the spirits be in your blessing,” Ve’zro said, bowing. The snake hybrid began to slither out of the temple, Mal’damba following quickly behind.


	30. Chapter 30

Closer and closer Mal’damba got, he could feel the scorching heat through his mask. The jungle was in flames, swallowing every tree it got close to. Birds and animals were fleeing from the fire, some having burns or aren’t harmed at all.

“We should go where it is safe to enter,” The Druid said, but Mal’damba ignored him. Mal’damba slithered right into the flames, none of his clothes catching fire as he did so. As he landed on the other side, everything around him was a violent, orange and yellow field. Mal’damba sprinted through the jungle, slithering to get past the walls of flame. As he got through one wall, a large figure was thrown to the ground, the sounds of metal following with it. The figure was far too familiar to make Mal’damba process on who it was.

 _Fernando!_  Mal’damba exclaimed in his thoughts, but before he could make any action, another figure leaped out of a wall of flames. It’s tanned skin charred and burned from the flames along with scrapes and gash wounds. A lioness, far larger than the average male lion and about the height of Mal’damba. The creature let out a bellowed roar at Fernando and began to sprint after Fernando. Mal’damba ordered the cobra from his shawl to come out and held his breath, before yelling.

**_“Sun Da Wekono!”_ **

The large cobra burst from the ground, letting out a horrible roar and hisses that soon followed, but didn’t phase the lioness as she jumped through, landing in front of the knight who was still on the ground, unmoving. Mal’damba threw a gourd at the lion. It cracked and exploded, the substance burning her side, making her roar in pain. Mal’damba began shooting venom at her, making her turn her attention to Mal’damba. It was then he froze in fear.

The yellow and purple eyes, staring down Mal’damba as she snarled at him, rage and the need for vengeance were in the eyes. Her jaw was painted in blood and saliva along with her claws that dripped to the ground.

“Why? Are you that angry for the choices I made in the past? Do you fear that I will leave you?” Mal’damba yelled over the fire. The lioness stood there, her tail swishing. “Or are you shaken that I will follow the same fate that you did?”

It was then Mal’damba could see the rude awakening within her eyes. Her ears folded slightly, but she kept her defensive position.

“I need an answer! Turning your back or scowling will do nothing! I don’t wish for Fernando’s death to be an answer!” Mal’damba continued. “Either you leave him alone or I won’t hesitate to kill you in this form.”

The lioness glared into Mal’damba’s eyes, before turning to Fernando and biting into his abdomen.

“No-!” Mal’damba hollered but watched as the lioness picked up Fernando in her jaws. Relief swept through Mal’damba, but there were still pricks of anxiousness. She turned to Mal’damba and lowered herself, wishing for Mal’damba to board onto her. Mal’damba ran to her and carefully got on her.

“Wait,” Mal’damba said, and threw a gourd below her feet, a large splotch of green painted the ground. Mal’damba ordered the cobra to heal the lioness, the wounds patching up. Once the lioness felt better, it began to gallop, jumping and getting through the flames.

The flames cleared into a safe pathway out, the lioness able to escape. The lioness didn’t stop, but continued towards the village, panting through Fernando’s abdomen. As they entered the village, people watched in awe as the lion sped past them and straight towards the Wekono temple. She slowed as she got to the doors and stopped, letting Mal’damba hop off and open the doors for her.

“We need medical assistance now!” Mal’damba boomed through the temple. Already, two witchdoctors rushed to Mal’damba, yelling through the hallways. They then stopped upon seeing the lioness, staring at her, their mouths opened. They bowed deeply, not rising. The lioness grunted, forcing them to stop. A muscular druid-snake came not too long after, too wide-eyed at the lioness, bowing, then taking Fernando into his arms.

“I want him treated in my room and he should be handled with extra care,” Mal’damba demanded to the witchdoctors. They nodded and ushered the druid to follow them. Vez’ro rushed past them and up to the lioness and Mal’damba. He then stopped, with slight surprise, then too bowed and rose.

“When I stated she will understand, I honestly didn’t expect this,” Vez’ro laughed. The lioness cocked her head to one side, gazing at Mal’damba for an answer.

“My goddess, it is an honor to meet you,” Vez’ro continued. “I am deeply grateful for your presence among one of your temples.”

The lioness bowed her head, then began to walk out, but Mal’damba stopped her.

“Er, let’s go the back way, my goddess, just so no one tries to hunt you down,” Mal’damba said. The lioness turned around then followed Mal’damba through the corridors and to the back, where a garden was. Her and Mal’damba went to the back of the garden and stopped.

“My goddess…” Mal’damba began. He breathed before speaking again. “I understand your concern for me, but he is one of those with a golden heart.”

The lioness stared at him, flicking an ear.

“But I will be honest, I have grown to have deep feelings for him. He is a man that I cannot let slip out of my mind.” Mal’damba continued. The cobra moved herself to his shoulders laying on them as he squeezed his hands as he talked. “I care too much for him. I refuse for you to do anything to him.”

The lioness’ eyes did not move. “I will await my punishment.”

They both kept silent, staring at each other. The lioness disappeared through the bush, leaving Mal’damba alone.


	31. Chapter 31

Soreness and pain filled through Fernando as he awoke. Dark red filled his vision when he opened his eyes. It was a dark red curtain that draped above the bed. The curtain was opened at the end, showing a large dark colored room. There was a round table that had textures with beautiful chairs that were cushioned near it. On the table was a mess of medical supplies. Fernando’s eyes continued to explore more of the room. There were steps below the bed as if it was staged. The bed itself was fairly large, king-sized almost. There was a dark green closet door with golden lining. The room was softly lit with a lamp that hung by the door.

Fernando sat up, grunting as his abdomen ached and stung. He observed to find himself wearing some sort of silk shirt, opened to reveal his chest and his bandaged wounds, slightly stained with crimson. He wore dark green baggy pants as well.

Fernando then began to stand up, grabbing onto the bed as vertigo struck him. As he gained himself, he walked to the door opening it and gazing out at the long stretched hallway, a hallway on the left and two others doors at the end of the hallway that was a dead end. The hallways were dark, only a torch was placed on a part of the wall. Fernando exited out of the room, grabbing the lamp that was hanging by him, and limped to the hallway and walked through, his feet lightly hitting the stone floor. On the hallway walls was patterned with painted textures that Fernando didn’t understand. At the end of the hallway were two ways, right or left. Down the left were many doors and on his right was another hallway that led into a large area. Fernando turned right and ventured, putting his hand against the wall as it still was uneasy for him to walk. He escaped into the large room that was largely open with many tables and chairs. Stained glass windows filled the area with pictures of people treating others along with other textures.

It was night out, moonlight filling the room of what assumed to be a dining area. Fernando saw another open hallway and walked towards it, trying to find an answer to where he was. He turned left, going down another corridor. The corridor then went into a sharp right. As he peered beyond the corner, he saw a large area and two windows with a door. The outside. Fernando rushed to the door and pushed it open gazing out.

A beautiful garden. Trees and bushes surrounded the area. Frogs and crickets filled the night along with slight beads of light that were fireflies. A pathway led Fernando through the garden. As he went through a pathway through a small opening, he saw a large lake before him, wading and often showing ripples from the fish. Contained in the lake was a sky of its own, showing its own stars similar to the ones above. The pathway went around the lake, but at one end of the lake was another opening where Fernando went to.

The pathway stopped to a glade. No other entrance was available to him. Trees surrounded the glade like a wooden fence, yet some openings if anyone wished to leave. Fernando stood in the middle of the large glade, gazing at the fireflies that often let out their glow.

“Good to see your up.”

Fernando swerved around, aiming the lantern to whoever spoke. Before him was an older man, holding a large cane in one of his hands. At the top of the cane were gourds that dangled from it. As he approached closer, his features were more seeable. He wore a grey robe with brown lining. A mask covered his nose and eyes but left his smiling, dark-skinned lips visible.

“Who- What is.. Where am I?” Fernando managed to stutter.

“Easy there, Fernando. You shouldn’t be walking with a wound like that one,” The older man said, pointing to the wound with his cane.

“How do you know my name?” Fernando asked as question beyond question filled his mind.

“You’re in the garden. You know, you frightened one of our healers. If you left, he feared he’d get eaten alive by the cobras if your friend found out.” The older man continued, ignoring Fernando’s queries.

“Friend?” Fernando asked once more. The older man told nothing and turned away, ushering Fernando to follow. A tiny voice in his head told him to run, but he resisted and followed the older man with caution back into the building. They both each walked through a maze of hallways and into a fairly large area. On one side were two vast doors. As they fully exited the hallway and into the area, Fernando peered up in awe at the stone statue before him; a snake tangled on a stick with gourds. Fernando felt his heart began beating as his brain went to a straight conclusion of hinting where he may be.

“My name is Vez’ro,” The man greeted himself as they entered. “I am the priest here at this temple.”

“Temple?” Fernando inquired.

“Yes, the temple of Wekono herself,” The man answered. Fernando blinked upon hearing the connection.  _He was right._

“W-Wekono? The Wekono? As in her chosen is-”

“Ah! Mal’damba!”

Fernando’s eyes then met the man. A familiar witch doctor that entered rather hastily. Fernando felt his throat bottle up and eyes water.

“Is he alright-?” Mal’damba asked, before stopping himself upon seeing Fernando. His appearance hadn’t change one bit since they last saw each other.

“…Spaniard..” Mal’damba managed to spit out as he saw the man.

“M-Mal..” Fernando stuttered, swallowing as much as he could to prevent himself from crying.

“He was out and about, figuring on where to go or where he was. It was quite humorous really,” Vez’ro said.

“Thank you, Vez’ro. I will take him from here,” Mal’damba said, and put a hand on Fernando’s back pushing him along back to the room where he was.


	32. Chapter 32

As they both reached the room, Mal’damba closed the door behind him.

“I apologize for-”

A sniff. A simple, sorrow sniff stopped Mal’damba from speaking. As he turned to Fernando, he saw him… crying. Mal’damba had only seen signs of Fernando cry, but for him to spill actual tears brought shock to the chosen.

“…Fernando, I.. I had a reason to leave-” Mal’damba began.

“You don’t know how glad I am… to hear your voice..” Fernando muttered. Mal’damba blinked seeing a smile on his face. Fernando then laughed, wiping his tears.

“Your.. not angry?” Mal’damba asked.

“A-Angry? How could I be angry? You had your reasons and I respect that, but to see you and hear your voice… That’s all I ever wanted,” Fernando stuttered through hiccups and sniffs. Mal’damba stood there, not knowing how to continue, but went to the bed.

“Come on, you need to lay down,” Mal’damba said, patting the bed before heading towards the table. Fernando climbed into the bed, putting the covers over his legs. Mal’damba grabbed a cushioned chair and carried it to the bed, having a seat in it next to Fernando.

“How do you feel?” Mal’damba asked.

“Sore as hell,” Fernando said, laughing slightly. “How did you even find me?”

“A forest fire,” Mal’damba responded.

“Oh.. uh. Gods, I feel really guilty for that,” Fernando grumbled. “I was attacked by a lion and I had no other way to fight back. The thing was huge and it pierced right through my armor!”

Guilt somehow struck Mal’damba, but he ignored it for the time. “Yes, I know.”

“All I remember was it throwing me and it went black. I thought I was a goner,” Fernando said. Mal’damba was silent.

“Did you find me in the forest right there or?” Fernando asked.

“Yes and with her,” Mal’damba said.

“Her?”

“Wekono. It may sound crazy when your ears hear it, but I was more shocked then you were. The lioness was Wekono,” Mal’damba said. Fernando’s eyes widened, but his mouth was kept shut.

“…Wh-. Did she.. Was it something..?” Fernando began, but continued to stutter, trying to find the right words. “Do you detest something or?”

“No! No, no, Fernando if you’re presuming I have something against you, I don’t,” Mal’damba said, placing a hand on Fernando’s. “She was just protecting me.”

“Because of me?”

“Because of herself. See, when she lived on these lands, she fell in love with someone who adored her. Just when her guard was at its lowest, the person killed her, but her spirit stayed strong. A fallen goddess she became, but it didn’t stop her from killing the man with every animal that she could grasp upon.” Mal’damba explained. “She was frightened I would fall into the same fate as her.”

“Ah… And I thought this entire time I did something to make you loathe me forever,” Fernando joked. Fernando laughed, but Mal’damba didn’t. Mal’damba released his hand from Fernando’s, sitting back.

“So.. she wanted to kill me?” Fernando asked.

“Sadly, yes, but I stopped her and somehow convinced her to not do so. She carried you here where other healers brought you back to health,” Mal’damba explained. Fernando nodded. They both were silent before Mal’damba got up and walked to the door.

“Hey Mal,” Fernando said. Mal’damba turned around, opening the door. Fernando’s mouth was open, but nothing came out.

“Thanks,” Fernando managed to say, but his face seemed like he wanted to say something else, but Mal’damba didn’t have the time to ask. Mal’damba made a soft grunt and exited, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was rare for Mal’damba to grow terrified, but truly feeling such fear was something Mal’damba didn’t miss. He didn’t wish to meditate and meet his fate, but he had to either way. Taking a deep breath, Mal’damba pushed open the doors that were in front of him.

“Do not bother me under any circumstances. Do not come down if you hear anything nor ask about my current situation. You are to sit here and guard these doors. Ve’zro is not allowed to come in either. No one is allowed to,” Mal’damba said to the guards at the door. “Even Fernando. If it gets chaotic, don’t hesitate to commit any forceful actions against him.”

“Yes, Mal’damba.” One of them spoke, slamming a spear against the ground. Mal’damba sighed and gazed at the stairs that were before him. He descended, hearing the doors creak close behind him, causing the stairway to grow pitch black. Once he got to the bottom, there was a faint green and purple glow. Mal’damba followed the glow into a large room.

The large room had crystals and gourds strung from the ceiling, giving off a soft light. There were offerings piled at the sides; herbs, trinkets, gold, and even shredded snakeskin. At the end of the room was a shrine with a small statue of a cobra hissing at a bird. Mal’damba walked up to the shrine and sat down. He got into his posture and took a deep breath. He saw nothing but the blackness in his eyes.

Hearing the tropics made his heart want to rip out of his chest. He was terrified to open his eyes, so he kept them closed. There was then a hand under his chin. His eyes pried open. The hand lifted, making his head face what was now Wekono. Her eyes giving daggers to Mal’damba’s. She released her hand, now walking away from Mal’damba, her dress dragging behind her. Mal’damba’s eyes twitched to the back of her dress, where at the end of it was a slight snake tail that vanished into the dressed.

Mal’damba’s eyes shot back to Wekono upon hearing her speak. “Why do you carry the rabbit so close to you?”

She stopped where she was, her back turned to him. Mal’damba then could hear the sound of movement behind him.

“If you are that afraid, why do you declare such fearless words against me?” Wekono asked, turning around. Her face was calm, but there was slight anger in her words. Mal’damba stated nothing, knowing if he tried to argue, she’d scold him. There was then something crawling up his back, causing his breath to quicken as the large cobra that Wekono had, climbed on his back and onto his shoulder.

“Cease your terror,” Wekono said. “I am not going to punish you.”

He felt his heart stop. “What?”

The cobra slithered down from his shoulder, onto his lap then to Wekono, vanishing into her dress.

“Why I spare you?” Wekono said, raising an eyebrow. “Because if he ends your life, that’s your own consequence.”

Mal’damba couldn’t help but feel relieved. He let out a sigh as the beads of sweat ran down his face.

“I sensed the golden heart within him, but there was something else that was blocking it, causing me to… Hesitate. He holds a slight power of the gods, but I just believe it’s those crystals itself,” Wekono explained. “Yes, I was afraid of him, but I only tried to kill him to protect you, my chosen.”

Mal’damba stared at Wekono, seeing sorrow in her eyes. Did she.. care for Mal’damba?

“My goddess, I thank you, but I can reassure you, that man is nothing against me; armed or not,” Mal’damba said. “I may care for him, but if he tried such foolish actions, I’d have him beg for mercy before he bats an eye.”

Wekono peered at him once more. It was then the sorrow lifted into a small smile. She softly laughed. It was sweet and pure, making Mal’damba’s heart slightly skip a beat.  _She was beautiful overall._

“My chosen, you amuse me,” she said. “Alright, I will let this pass, but if he does anything, it’s on you.”

Mal’damba stood up, bowing to Wekono.

“A snake and a phoenix don’t go well together, but opposites do attract somehow,” Wekono said. She turned around and walked away, forcing Mal’damba to wake from his meditating, seeing himself back in front of the shrine.


	33. Chapter 33

Mal’damba grumbled as he woke up. He sat up on the bed he was in, seeing the two other empty beds in the room. He grabbed his mask from the desk and put it on, also slipping into his top and shawl. He exited the room and into the hallways, nodding to students that bowed when he passed by. Mal’damba reached his room and knocked on the door.

“Fernando? It’s Mal’damba,” He said. “May I come in?”

“Huh? Oh uh- yeah sure..” A drowsy voice replied.  _Must’ve just woken up._ Mal’damba opened the door to see Fernando rubbing his eyes. His hair was a ball of mess making Mal’damba cover his mouth quickly to prevent any laughter from slipping. Fernando blinked then felt his hair and began to pat it down, embarrassed.

“I look awful! I-I apologize-!” He stuttered, trying to cover his hair but Mal’damba chuckled.

“It’s quite alright Fernando. Your secret is safe with me,” Mal’damba teased. Fernando began braiding his hair as Mal’damba went to the closet and took out Fernando’s armor that was in it.

“That’s where they were!” Fernando exclaimed. “And just when I thought I was being robbed!”

Mal’damba let out a sharp laugh. “No one here would do such things.”

Fernando chuckled as Mal’damba placed the armor on the table and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it, letting those who came to the room to clean the armor.

“Can you get up?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando climbed out of bed and began to walk, but stumbled slightly. Mal’damba rushed to his side, holding onto his arm lightly.

“I’m fine, just a bit sore,” Fernando said, grunting.

“You can lean on me if you want,” Mal’damba said. “Come on. Let’s get us both some food.”

“Oh please..” Fernando begged, holding his stomach. Mal’damba and Fernando walked out to the hallway, Mal’damba hovering close to Fernando. Fernando only leaned into Mal’damba once but recovered himself. They made it to the dining area. Students and other healers were scarce throughout the room, but their attention was direct to both Mal’damba and Fernando. Mal’damba, keeping a proper posture, ushered Fernando to a seat and Mal’damba sat across from him.

“I usually have my food delivered to me in this spot. It’ll be a minute or two,” Mal’damba explained.

“Alright that’s fine,” Fernando said. He peered around, especially eyeing the students. The students had no mask on, but there were some that had on a full mask or half of one, showing only the mouth.

“Hey, uh, what’s with the masks?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba raised his eyebrows putting his arms on the table.

“The masks? Well, that’s for personal reasons, especially those under Wekono,” Mal’damba answered. “But I can tell you that those who don’t have a mask are students, those who have half of a mask are acolytes, priests, and/or some healers, and the full mask is clerics, high witchdoctors, or important people, such as I.”

“Interesting. I am guessing that this too is some sort of school?”

“You could say that, yes,” Mal’damba responded.

Fernando interlaced his hands together. “What of those snake and human hybrids?”

“The druids?” Mal’damba questioned for clarification.

“Is that what they are?” Fernando further asked.

“Well, yes. They are split up into different tasks. They are the ascended, becoming one of the spirits. It’s not just snakes, but they are most common since it’s an easier ascension. There are birds, lions, horses- Any animal upon this island really.” Mal’damba said.

“So there are centaurs here?”

“Oh no, centaurs are far more different,” Mal’damba stated. A druid came by with two plates of meat, handing it to each of them. They both voiced their thank yous and Mal’damba propped up his mask to eat. Sitting in silence, they ate for a while, but Fernando spoke up once he was almost finished, while Mal’damba was already finished, his mask pulled down to cover his mouth.

“Hey uh, can I tell you something? Or I don’t know if this will be asking,” Fernando began. “And this may sound… odd.. but I just want clarification.”

“Proceed,” Mal’damba granted.

“Wekono… She’s a goddess correct?” Fernando questioned.

“Yes,” Mal’damba responded.

“And she’s the goddess of snakes?”

“Not precisely. She’s the goddess of sorrow and vengeance, wielder of animal spirits among this very island,”

“But she… prefers cobras?”

“…I guess so. Why specifically cobras, you ask?”

“You see before you came to Paladins, we had that ‘fake no respawn battle’.”

“Oh, yes I saw that. You did quite well,”

“Gracias, but getting to my point. When I died-not really die, but that’s what I thought-I had this dream of a woman. A tall, gorgeous woman, wearing a dress with these crystals around this.. high collar- I think that’s the word? Yeah, high collar,” Fernando explained. “She came to me and just… stared at me, then grew upset and a cobra from her dress attacked me and that’s when I woke up. For a short while, I thought you were this woman. So I am asking; is she Wekono?”

Mal’damba’s eyes widened, utter shock on his face. His eyes shot to the others in the room who may have been eavesdropping and no doubt, anyone near him too heard it and was expressing almost the same consternation as Mal’damba. One of the students nearby began to get up, ready to pull out a dagger from their belt, but another student stopped them, forcing them to sit down. Mal’damba could see the fear within Fernando’s eyes upon realizing what he mentioned, may have stirred rising tension.

“D-Did I do something wrong?” Fernando shuddered. “I swear, I just.. died and had that dream-!”

“Did anyone else experience the dream?” Mal’damba asked.

“Wh-”

“ _Did ANYONE ELSE experience the DREAM_ ,” Mal’damba repeated, in a more serious and demanding tone.

“I don’t know! I never really asked!” Fernando exclaimed. Mal’damba put his hands under his mask, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t believe this.  _Is this what Wekono meant when she ‘sensed’ him?_

“Chosen! He probably snuck into-!”

Mal’damba’s head snapped to the student, cursing at him in his own language. The student immediately recoiled, his face growing pale. Mal’damba then got up.

“Let’s go. I need to fetch the cobra,” Mal’damba said. Mal’damba helped Fernando up, eyeing the students that tried to keep their gaze away. They left the cafeteria and sauntered through the maze of hallways.

“How large is this temple?” Fernando joked. “It feels like it’s own town.”

Mal’damba chuckled, walking up to a door and opened it. There were a screened porch and an inside garden. Lurking in the garden were snakes of many kinds. Exotic plants served as trees for them and the ground often scurried with rats or any small animal. Mal’damba turned to Fernando who seemed slightly white.

“You don’t have to go in,” Mal’damba laughed. “I’ll be quick.”

“Alright,” Fernando said. Mal’damba left the porch carefully and walked through the path of the garden, searching around for the cobra. There was a hiss next to his foot, making his head turn to the noise, seeing the familiar green cobra slithering up to him. He bent down, scooping up the cobra.

“My girl, I am glad to say he’s alive,” Mal’damba said, placing the cobra on his shoulders. “I will be honest with you on this.”

The cobra flicked her tongue at Mal’damba, letting him know she was listening.

“I think I developed deep feelings for Fernando,” Mal’damba whispered. “And I am hoping you’d accept him as well.”

The cobra flicked her tongue at Mal’damba once more in response, staring into his mask. Her cape stretching out slightly before slithering into his collar.

“That’s not an answer,” Mal’damba said but rolled his eyes, smiling. He made it back to Fernando who was observing a cobra near the porch.

“Do you want to hold one?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando turned to Mal’damba shyly.

“I’m good,” Fernando said.

“Are you sure?”

“… Uh… N- I.. Yes I am,” Fernando stuttered. Mal’damba could tell in his posture he wished to, but in his eyes, there was a slight fear.

“Hold out your hand,” Mal’damba said.

“Que?”

“Hold out your hand, promise me,” Mal’damba repeated. Fernando carefully held out his arm and Mal’damba placed his hand under Fernando’s. He tapped his collar, getting the cobra’s attention. The cobra peered out of the shawl, seeing Fernando. He could feel her cape widen, but Mal’damba brushed the top of her head.

“It is alright. If Wekono has accepted him, I trust you to,” Mal’damba said. The snake crawled out of his shawl and onto his arm, stopping where Fernando’s hand was, flicking her tongue at it. Mal’damba held his breath, seeing her cape expanding. She then loosened once one of her tongue’s hit one of Fernando’s fingers. It was almost quickly she got onto Fernando’s arm and crawled up to his shoulders to rest on them. Mal’damba let out a hearty laugh.

“Did you forget what Fernando looked like?” Mal’damba joked. The cobra shamefully moved her head away from Mal’damba’s gaze.

“I think it was the long hair,” Fernando said, petting the cobra’s head. Mal’damba smiled.

“Hey, we haven’t caught up. Why don’t we?” Fernando asked.

“Alright, let’s walk. I may even show you around,” Mal’damba said.

* * *

Mal’damba roared with laughter, slamming his hand on the grass.

“In front of everyone?” Mal’damba laughed.

“I don’t know about everyone else, but Pip kissed Lex right in front of me!” Fernando exclaimed. “Then after a few minutes of awkward silence between us, he told me: ‘Fernando, you’re a good friend and I’m trusting you when I say this; I will admit, I kinda enjoyed that.’”

“What in spirit’s name?” Mal’damba asked, still chuckling.

“I couldn’t tell if he was being honest or he too was drunk!” Fernando said.

“Oh the poor, poor soul,” Mal’damba laughed. They both recollected themselves after their laughing fit, sitting almost silently in the garden.

“But I feel bad for Pip,” Fernando started. “It’s complicated really of what’s going on, or what I picked up: Pip is fond of Lex, yet I think Lex prefers Sha Lin a bit more than Pip and Sha Lin too is starting to grow on Lex, but I am a hundred percent sure Sha Lin has some sort of crush on me.”

“Really?” Mal’damba asked.

“Yeah. I mean Sha Lin is a cool guy, but I feel like he is better off with Lex,” Fernando admitted. Mal’damba said nothing but kept quiet.

“Fernando?”

“Si?”

Mal’damba turned away from him, occupying himself purposely. “Are you afraid of falling in love again?”

“Not really. I mean there is some fear, but.. not much,” Fernando responded.

“Not even fearing rejection?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando shook his head.

“Why do you ask?” Fernando questioned. “…Are you scared of falling in love?”

“I was, but,” Mal’damba turned to Fernando, feeling his face slightly grow warm. “I think someone helped me with that fear.”

It was Fernando’s turn to have his face grow red. He rubbed the back of his neck, his head faced away from Mal’damba but his eyes still on him.

“D-Do… You want to fall in love?” He stuttered. Mal’damba felt a hand on top of his, but he didn’t leave his gaze off Fernando.

“Only if you wish to.” Mal’damba responded. It was then Mal’damba interlaced his fingers with Fernando’s. Mal’damba saw Fernando’s eyes hooded, a soft smile on his face.

“I would love to.” He responded.


	34. Chapter 34

Fernando danced in Mal’damba’s room gleefully, holding his hand close to his chest. He fell onto the bed sighing longingly. Though he has felt this many times before, it was still his favorite. Fernando had completely fallen. Whenever he thought of Mal’damba, he couldn’t help himself but giggle and sigh. Though they have just confessed, Fernando felt like a teenager thinking about their crush. Oh, how love was a mysterious yet beautiful emotion.

He slept through the night with no problem, a smile on his face through his sleep. He woke up the next morning and prepared himself rather quickly. Mal’damba had given him brushes to try for his hair and new clean clothes. He slipped on the silk clothing and it surprisingly fitted him. As he was brushing his hair, he heard the door knock.

“Come in!” Fernando called. He peered over to see Mal’damba wearing a bag around his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Fernando said softly.

“Morning,” Mal’damba said, closing the door behind him. “Can we talk?”

“Of course, amor, what is it?” Fernando said, putting the brush down and sitting on a chair at the table.

“Amor?” Mal’damba asked.

“Oh uh, it’s… love..” Fernando clarified.

“Pet names already?” Fernando heard Mal’damba chuckle. “You are adorable.”

Fernando tugged at the collar of his shirt, too laughing, feeling his face flush. “What was it you needed?”

“Ah, right. I was thinking for these past months and I have finally decided to come back,” Mal’damba said.

“Come back?” Fernando questioned.

“To Paladins,” Mal’damba said. Fernando’s eyes widened and his smile was even wider. Fernando then grabbed Mal’damba’s hands and sprung to his feet.

“That’s fantastic! Everyone would be thrilled to have you!” Fernando exclaimed and pulled Mal’damba into a tight hug. Mal’damba resisted, pushing Fernando away.

“Fernando!” Mal’damba snapped but recollected himself as Fernando lowered his enthusiasm. “…Don’t… Hug me please.”

“Apologies,” Fernando said. “So when do we leave?”

“I am hoping noon. I already told Vez’ro upon this, so he’s informing the whole temple,” Mal’damba stated.

“I can leave then. We could maybe find Sha Lin and the others,” Fernando suggested.

“We will find them. It’s our only way off this island anyhow,” Mal’damba corrected.

“Want me to get on my armor?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba put up a hand in response, stopping him.

“I don’t want you to carry that thing around all day. Let your body fully awake, then you may,” Mal’damba said.

“Will do,” Fernando said.

“Let’s get breakfast,” Mal’damba said. Fernando tied his hair back into a loose ponytail and followed Mal’damba to the dining area where other people gathered. They both sat down across from each other and began to chat, but a student stopped them as she approached Mal’damba.

“Chosen?” She asked.

“Yes? How can I help you?” Mal’damba responded. She handed him a small wooden snake, carved rather neatly. Mal’damba stared at it, then took it, inspecting it.

“Did you carve this?” Mal’damba asked. She nodded, squeezing her hands that were on her lap. “This is well done!”

“Th-Thank you chosen. I wanted to give this to you upon hearing that you will be leaving. As a parting gift,” She said, bowing.

“I thank you for it,” Mal’damba said, getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. “And I am sure Wekono too would appreciate the gift once I show her.”

The girl’s eyes widened, then she recoiled her face, red. She bowed again and glanced at Fernando curiously, before leaving the dining area. Mal’damba sat down, inspecting the small carved snake.

“Do you get gifts?” Fernando asked.

“By the citizens yes, but by students… It’s rare,” Mal’damba responded, his mask still facing the item.

“They must be really fond of you. Being this healer with extraordinary powers. People look at you as their protector,” Fernando said. “I long that, greatly.”

“You must have some great moments during your knighthood, haven’t you not?” Mal’damba asked.

“Oh of course I have. I saved a town or two, but I was just recognized as someone who passed by and did little help!” Fernando ranted. Mal’damba laughed, shaking his head.

They both ate and wandered for the rest of their time in the garden and temple, Fernando often plucking flowers from the garden without Mal’damba noticing for a later gift. Fernando couldn’t help but smile throughout their time; feeling Mal’damba’s hand on his, braided together. They only stopped when Mal’damba was around someone.

Must not be the public affectionate type, Fernando thought, but rather not dwell on it.

The time of noon came around and Fernando slipped onto his armor, inspecting it carefully. There were minor dents in them from the lion’s teeth. The memory of the lion pinning him and nearly biting his throat flashed in his mind. He shook his head to push it away and fully slipped into his armor. It was.. a startling battle and how the lion fought made more sense to Fernando that it was Wekono. Yet, the lingering topic on her wanting to kill Fernando made his blood run bitter.

A knock on the door stopped his thoughts as Mal’damba came in.

“You ready to go?” Mal’damba asked. “I have your weaponry at the entrance.”

Mal’damba had a large bag around his shoulder, dirty and slightly ragged.

“You know it. Let’s pray they will be there waiting,” Fernando said and they both exited out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

The stares were little of Fernando’s concern, knowing they weren’t directed at him, but he was a knight with the chosen!  _He had to at least bathe in one glance._

“Do you know where you are staying when you got here?” Mal’damba asked, directing Fernando down the dirt sidewalk.

“Uh, I know it’s an inn of some sorts,” Fernando began.

“Great, we will start with number Inn one out of thirty-two,” Mal’damba commented, sarcastically.

“Are there, that many inns?” Fernando questioned, slightly worried.

“No, I was joking, but I have a positive feeling I know where the advisors might reserve you,” Mal’damba answered. “Follow me.”

Mal’damba quickened his pace and Fernando followed behind with large, metallic stomps. They entered a large building; inside was small, only a couple of tables serving as a waiting room. Mal’damba walked up to the receptionist, who bowed in his presence on knowing who it was. They spoke among each other in Mal’damba’s native language. Once they were finished, Mal’damba turned to Fernando.

“I’m surprised your team isn’t here, but they are at the Inn just a block away. Let’s move,” Mal’damba explained and dragged Fernando along to the next inn, where nearly the same thing happened.

The receptionist at the next Inn walked away from the desk and Mal’damba stood next to Fernando, tapping his foot.

“Are you anxious?” Fernando softly asked, leaning down.

“A small bit,” Mal’damba admitted. “I haven’t seen them in so long, I fear they may scold me.”

“Scold you? Amor, I doubt that. Even if they did, I would defend you,” Fernando whispered, placing his hand on Mal’damba’s shoulder and squeezing it softly. “I’m right here. There is no need to worry.”

“Thank you,” Mal’damba whispered back. The receptionist returned, making Fernando remove his hand from Mal’damba’s shoulder. He spoke to Mal’damba and the chosen nodded.

“Yeah, they’re here. He reported they’ll be down here in a minute,” Mal’damba told Fernando. Footsteps made Fernando turn his head to the source, seeing a small vulpine enter the room with eyes wide.

“Fernando? Mal’damba?” The vulpine asked. A wide smile appeared on his face as raced to Fernando leaped up. Fernando instinctually grabbed him and pulled him into a careful hug, then let him down.

“We thought you died or something!” Pip exclaimed.

“Died? I didn’t die!” Fernando said, raising an eyebrow.

“Fernando..!” A voice boomed. Just as Fernando turned, a large force leaped onto his chest, nearly making him lose his balance, but he caught it just in time to see Sha Lin hugging Fernando as tightly as he could. Sha Lin leaped off Fernando.

“Oh thank the gods you are alive! We have been searching for almost hours but stopped once the forest fire happened. We assumed it was you, but we didn’t wish to delve far into the flames,” Sha Lin explained. Makoa, Lex, and Androxus came in not too long after, both Makoa and Lex having smiles, being relieved on seeing Fernando.

“What happened!?” Sha Lin asked. “You were right behind us, then poof! Vanished out of thin air!”

“It’s a.. long story really, but let us settle before we get started,” Fernando said.

* * *

“A lion? Attacked you?” Lex asked, taking a sip of his drink. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I have the marks to prove it,” Fernando said. “Just look at my armor.”

“And Mal’damba found you?” Pip asked.

“With the lion. I convinced her to leave Fernando alone and she brought him to my temple where we treated him back to health,” Mal’damba explained. “I was terrified in all honesty.”

“I am glad that you’re coming back,” Makoa said. “You are an incredible healer.”

“Hey! I’m right here, Makoa!” Pip exclaimed.

“And you too Pip,” Makoa corrected himself calmly.

“I agree with Makoa. If it hadn’t been for Mal’damba, I would’ve died,” Fernando said, putting a hand on Mal’damba’s shoulder once more and rubbed it. “I’m in his debt.”

“ _Nottomentionironicsincetheyhangoutalot_ ,” Androxus mumbled under his mask, but Fernando pretended to not notice.  

“So this is the fire wielder?”

Fernando’s attention turned to a man. He had long black hair with a small fire pin that made a small bun at the back. He wore rather comfy attire, but something that symbolized his authority and power.

He pulled a chair and sat next to Pip, across from Sha Lin who purposely moved his head away.

“How pathetic it is for you to lose your group that easily. And starting that fire? You sure do catch my attention.” The man teased.

“It was an accident really,” Fernando clarified. The man’s smirk faded.

“Oh, then I take that back,” He said. “You still are pathetic.”

Fernando raised an eyebrow.  _Where did this come from suddenly?_

“And you must be the chosen,” the man said, his attention shifting to Mal’damba. “You are quite the talk here on this island.”

“Of course. Wekono chose me after all,” Mal’damba replied.

“By a mere person?”

“ _A god,_ ”

“A god! My apologies, your graciousness,” The man said sarcastically. “I didn’t know you were that special.”

“I’d watch your tongue unless you want it ripped out by the spirits,” Mal’damba said calmly.

“If the spirits loathe me, I’d be dead long ago,” the man remarked. “They fear me.”

“I highly doubt that,”

“Prove it, then. Or are you going to hide, like you are with that mask?”

“At least I don’t act like a foolish child,”

“Well, I don’t get mothered by their own god,”

“I don’t act spoiled and kill those who go against me,”

“I’m not a man who depends on non-existent deities for survival,”

“I at least don’t look like someone wh-”

Sha Lin shot up from his seat and stormed away, causing both of them to quiet. Lex got up and rushed after him, giving daggers to both the man and Mal’damba as he left.

“You like feeding the fire, do you, chosen?” The man smirked.


	36. Chapter 36

“I apologize for causing that,” Mal’damba admitted, petting the cobra upon his lap as he sat on the bed in the Inn.

“You were just trying to-”

“No, Fernando, I was being arrogant. I made Sha Lin uncomfortable and I will apologize to him in the morning,” Mal’damba said.

Fernando walked over to Mal’damba and sat next to him, taking his hand and squeezed it. Mal’damba peered over to Fernando who stared at him with worry.

“Fernando you don’t have to fret about me,” Mal’damba calmly argued.

“I know,” Fernando responded. “But I want to let you know I am here and I love you.”

Mal’damba stopped petting the cobra. “..I love you too.”

Fernando kissed Mal’damba’s hand softly, making Mal’damba smile under his mask. Mal’damba laced his fingers with Fernando’s, both of them growing quiet as they enjoyed the small moment. Fernando was the first to part, grabbing the remote from the nightstand.

“Mind if I turn something on?” Fernando asked.

“Not at all,” Mal’damba said. Fernando turned on the small box television and began flipping through channels. He eventually stopped at a cooking one, which he put the remote down to.

“I’m going to get ready for bed. Fill free to change the channel,” Fernando said getting up. He dug through his bag and exited into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“Hey! Save some hot water for me, by the way!” Mal’damba called. There was a loud roar of laughter from the bathroom, making Mal’damba grin. The chosen turned his attention to the show.

* * *

“Are you guys alright?” Sha Lin asked, seeing that both Mal’damba and Fernando were exhausted.

“Y-Yeah we are fine,” Fernando answered for both of them. The truth was they both couldn’t sleep for some odd reason. Mal’damba could tell Fernando was tossing and turning all that night. Mal began to talk to Fernando two hours before they had to wake up and they eventually got up.

“You look worn out,” Androxus pointed out.

“Well, I slept fine,” a man butted in as he passed by.

“Good for you, Zhin,” Androxus muttered. They sat at the docks, waiting for the captain to give them the okay to board.

“I miss Captain Fleur,” Lex admitted. “She was a great captain.”

“And lovely,” Pip added.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, Pip,” Fernando said, but by the pat on the back he gave to Mal’damba, Mal’damba knew he was joking.

“Aight! You’re free ta’ board!” One of the crew members said. Mal’damba grabbed his bag and boarded the ship that swayed among the waters. Once boarding, there was a young man giving orders to the crew. He had blonde hair tied back and within the braid was jewels and rings. He had two red crystal earrings dangle from his ears, that violently moved when he twisted his head. He was thin, but his dark brown coat hid most of his build. A tattoo of a cloud was on his neck and vanished into his clothing underneath. He turned to the group and clapped his hands, smiling wide.

“Ah! Bonjour, bonjour!” He said. “Welcome aboard! I am Captain Johnson, but please, call me John.”

He approached each of them, shaking their hands.

“I will make this brief since I too loathe talking about this all the time. Fill free to hang around the edges, but if you fall, that’s on you, darling. I will let you know when we go into the air and what to expect,” John explained. “Also it seems we have one more, so you may have to share a room.”

“I’m not sharing with anyone so you can figure that out,” Zhin said and walked off and into the rooms.

“I don’t mind rooming,” Lex said. “Want to room, Sha Lin?”

“O-Oh, if you want!” Sha Lin stuttered.

“Great, let’s go settle in,” Lex said, grabbing his items and walked to the rooms as well. Just as they left, Fernando chuckled, elbowing Mal’damba.  They each put their stuff into their rooms and meet up again at the boat. Zhin was still in his room, not coming out. The boat began to move and sail into the water, swaying. After almost an hour of sailing, the boat began to lurch.

“Alright, everyone! Up we go!” Johnson yelled. Secondary sails shot out from the sides of the ship and the ship itself began to rise from the water. Makoa walked back into the rooms as the ship flew higher and higher into the sky. Mal’damba however, was in awe of what he was witnessing, keeping his eyes glued to the water below. This was going to be an interesting trip.


	37. Chapter 37

“You seem like the strong fellow, monsieur,”

“You know it,”

“How about you and me have a good ol’ arm wrestle?”

Fernando blinked at Johnson, who had his arms crossed, smirking.

“Are you sure you want to?” Fernando asked.

“Well, what else am I going to do around here?” Johnson asked.

“Alright then amigo, your funeral,” Fernando teased.

“Are you doubting my strength?” Johnson asked, pulling out a table and two boxes.

“Who said I was? I’m just saying, you’re going against a knight here,” Fernando boasted.

“A knight now? This is interesting!” Johnson exclaimed. Fernando sat at one of the boxes while Johnson sat across from him, his arm in position. Fernando too got into position, his hand gripping Johnson’s tightly.

“Taylor! We need a judge!” Johnson called. A bald, muscular man came over and placed a hand on their knuckles. Other crew members joined around along with Mal’damba, Pip, Sha Lin and Androxus.

“Ya ready?” Taylor asked. They both nodded.

“Go!”

**_SLAM._ **

And there it was. Sheer silence. It took everyone just a few seconds to process what happened, for it was quick, like a flash. Androxus roared with laughter along with other crew members.  _Fernando had lost._

Fernando blinked at his arm that was overpowered by Johnson’s. Johnson smirked, sticking his tongue out playfully at Fernando. He let go of Fernando and stood up, brushing himself off.  _There was no way… It was probably a distraction._

“Two out of three!” Fernando challenged. Some of the crew members snickered, but Johnson put his hand up to quiet them.

“Alright,” Johnson said. He took off his coat, underneath a baggy white t-shirt. His cloud tattoo was now visible, stopping at his elbow. John sat down again and they both got into position, Taylor placing his hand on their knuckles.

“Ready? Go!” Taylor said. Now there was a fight. Fernando began getting the upper hand, but Johnson sat there, peering into Fernando’s eyes with a smile.

**_SLAM._ **

Another lost. This time Androxus was gasping for air as he went into another laughing fit.

“I-I need a second..!” He cackled as he quickly walked away, screeching like a hyena.

“Wish to go again, monsieur~?” He asked.

“I’ll pass..” Fernando mumbled and got up, holding his wrist, passing everyone and going to the ship’s edge.  _How pitiful it was to lose against someone so… thin. Was Fernando growing weak again?_

“For someone young and slim, he sure has the strength,” Mal’damba said, walking up next to him. “Don’t think too much of it, Spaniard. You win some and you lose some.”

“No kidding,” Fernando grumbled, jealousy in his tone. Mal’damba chuckled, patting Fernando’s back.

“If you want, you can challenge me,” Mal’damba offered. Fernando turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

“Who knows? I may win, I may lose,” Mal’damba said.

“That is if you so desire,” Fernando answered.

“Come on,” Mal’damba said, grabbing Fernando’s wrist and pulling him along. They both sat at the table in position, however, Mal’damba propped up his mask to show his mouth.

“Ready?” Mal’damba asked, smiling.

“Mhm,” Fernando said. They then began. To Fernando’s surprise, Mal’damba was actually making a fight. They kept where they are, Fernando gradually pushing Mal’damba down. Fernando’s eyes moved to Mal’damba’s mouth. The man then stuck his tongue out childishly, making Fernando nearly jump out of his seat. Mal’damba’s tongue was thin, parted at the end— _like a snake’s tongue._

“I win~,” Mal’damba said, pulling down his mask. Fernando glanced down to see his own knuckles against the table.

“Wh-You were cheating!” Fernando exclaimed, shooting up.

“No I wasn’t,” Mal’damba said.

“You stuck out your tongue on purpose!”

“I was smelling the air,” Mal’damba sarcastically said. Fernando groaned.

“Sha Lin, come over here and arm wrestle me!”

* * *

Fernando stretched in his hammock as the light touched his closed eyes. He climbed out of it, slipping into new clothes before walking outside. The group was still in the air. The morning sun over the clouds made the view almost beautiful.

Also on the ship was Pip, Lex, and Androxus. Pip and Androxus were at the bow of the ship, talking while Lex was reading a book. Fernando approached Pip and Androxus, saying good morning to Lex as he passed.

“Morning you both,” Fernando greeted.

“Good morning,” Pip said.

A solid grunt from Androxus.

“This is beautiful huh?” Fernando asked.

“No kidding!” Pip exclaimed.

“Is John up?” Fernando asked.

“I haven’t seen him,” Pip said. “He’s probably still asleep.”

“I want to challenge him again,” Fernando explained. “There is no possible way for him to win that easily!”

“Fernando, I’d just give up. He even defeated Makoa. There is no way to defeat him!” Pip exclaimed.

“I know but still,” Fernando grumbled. He crossed his arms, watching Pip hop onto the ledge and gazed out. The sun rose, Fernando now wandering around the ship.

“Look at me! I am the king of the world! I fly against the sky like a dragon!” Pip exclaimed to Fernando. He turned around, but his foot slipped, making him fall backwards— _off the ship_.

“PIP! MIERDA!” Fernando roared, racing and glancing over the edge, seeing the vulpine plummet. Fernando watched Androxus jump off the ship quickly and dive after Pip. They vanished into the clouds below. Lex ran up to Fernando, terrified.

“Where did he go!? Oh my god, oh my god-” Lex screamed. A shadow shot out of the clouds; Androxus drifting with his magic up towards the ship. Fernando leaned against it, having his hand out for Androxus to grab. The godslayer’s hand gripped Fernando’s arm, almost clawing at Fernando’s skin. Fernando hoisted him up and back onto the deck. Androxus got up, Pip holding onto Androxus’ chest for dear life. Androxus ripped Pip off of him and shoved him onto Lex.

“He’s your problem now! Next time he falls, I am not going after him!” Androxus snapped, stomping off into the rooms. Fernando’s head turned to Pip who was shaking, muttering to himself. Lex dropped him onto the ground.

“You gave me a heart attack, Pip! I thought you would’ve died!” Lex scolded.

“Lex-”

“You need to be careful-!”

“LEX!”

Lex closed his mouth, turning to Fernando.

“He’s alright. I’m pretty sure he learned his lesson, amigo,” Fernando said. Lex turned to Pip to see now that the vulpine was holding his legs, his face buried in them and his ears back. Lex sighed and squatted down next to the vulpine, brushing his head.

“Sorry. I was frightened, alright? I’m glad you’re safe,” Lex muttered. Pip said nothing but continued to shake.

Johnson came out of the quarters, jogging onto the deck with his outfit. “I heard a commotion, is everything okay?”

“Someone went overboard. We got them now,” Fernando said.

“Well good! Because I told you, we aren’t gonna stop!” Johnson exclaimed, turning and walking to the steering wheel.


	38. Chapter 38

“Home at last!” Pip exclaimed, hopping off the bus with his gear.

“Home? I wouldn’t consider this a home,” Makoa joked.

“I’ve seen a house made of sticks better than this,” Zhin commented.

All of them stayed quiet, almost giving daggers to the tyrant. Fernando pulled out his stuff from the side of the bus and jogged up to Mal’damba who began to walk into the base.

“Hey, once you get settled, want to swing by my room?” Fernando offered.

“I have to make gourds and talk to the advisors,” Mal’damba responded.

“Oh that’s alright,” Fernando said.

“But,” Mal’damba started, getting Fernando’s attention. “You can join me if you want.”

“I would love to! Let me go put my stuff away and clean up. How does an hour sound?” Fernando asked.

“Sounds great,” Mal’damba said.

“Excellent. I will be quick!” Fernando exclaimed and darted into the armory. He put his armor and weapons away, then rushed to his room. He threw his bags onto the bed and grabbed fresh ones from the closet and took a shower, drying his hair and changing into sweatpants, a tank top and his regular flannel; almost too briskly. Once he tied his hair into a ponytail, he dug through his bag, pulling out the flowers from the garden at Wekono’s temple. They were a bit crumpled up, but he did his best to lighten them up before rushing out of the door. He jogged to the support’s hallway. As he turned the corner, a figure slammed into him, making him stop.

“Ying! I apologize, senorita!” Fernando said. Ying was on the ground, her hair in a large braid. She wore a sweatshirt with shorts. Fernando lent out a hand and helped Ying up.

“It’s alright, Fernando,” Ying reassured him, rubbing her head. “What’s the rush?”

She peered at the flowers. “And the occasion?”

“Oh uh, I am just heading to Mal’damba’s room,” Fernando said.

“Mal’damba’s room? I thought he left way long ago? Oh, wait! Is that where the new champion is?” Ying asked, glancing back.

“Oh uh, no. The champion is a flank,” Fernando said.

“Oh.. Well bummer,” Ying pouted.

“But, Mal’damba is back and here to stay,” Fernando continued. Her eye’s widened.

“He’s back? How?” Ying asked.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later tonight when I have the time,” Fernando said, beginning to jog away.

“You can’t leave me with that!” Ying exclaimed.

“Lo siento!” Fernando called back. He got to Mal’damba’s door and lightened the flowers a bit. He put them behind his back and knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately to Mal’damba with his companion on his shoulders.

“That was fast,” Mal’damba chuckled. Fernando then pulled out the flowers from behind him, slightly bowing.

“For you, amor,” Fernando said. Mal’damba raised his shoulders in surprise, then took them, carefully brushing one of them.

“Reminds me of home. Thank you,” Mal’damba softly said. Fernando stood up straight, having a huge smile stretched across his face, walking inside as Mal’damba granted him. Mal’damba closed the door and placed the flowers on a counter. He sauntered over to a seat at the table and began pulling out herbs and supplies. Fernando sat next to him and begin watching him, softly eyeing the cobra that flicked her tongue at him.

“Mind if I hold her, again?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba turned to Fernando, then took the snake off his shoulders and gave her to Fernando. The knight carefully took her and placed her on his arm. He began to stroke her head, adored of how cute she appeared. 

 _Why was I so afraid of this thing in the first place?_ He thought.

“Are you making gourds?” Fernando asked, watching the cobra crawl up to his shoulder.

“I have to restock for the upcoming battles,” Mal’damba said.

“You want some help?” Fernando offered.

“I got it,” Mal’damba replied. “You want to learn how to make one, though?”

Fernando’s full attention was now to Mal’damba, who kept his own attention to grinding some herbs. “If it doesn’t bother you.”

“Not at all,” Mal’damba said. “Let me finish the first batch and I’ll teach you.”

The next ten minutes was Mal’damba making the gourd formula. The cobra napped on Fernando’s shoulder, Fernando often petting the cobra or admiring her. He got up, getting water for him and Mal’damba and resumed to watch Mal’damba. Once Mal’damba capped the third gourd he turned to Fernando.

“Are you ready?” Mal’damba asked him. Fernando nodded, scooting his chair closer to Mal’damba.

“There are different gourds for different types of damage to your body, but not all gourds can heal these wounds. For example, broken bones can’t be treated with them. The cobra is there for that,” Mal’damba explained. Fernando shot up a hand.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you could’ve healed my arm back when I got attack by that Gorlock?” Fernando asked.

“…Moving on,” Mal’damba continued. “Some gourd recipes can be digested while others can’t. The gourds I use in battle are strictly poisonous to digestion but are meant to heal wounds. The gourds I use to attack the enemy burn the skin and will kill you if a single drop reaches your stomach.”

“Okay, but let’s say I get stabbed by something, let’s say an arrow or a uh, sword. One of those. Do you use those same gourds?” Fernando inquired.

“An arrow, yes. Simply pull out the arrow then apply the gourds substance. For a sword, it depends on the wound. A stab wound requires a special gourd that will heal large gashes or prevent any more bleeding. Scrapes and scratches from a sword will require the regular gourd,”

“And diseases I presume have their own gourds?”

“Correct. These can be digested, yet have a bitter taste, hence why I use berries like these-” Mal’damba took out a red berry, showing it to Fernando. “-for people to digest its formula easier.”

“What does it do? Numb the tongue?”

“Not exactly. Its main purpose is for bland food to seem tastier, but I use it to enhance the sour and bitterness of the gourd. Certain ingredients of a gourd will contain sour products and substances and this berry will make those sour aspects, sweet,”

“So, sour turns to sweet?”

“Everything turns to sweet with this. I remember my careless days when I’d pick as many of these as I could with my friends and put one or two in my mouth, then steal the sour fruits from the garden of Wekono’s temple and eat them.”

Fernando nearly spat his water from laughing, holding his mouth. He swallowed and let out a couple of chuckles. “Wait, hold on. You mean the temple we were at?”

“The exact one. Didn’t I tell you that I was raised there?” Mal’damba questioned.

“Raised? All I remember was that Vez’ro’s father was your priest and mentor,” Fernando said.

“I lived there. From an infant to now. They found me at the steps and.. took me in,” Mal’damba said. “X’of was only fifteen when he found me. After his grandfather passed, he became the priest and decided to mentor me. I was mentored by others, but they were teachers.”

“…Fifteen?” Fernando questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t he be alive by now?”

“He’s long gone,” Mal’damba said. “Ve’zro came around when I was in my thirties.”

“How old.. is Ve’zro?”

“I presume eighty,”

“And you are?”

“Thirty.”

Fernando scratched his head. “..Did… X’of die of a disease?”

“No. He died of simply old age,”

“But your thirty,” Fernando said. “Is this when Wekono visited you?”

Mal’damba made a sound, beginning to speak then stopped. He then laughed.

“Oh! No, I am thirty now, but I really am a hundred and ten. This is my second life.” Mal’damba clarified. Fernando widened his eyes and carefully spat the water into the cup.

“Dios mios,” Fernando muttered. “I’m only twenty-seven..”

“ _Wekono’s curse_. I could die now, but I wouldn’t be reborn,” Mal’damba explained. “It’s painful really. To watch your friends die before you as you age over and over again.”

Fernando put the cup down and placed his hand on Mal’damba’s.

“Hey, why don’t we get working on those gourds?”

“Right. Anyway-”


	39. Chapter 39

“The point! The point is-! Ugh-”

Mal’damba watched as Maeve and Bomb King separated from Mal’damba and Makoa, leaving them to head straight to the point.

“Where is Willo?” Mal’damba called to Makoa as he ordered the cobra to shoot venom at the enemy in the distance. A pink blur passed both of them, answering his question. The fairy flew past Makoa and Mal’damba, following both Bomb King and Maeve, chasing the enemy back to base. Both Makoa and Mal’damba got onto the point of Frog Isle, hearing the sounds of projectiles in the distance. There was a worry in Makoa’s eyes as he stared where the team vanished.

“Go,” Mal’damba sighed. Makoa faced him. “Just go. I’ll take the point.”

Makoa ran after the team, aiding them. Mal’damba adjusted his gourd as he waited, his eyes darting around. Just as the payload began to emerge, an arrow struck him in the shoulder. Mal’damba turned to Cassie dashing after him, firing her crossbow. Mal’damba threw a gourd onto the ground, healing himself as the cobra spat venom at Cassie. They both were doing their best to dodge, but Mal’damba had the upper hand, making the cobra leap onto Cassie, frightening her.

A gust of air threw Mal’damba back, making him hit a nearby pillar. He frantically began to check for a gourd, but Cassie ran towards him, forcing him to keep fighting. She was growing weak and attempted to run away, but Mal’damba forced the cobra to stop her once more.

“This is what ha-”

**_“Together we are strong!”_ **

Mal’damba watched as Fernando planted himself in front of Cassie, allowing her to fully escape. Fire spewed from his lance, burning Mal’damba’s clothes. Mal’damba turned his heel and slithered away. His skin bubbled from the fire and he patted down his clothes as he got out of slithering, but a heavy force slammed into his back, making his vision darkened.

* * *

“I blame the healer! He wasn’t doing his job!”

“You imbeciles kept running away from me!

“Then maybe you should’ve followed us!”

“And leave the point to the enemy?”

“The enemy wouldn’t have gotten away!”

“Cassie slipped past you along with Fernando! Fernando!”

“Enough. The match is over,”

Mal’damba shut his mouth, but Willo glared at Makoa, then to Mal’damba. She fluttered away, leaving the Ancient and Chosen alone.

“I missed this,” Mal’damba commented—anger and sarcasm were mixed in his voice. Makoa patted Mal’damba on the back and left him be. Mal’damba saw Fernando at the corner of his eye but chose not to bother him yet, exiting the building and towards where his room stood.

He cleaned up rather swiftly, making sure he and the Cobra didn’t have to suffer through an empty stomach. Mal’damba scooped up the cobra once he was finished, heading towards the kitchen first so he could eat as the cobra caught her meal.

“Ah, senorita!”

“..Gee, good to see you too, Fernando,”

Mal’damba stopped, peering at the hall right of him. Fernando was at the corner, his back facing Mal’damba. Fernando was wearing a regular white t-shirt and jeans, his hair tied in a braid. As Mal’damba’s vision focused, he could see a familiar color of green and orange-red. Cassie.

“I presume all is well?” Mal’damba heard Fernando ask. Mal’damba hid behind the wall, listening in.

“It was,” Cassie replied. Mal’damba could sense a hint of annoyance in her tone.

“You did well in battle,”

“I’ll be honest, I could say the same for you,” Cassie said. “Speaking of which, thanks for uh, saving me from Mal’damba.”

“Anytime Senorita,”

There was a pause.

“Oh uh, Fernando, I don’t need any more roses.”

Mal’damba heard enough, turning around, shutting both of their voices out. He stomped away towards the garden.  _Fernando hadn’t changed a bit._


	40. Chapter 40

“Speaking of which, thanks for uh, saving me from Mal’damba.”

Cassie rubbed the back of her neck, Fernando seeing how she loathed admitting what Fernando did.

“Anytime Senorita,” Fernando smiled. There was a slight prick on his hand as the rose in his pocket injured him. He took out the rose and shook his injured hand, wincing a bit.

“Oh uh, Fernando, I don’t need any more roses,” Cassie spoke up, backing away slightly. Fernando put up his hands, reassuring Cassie.

“Oh, no, no. This isn’t for you. It’s for someone else,” Fernando said.

“Someone else?” Cassie asked, interest in her eyes. “Who is this.. someone else? Wait. Don’t tell me… Uh… Ying?”

“No,”

“Really? How about Skye?” Cassie asked.

“It’s not Skye-”

“Tyra? Lian? Evie? Ash?”

“None of those,” Fernando replied. Cassie sat there and put a knuckle to her chin. She then raised her eyebrows.

“Oh… Your both ways aren’t you?” Cassie asked. Fernando nodded.

“It’s Sha Lin isn’t it?” Cassie asked.

“I am pretty sure Lex already beat me to the punch to Sha Lin,”

“Is it-”

“It’s Mal’damba.  _The someone else is Mal’damba_ ,” Fernando interrupted. Cassie blinked, surprised.

“Mal’damba? Out of everyone here?  _Mal’damba??_ ” Cassie asked, confused, yet bewildered.

“Senorita, if you could please… Don’t tell anyone,” Fernando begged. Cassie smirked.

“As long as you don’t bother me,”

“Deal,”

“But why Mal’damba?” Cassie continued to question. “He’s so grumpy and mysterious.”

“He’s not always grumpy. To top it all, he’s kind to me,” Fernando explained. “The mysterious part, however, I can agree with. I think that might be a reason I’m attracted to him.”

“That’s disgustingly cute,” Cassie commented. They both were quiet, till Fernando spoke.

“Well, I am going to give this to him.”

“ _You better not screw this one up like the last time._ ” Cassie finally added, before turning away and leaving.

* * *

Fernando entered the garden, inspecting the area and no doubt, there was Mal’damba, sitting at the garden fountain. By his posture, he wasn’t meditating. Fernando brushed off the invisible dust from his shirt and pants then approached Mal’damba, a wide smile on his face.

“Hola, Mal’damba.”

Mal’damba turned around, facing Fernando. He went back to his original position, staying quiet. Fernando sat next to him and gave him the rose.

“For you, amor,” Fernando whispered. Mal’damba took it, spinning it softly in his hands. He was quiet, making Fernando grow worried.

“I’m guessing the team gave you trouble?” Fernando asked, putting his hand on Mal’damba’s and squeezing it.

“..Sure,” Mal’damba muttered. Fernando frowned.

“Amo-”

“Fernando, can you be honest with me?”

Fernando raised an eyebrow. “Of course. What’s the matter?”

“..Do you really like Cassie that much?” Mal’damba said, a slight croak within the sentence.

“Is this about the fight earlier?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba told nothing. “You know I was doing my part.”

“Your part?” Mal’damba hissed, forcing his hand out of Fernando’s grip. “Then what of giving her a rose?”

“..Que?” Fernando asked.

“Don’t act dense. I heard it. You gave Cassie a rose,” Mal’damba snapped.

“I never gave Cassie a rose ever since you left. I haven’t given her anything for the past couple of months..”

“Then explain why I heard it in the hall!”

“I had a rose on me for you! It was in my pocket and I wanted to brighten it up for you!” Fernando argued. His brows furrowed. “Do you really believe I would be that inconsiderate?”

Fernando shot up and grabbed Mal’damba’s hands, holding them up. “You saved my life and you cared for me. I would not use you to any advantage.”

Fernando kissed Mal’damba’s hands, then placed his own forehead on Mal’damba’s mask.

“You mean a lot to me.”

Silence swept over them as they stayed where they were.

“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions too quickly,” Mal’damba muttered. “..Guess I’m a slight bit jealous.”

Fernando snorted, chuckling a bit. He kissed Mal’damba’s hands again. “I guess we both are in our own ways, my prince.”


	41. Chapter 41

“He’s too curious about you,” Mal’damba told Wekono, watching the goddess petting her cobra lightly across the head.

“Fernando?” Wekono inquired. “Curious about me?”

“It’s true. He asks a lot of my beliefs. It’s pleasant really. No one is fond of us beyond our island,” Mal’damba said.

“We are quite intimidating, like the cobra, but as long as we aren’t threatened, we pose no threat,” Wekono explained. “But how interested is he?”

“He asks a lot of questions about the healing process along with how the cobra stays by my side almost all the time, but I feel as if he’s itching to learn about how I became chosen,” Mal’damba said. Wekono stretched her lip, making a soft hum. She put one of her fingers to her chin. Mal’damba knew she was thinking.

“I guess, I can let you tell your story to him,” Wekono said. Mal’damba blinked in surprise upon hearing what she told.

“You.. wish for him to learn?” Mal’damba asked.

“Unless you want me to,” Wekono offered.

“You know that is dangerous, my goddess,” Mal’damba calmly argued.

“I know,” Wekono responded. “Maybe though, I could learn more about him myself, rather hearing your stories upon him. I enjoy watching you both, but why not I conversate with him if you don’t wish to talk about your chosen ritual.”

“I don’t mind talking him upon it, but it surprises me that you wish to speak with someone outside your own followers. I have plenty other people that are interested in the slightest upon my power,”

“But you stated it yourself that it pleases you on how Fernando is invested of me,”

“But, what of worshippers who need you?”

“They are currently teaching. I can spare myself a few minutes,” Wekono said. Her eyes than bright up eagerly. “How about you tell that knight on your story, the next time you meditate, bring him with you.”

“Bring him with me?” Mal’damba asked.

“I’m sure he won’t bother you. Possibly you could teach him. If he has the patience that is.”

Both of them laughed.

“I didn’t know you were growing on Fernando,” Mal’damba teased.

“Oh hush, chosen.” Wekono grinned. She turned around, the cobra disappearing into her dress.

“I’ll be waiting,” Her final words were before Mal’damba woke up in his room. He got up and walked over to the cobra who was sunning on her rock—a minor ‘something’ Fernando managed to find for him. He scooped her up as her attention shifted to him. He exited his rooms, heading towards the frontlines hallway. He checked the clock on the cream wall: 15:57. Mal’damba memorized where Fernando was due to his patterns: Monday through Saturday was battles from seven in the morning to thirteen in the afternoon, he then went to the gym for two to three hours. He’d then roam in his room till dinner, or be with Mal’damba. However, since it was Sunday, Fernando was in his room, only because he went to the gym in the morning.

Mal’damba got to Fernando’s door and knocked on it. The door opened to the long-haired knight, having a smile form when seeing Mal’damba.

“Amor,”

“Knight,”

Fernando let Mal'damba in, closing the door once Mal'damba entered. Mal'damba sat down on the couch. Fernando slid in next to Mal'damba, wrapping an arm around him and pulled him close. Mal'damba had gotten used to Fernando, so they both had been cuddling often.

“What’s up?” Fernando asked.

“I’ve been thinking,” Mal’damba began, feeling Fernando take his hand. “I think I should tell you how I became chosen.”

Fernando stared at him, an interest sparked in his eyes. “Really?”

“Now.. Where should I start?” Mal’damba said.

“Wait.”

Fernando quickly got up and went to the kitchen. Mal’damba felt the cobra crawl out of his shawl and onto his lap, waiting too for Fernando to get back. The knight came back with two glasses of wine and a container of chocolate sweets. He handed a glass to Mal’damba and bundled up onto the couch, resting his head on Mal’damba’s shoulder.

“Alright continue,” Fernando whispered, taking a sip of the wine glass that he held with two hands.

“It started when I was in my sixties. I was roaming the island, finishing treating a certain village I came across. During this travel, I saw an abandoned shrine of Wekono. Small and overgrown with the plants that lived there. I prayed in front of it, asking for her to keep her eyes on the village. I went into a trance, then woke up at a jungle—and there she was. Tall and beautiful; I couldn’t believe my own eyes. She spoke to me, of how gifted I was and wished for me to become her champion. Which I obliged of course,”

Mal’damba moved his mask upwards and took a sip of the wine, which was quite strong and bitter to the taste. “Then… It happened.”

“You becoming chosen?” Fernando asked, taking a bite of one of the chocolates.

“..No. Before that. The ritual. I went to my home temple and told X’of. All of the worshippers didn’t believe me, but Vez’ro did. He saw me of how much of the greatest cleric I was among any of them and convinced his father to do the ritual. X’of gave in and did so. It was.. a time I don’t wish to reflect upon,”

“You don’t have to explain that part,” Fernando said.

“No. I will,” Mal’damba said. In only a few seconds, Mal’damba downed the rest of the wine. He pulled his mask down, seeing Fernando having a slight concern in his features. Mal’damba placed the glass on the floor in front of his feet and began to comb Fernando’s hair with his hand.

“It’s a blur, but what I can remember is the pain beyond pain I was getting. My skin felt on fire, bubbling even. I felt as if swords and arrows pierced my skin, even kept hearing screams of the spirits; chanting my name or even cursing it in their ancient tongues.” Mal’damba explained. He then squeezed Fernando’s hand. “The next thing I remember beyond that.. is actually burning in fire. I was surrounded by it… Blue and red.. Mixed together. I knew this was some sort of vision.”

Mal’damba took a deep breath. “But… I woke. Surrounded by all the worshippers, telling me that I was truly Wekono’s chosen. I lived the rest of my twenty years, only to be reborn and gather my memories of the past again when I grew to fifteen.”

Fernando was quiet, taking a bite of another piece of chocolate. He swallowed, then spoke.

“..I’m sorry you had to go through that..” Fernando mumbled.

“Why are you apologizing? It was my choice,” Mal’damba asked.

“I know, but I will be honest, I have nothing to say,” Fernando quietly muttered, moving his head so he spoke into Mal’damba’s shoulder.

Mal’damba stood up more straight now, peering down at Fernando.

“Wekono wishes to speak to you, by the way.”


	42. Chapter 42

Fernando swallowed upon hearing the words and sat up. “She.. what?”

“She wishes to meet you,” Mal’damba repeated. “She’s grown a strong interest in you.”

Fernando began to sweat rather nervously, tugging at his collar. He didn’t expect his fame to get  _this_  far.

“Well, g-good! Even gods celebrate my name!” Fernando exclaimed, puffing out his chest. There was a chuckle of both amusement and annoyance from Mal’damba.

“Alright then. Come on, let’s sit on the floor,” Mal’damba said, beginning to get off the couch. “Sit in the same position as I.”

Fernando followed Mal’damba’s movements carefully.

“Straighten your back. You are going to face someone who holds more power then you,” Mal’damba said. Fernando did so.

“Now close your eyes and let your mind clear. Think of the spirits roaming the island we were on. Think of the animals licking their wounds that heal in seconds. Peace among each one of them,” Mal’damba explained. Fernando began to image a lion in the jungle—no wait, a tiger.  _Panther. Panther._  He imaged a panther wandering through a thickly dense, yet beautiful jungle. A waterfall is where it approached; it drank at the crystal blue lake, tasting the clean water. Its head peered upwards, only to see a dress in front of it. As it finally gazed all the way up, it saw a woman; a familiar woman from nearly a year ago.

“Greetings, Fernando,” She spoke. He wanted to open his eyes, but they already were opened. He turned his head around, seeing the waterfall, now a glade. He found himself to still be the panther he thought of.

“Here, let me help you,” She said and leaned down, touching his forehead, Fernando now back to his original self. “I didn’t expect you to get to me that fast.”

His eyes were hard on her face. He couldn’t feel himself, only his heart racing either from her beauty or the fact that this was a  _god_  that spoke his name.

“I am Wekono and I know you have been speaking to my chosen. I have seen both of you and heard many stories,” she said. Fernando wished to say thank you, but only a squeak escaped his throat. The goddess giggled.

“Don’t be frightened, Fernando. I won’t do anything to hurt you,” Wekono calmly spoke. Before Fernando could respond, something grabbed his entire body and slammed him against the ground. He felt his breath escape him but regained it. Seeing Wekono tower over him, a large snake body wrapped around him. Wekono had him pinned, but the fact she was part..  _snake_ , startled him even more. He began to hyperventilate, sweat dripping quickly now from his forehead. The goddess then laughed loudly, uncoiling herself from Fernando.

“Oh, you are entertaining to alarm,” Wekono giggled. “Never in long years have I had a wonderful time.”

She went back to her normal composure. “You aren’t that strong when you say you are.”

Fernando now got up, shaking violently. As he raised his head, Wekono stood in front of him directly at his height. Her amethyst eyes shone brightly in the glade. She now had a frown on her face. She began to circle Fernando, who was twitching and shaking but trying to stay formal.

“I assume you have been treating him well?” Wekono asked. Fernando took a deep breath.

“Y-Yes, goddess,” He managed to sputter.

“No arguments?”

“Some.. misunderstandings or small d-debates, but nothing major,”

“Good, because if you dare hurt him-”

The goddess grabbed Fernando’s face, forcing it to face her calm rage on her features. She leaned into his ear, Fernando now feeling his breath stop.

“I will send every spirit to feed on your flesh as you slowly die away, screaming for those who can’t find you,” Wekono whispered into Fernando’s ear.

Fernando awoke and began to breathe heavily, sweat getting into and burning his eyes. He could feel hands on his shoulders as he could see Mal’damba inspecting him.

“Fernando? Fernando is everything alright? What happened?” Mal’damba asked, fear in his words.

“..Dios mios… Oh mierda, mierda, mierda…” Fernando breathed. “How could you approach her so calmly like that?”

“..I’ve known her for awhile,” Mal’damba said. “I had almost the same reaction as you.”

“She’s.. so beautiful… yet terrifying at the same time. I-I… I was so scared..” Fernando muttered. Fernando felt Mal’damba pull Fernando’s head onto Mal’damba’s chest and began stroking Fernando’s hair.

“I thought she was going to talk to you. Did she harm you?” Mal’damba asked.

“..No,” Fernando lied. He couldn’t ponder why he lied, but something told him to.

“Were you only terrified?”

“I guess,” Fernando replied. “I honestly didn’t expect to be at a loss for words for her.”

“I even surprised myself to speak to her at our first meeting,” Mal’damba said. “I assume her beauty took you away that much.”

Fernando raised his head. “Not as much as yours did, amor..”

The man snorted, making Fernando forget what even happened for that moment. It was Fernando’s turn to pull Mal’damba into a hug, burying his face into Mal’damba’s shoulder.


	43. Chapter 43

I SWEAR I WILL SEND THE SPIRITS AFTER BOTH YOU AND YOUR VOMITOUS BIRD.”

Fernando ran outside to the garden, to see the scene before him. Cassie sitting, freaking out. She called for her bird, Zigs, while Maeve, Ying, and Skye were with her. Cassie had bruises on her along with scratches. On the other side of the garden was Mal’damba, being held back by Buck and Ash, flailing around wildly.

Fernando had been sent by Seris to come sort this out. He could hear her finally managing to catch up to the scene. Fernando ran over to Mal’damba and the two holding him back.

“Why are you here?” Ash grunted, trying to stop Mal’damba’s fit.

“Seris sent me,” Fernando said, his eyes darting from Mal’damba back to Ash. “What’s going on?”

“Hell if I know! Skye told me to take care of this craze of a man!” Ash exclaimed. There was quick movement as the chosen escape the grip of both Buck and Ash, making them fall on top of each other. Mal’damba charged towards Cassie; Skye and Maeve ready to take of him, but Fernando dived after Mal’damba and held a close tight grip.

“Mal’damba! Calm down!” Fernando yelled over Mal’damba’s curses in his language.

“HER BIRD TOOK THE COBRA, FERNANDO. DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?” Mal’damba screamed.  _That question was answered._

“It was an accident, I swear!” Cassie cried. She then whistled again for Zigs. Fernando began to drag Mal’damba away from Cassie, but his figure turned to air as he slithered again towards her. Before Fernando could get to Mal’damba there was a loud metal impact as Mal’damba crashed onto the ground, unconscious. Ash was above him, lowering the shovel she wielded in her hand.

“Did you just kill him!?” Fernando panicked, getting down and feeling Mal’damba’s pulse.

“I’m hoping for both at this point,” Ash grumbled. “I had to keep him down somehow.”

Mal’damba was still alive and breathing, but there was blood trickling from under his mask.

“Seris, can you aid me?” Fernando asked. The Oracle floated over and green wisps flew from her palm and onto Mal’damba. Fernando scooped up Mal’damba into a bridal style position.

“Z-Zigs!” Cassie yelled. Fernando turned to the sky then to the ground as a bird limped over to Cassie, squawking and crying to her. She grabbed the bird and held them.

“Please don’t tell me you ate the cobra..” She muttered.

“He seems hurt, I am guessing he dropped it when it bit him,” Ying said, examining Zigs.

“That’s so far a good sign. Problem is where the cobra went,” Fernando said.

“Zigs took him that way,” Cassie said, pointing east.

“Alright, we will get looking there,”

“We?”

“Yes.  _We,_  Cassie. I’m sorry senorita, but you’re responsible for this as well,” Fernando said. Cassie opened her mouth to argue but closed it.

“Fine, let me take Zigs to Grover and I’ll meet you back here,” Cassie said. Fernando nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

“I.. apologize that this happened. I will take care of it from here,” Fernando said. The rest of them departed, along with Fernando who carried the unconscious Mal’damba in his arms. He walked back to the base and to Mal’damba’s room. He gently let Mal’damba down on the bed, watching him carefully as he left the room. Fernando sauntered back to the garden, waiting on Cassie who showed up a bit later.

“Lead the way,” Fernando said. Cassie and Fernando walked to where Zigs flew off, far from the garden and into a large, empty area of the base that was only pure dirt with some patches of dying grass.

“You really care for him, huh?” Cassie spoke up while they walked.

“Of course,” Fernando responded, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Be real with me for a second, Fernando. Do you still have some sort of attraction to me still?” Cassie asked. Fernando bit his lip, unknowing of what to say, but she had to at least know some sort of truth.

“A bit,” Fernando admitted. Cassie rolled her eyes.

“Well, that’s disappointing,” Cassie said. “To the both of us.”

“Us?”

“Me and Mal’damba. I mean, come on Fernando. I am not going to play this ‘triangle’ game. You either choose to be with him or not,” Cassie slightly snapped. “Because if you don’t choose now, you will continue to make the same mistakes ever since you joined this program.”

“Cassie, I love Mal’damba with all my heart, truly. I would never-”

“Do you now? Do you really?” Cassie interrupted, stopping in her tracks and crossed her arms. Fernando stopped with her, peering down at her, dumbstruck.

“I’m sorry, ‘senor’, but I am getting sick and weary of you trying to find tiny advantages to get back to me,”

“I beg your pardon?”

“These past few battles and then this. Forcing me to go search for the snake with you! I could’ve done it myself!” Cassie argued.

“Your bird took my boyfriend’s Cobra! That bird is your responsibility! You should’ve trained it better!”

“Zigs hasn’t eaten in almost twenty-four hours because of a blood draw he has to do! He was starving, Fernando!” Cassie barked. “I took him outside to get some fresh air, then your stupid boyfriend’s cobra threatened him!”

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL HIM STUPID!”

Fernando could see Cassie recoil as Fernando flared his nostrils. His size seemed to almost double just by raising his own shoulders. They both stared at each other, then Fernando ripped himself away from Cassie and stomped off.

“Just go, I’ll find the cobra myself,” Fernando growled.

“Fernando-”

“You win, Cassie! I no longer will bother you because of ‘how attractive’ you are!” Fernando snapped. “Because I too am ashamed of how long it took me to see this unpleasant side of you.”

Fernando kept walking the direction where Cassie told him to go, leaving her to stand–stunned and silent. She then turned her heel and left Fernando to his own.


	44. Chapter 44

There was a hiss that caused Mal’damba to stir. As soon as he opened his eyes, a throbbing headache came crashing through, making him grab his head.

“Please don’t tell me you injected venom into me,” Mal’damba heard a voice mumble.

Mal’damba fully got up, seeing Fernando clutching his arm with the cobra, wrapped in a bandage, her hood up and jaw open, ready to strike again. Once Mal’damba saw the cobra, relief swept through him as he jumped out of the bed and rushed over to her.

“Oh thank the spirits,” Mal’damba said, putting a hand on top of her head to calm her. She forced her head into it, wanting the affection. Mal’damba turned to Fernando, who was staring at Mal’damba then his arm which began to swell.

“Did she bite you?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando nodded. “Come, sit.”

Fernando sat on the couch and Mal’damba grabbed two gourds, a rag, a berry, and bandage wrap from the counter. He sat next to Fernando, grabbing the berry first and handed it to Fernando.

“Eat this please as I work on your arm,” Mal’damba said. The knight took the berry and proceeded to chew, his face beginning to scrunch up at first from the sour flavor, which softened as the sweet kicked in. Mal’damba held Fernando’s arm carefully inspecting it and touching it for the bite. Once he heard Fernando hiss, he knew where it was. He applied the first gourds formula onto the rag and began to rub it carefully. Mal’damba peeked upwards to see Fernando bite his lip.

“I’m sorry if it stings, but this is meant to clean it up in only a few minutes,” Mal’damba said. He put the rag on the table and gave Fernando the second gourd, which was a slim bit smaller than the first.

“Drink only one or two sips of this,” Mal’damba said. Fernando took the gourd, popped it open, then drank it. After the second sip, he gagged, closing the top.

“Eugh, I don’t want to know what’s that like without the berry,” Fernando commented. Mal’damba chuckled, cleaning the wound again. Mal’damba watched as the swelling seized and began to retract. Mal’damba switched the rag with the bandage wrap and began to wrap the wound. Mal’damba couldn’t help himself but glance slightly to Fernando’s face. Fernando had trouble and deep-thinking in his eyes, along with the frown to further express it.

“..Did you bring her back?” Mal’damba asked.

“Huh? Oh uh, yes. She was near the storage area, hiding,” Fernando said. “I am guessing once she saw me, she quickly came to me.”

“I told you she admires you,” Mal’damba grinned. Fernando softly smiled but went back to a frown.

“Is everything okay?” Mal’damba questioned, finishing wrapping.

“..Uh, yeah,” Fernando said.

“..Was it me?” Mal’damba said. “Look, I am sorry for causing that scene, but I was paranoid to lose the cobra. If I lost her, I feared I would lose my connection to Wekono.”

“No, it’s not you, it’s… Me..” Fernando said.

“You? You helped me,”

“I know, but Cassie kinda made me snap. She pushed me to actually yell at her and I feel guilty about it,” Fernando said. “I mean she called the Cobra, stupid! I wasn’t going to deal with that.”

“Fernando, you shouldn’t feel guilty. You were protecting me. To top it all, she was being awfully rude to you no matter how much you showed your kindness to her,” Mal’damba said, putting away the supplies.

“I think I overreacted,” Fernando said. “She’s a kind person, but I think she had enough of me.”

 _And that took you how long to realize?_  Mal’damba thought. Mal’damba finished putting away the supplies and sat next to Fernando, laying by his side.

“Don’t dwell too much upon it, knight,” Mal’damba whispered. Fernando grabbed one of Mal’damba’s hands and kissed it. “You did it because you love me and I thank you for that. You were only defending me.”

“I love you as well. I swear, if anything happened to you, I’d lose my mind,” Fernando said, letting out a small chuckle afterward. Mal'damba snuggled even closer to Fernando–being careful of course so his mask wasn’t in the way. Fernando wrapped his arms around Mal'damba, having one of his hands intertwined with the other. The way Fernando seemed always warm when their bodies touched, it marveled Mal'damba, but he had nothing against it. The way Fernando held him as well, he felt.. safe.

“Fernando. I hope you know that whenever you hold me close, I feel protected in your arms. As if no one can hurt me,” Mal'damba whispered. Fernando nuzzled into Mal'damba’s collar in response and proceeded to pull Mal'damba even closer. Fernando removed his hand from Mal'damba’s own and placed it on Mal'damba’s neck, a thumb gliding across it ever so softly. His breath against Mal'damba’s neck made the chosen squirm a bit, being slightly sensitive at the neck. The knight let out a huff, unmoving, but softly whispered.

“May I?”

Mal'damba tilted his head to the side, giving Fernando the yes. As soon as Fernando’s lips met his neck, Mal'damba grinned with satisfaction. This felt… wonderful. The knight was gentle, only moving his lips when Mal'damba allowed him. Whenever Mal'damba sighed from behind the mask, he could feel Fernando smile against his throat. When Fernando began to lower near Mal'damba’s shoulder, the chosen unbuckled his shawl, allowing Fernando to pull away the clothing for his lips to access. His lips met the connection between his shoulder and neck, making Mal'damba gasp. Before Fernando could continue, their enjoyment was interrupted by an announcement.

**_“Can Fernando, Ash, Lex, Viktor, and Skye make their way to the HQ in one hour? Thank you.”_ **

“Well, guess I have to go,” Fernando said. Mal'damba and Fernando got up, Mal'damba buckling his shawl and escorting Fernando out. Before Fernando could exit, Mal’damba stopped.

“Fernando?”

The man turned around. “Si?”

 _Damn, why must he be so tall?_  Mal'damba thought to himself as he peered upwards.

“Lean down for a second,” Mal'damba said. Fernando raised an eyebrow but proceeded to do so. Mal'damba raised his mask and planted a kiss on Fernando’s cheek. Mal'damba slipped back on his mask and turned to Fernando who was holding his cheek and gazing down at Mal'damba, his face completely red. He had a part of a smile on his face.

“I’ll be waiting,” Mal’damba said.


	45. Chapter 45

“Get this old man off of me!”

“You can’t escape, lad!”

The tyrant screamed as he tried to get away from the dark beam coming from the gauntlet of the runic sage.

“Once I am-!”

Zhin’s words were cut short from the enemy Sha Lin, his arrow hitting Zhin in the chest. Zhin’s body flew past Mal’damba, who was standing next to Ruckus, doing wallops of damage to the enemy. Mal’damba made sure to stay a good distance next to Ruckus as he healed his team—moving as much as he could to avoid the incoming projectiles.

“Looks like somebody forgot what resilience was,” Bolt joked, making both Ruckus and Mal’damba chuckle. The enemy team was cleared, allowing Ruckus, Bolt, Mal’damba, Kinessa and Ying to take the point. Hearing galloping ahead of them, Ruckus and Bolt leaped in front of Mal’damba and began shooting at the enemy. During onslaught, it was extremely necessary to keep eyes on every tiny little spot, for anyone can appear anywhere.

A loud noise whizzed past Mal’damba’s ear, making him instinctively slither away. He shot his head back to Kinessa who lowered her sniper rifle and raised a hand to apologize to Mal’damba. He held his ringing ear and turned his attention back to the battle.

**_“Good night~”_ **

Mal’damba lost his sight as everything around him went black.

“Ruckus! Bolt!” Mal’damba called out, but no response. Four large impacts followed by two smaller ones struck Mal’damba. He threw a gourd down and backed away, darting his eyes around and shooting out at the void. As it cleared, he saw Torvald and Maeve approaching, Ruckus and Bolt backing away with their emitter up, appearing beaten up. Mal’damba healed the tank and began to shoot venom at Maeve. Ruckus focused his attention too at Maeve, making the thief forced to flee to her healer, while Torvald stood strong. A familiar black beam escaped from his gauntlet and stuck itself to Mal’damba.

 _Damn, Damn!_ Mal’damba thought, unable to get away.

**_“TZZ-AAAAAGGGHH!”_ **

A red and orange blur crashed into Torvald, revealing to be Zhin as he violently struck The Runic Sage with a fury of blows. The tyrant slammed his feet into Torvald’s chest, the force slamming Torvald’s body against the wall, and go limp.

“I told you didn’t I, wrinkles!?” Zhin barked. Mal’damba blinked as Zhin flicked his hair and wiped his forehead, quietly panting.

“Thanks for saving me, I guess?” Mal’damba said. Zhin turned to Mal’damba his eyebrows furrowed.

“I wasn’t trying to save you. I could’ve cared less,” Zhin softly said before running off to flank the enemy, however, he stopped once hearing the announcement.

**“Victory! Red team!”**

“Yeah haha!” Kinessa whooped. Mal’damba sighed with relief—the cobra herself laying on Mal’damba’s arm. The team exited the arena and back to the portal room, leaving, heading towards the break room for the final battle. As Mal’damba entered, he saw Tyra on the phone talking. The phone was meant for speaking to the advisors before or after the battle. Mal’damba eagerly walked over to Tyra.

“Alright good, but no signs of him?” Tyra asked. She kept quiet as the other person on the line spoke. She saw Mal’damba approach and raised her eyebrows as a hello.

“I was just curious. Thank you though,” Tyra said. Mal’damba held up a finger, making Tyra point to the phone asking if he wanted it. He nodded.

“Hey, the witch doctor wants to speak with you,” Tyra teased. Mal’damba rolled his eyes and sighed. She handed him the phone.

“Hello?” Someone asked on the other phone, Mal’damba knowing it is Evan.

“Greetings, Evan,” Mal’damba said.

“Oh, hey Mal’damba. Is everything going alright?” Evan asked.

“It has been doing fine,”

“What did you need, my man?”

“I have a question regarding the mission that was announced at least four weeks ago,”

“Shoot,”

“Has there been anything of them coming back?”

“Uh… I don’t know. We tried contacting the person who arranged the meeting… But he never responded to our calls, so we honestly don’t know. Possibly next week?”

“Nothing from Fernando, I presume?”

“Fernando? Well, we had a call from him a week ago of how they may come back since they have Lian, but after that was pure silence,” Evan explained. “Do you want me to contact you when I hear something?”

“No, but thank you. I was merely curious,” Mal’damba said.

“Good to know,” Evan said. “Anything else?”

“I think that should do it,” Mal’damba said.

“Alright, Alright. See ya then, snakeman,”

“Don’t call me that.”


	46. Chapter 46

Fernando slammed the entrance doors to the palace, sighing loudly, sweat beading down his face. **  
**

“What’s wrong with you?” A voice asked.

Fernando turned to the voice, seeing it be Lian in her formal attire. Her heels echoed through the empty room as she stepped on the marble flooring.

“And why aren’t you wearing your armor?” Lian continued.

“I don’t want to wear it all day,” Fernando said, swatting a hand. Lian rolled her eyes.

“And I need to find Karne,” Fernando finished explaining, walking towards a dark red hallway. “I want to borrow his phone or whatever the hell he uses.”

“For what?” Lian questioned, following him.

“It’s none of your business,” Fernando droned, making Lian snarl.

“I didn’t even want to know,” Lian commented and turned around, leaving Fernando to traverse through the palace. Corridor through corridor, Fernando kept walking. He made it to a large door and knocked on it.

“Who is it?” A voice asked.

“Fernando,” The knight responded. There was a sigh.

“Come in.”

Fernando entered the large office, across the room was Karne, writing on a piece of paper. To Fernando’s surprise, Karne wasn’t wearing his outfit, that consisted of reds and blues. Instead, the older man wore a jacket, its sleeves rolled up.

“What do you want?” Karne asked, his eyes still on the paper as he wrote.

“May I borrow the phone?”

Karne peered up, raising an eyebrow.

“Your communicative crystal.” Fernando corrected himself. Karne opened a drawer and placed a large magenta crystal on the desk in front of him. Fernando took the crystal and before Fernando could leave, he felt something grab his shirt. He turned around to Karne who clutched a handful of his gray shirt.

“You aren’t going anywhere with that. Stay put,” Karne demanded. He let Fernando go and pressed a button. The speaker rang slightly due to feedback.

“Can Khan come to my office, please?” Karne said. He released his finger from the button and went back to his papers. Fernando grumbled under his breath. Not that he didn’t mind Khan, the man was rather strict. Khan was friendly as well, but only when he wanted to be, which was around Lian.

The door opened to a large man, smaller in height, but the same muscular build as Fernando. He wore a black t-shirt with khakis, his hands in the pockets of the pants. He flicked his head, moving his dirty-blonde, braided hair off his shoulder.

“You called?” The man asked.

“Yes, can you watch Fernando for me outside my office? He’s making a call,” Karne said, pointing his pen towards Fernando. Khan raised an eyebrow at Fernando then folded his arms.

“Come with me,” Khan said, opening the door for Fernando to exit. They both stood outside Karne’s door, Khan leaning against the wall, his gaze away from Fernando. Fernando swiped a hand on the large crystal, which glowed.

“Call, Hi-Rez Studios, Evan Raynr,” Fernando said to the crystal. The crystal went dull, then brightened again. It began to ring, waiting for the other line to pick up. After a minute the dialing stopped.

“Karne! Glad you could call,” A voice said, being Evan.

“Actually, it’s Fernando,” Fernando said.

“Oh, Fernando? What’s up dude?” Evan asked.

“Is there any way you can get Mal’damba on the phone?” Fernando asked. Khan perked up a bit, curious.

“Mal’damba? I could try, one second,” Evan began, then continued in a faint voice, away from the phone. “Hey! Nick! Is Mal’damba playing?”

“Not that I know of!” A faint voice answered back.

“Could you get him to answer the phone in the lobby if he’s in the base?”

“Will do!”

Evan resumed talking to Fernando. “We are getting him right now.”

“Excellent. Gracias, Evan,” Fernando said.

“It’s funny y’know. Mal’damba asked about you yesterday,” Evan commented.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He was curious if you announced anything,”

Fernando smiled and leaned his back against the wall. “Great to hear.”

“Okay we got Mal’damba on the line for you,” Evan said.

“Thanks again, Evan,” Fernando said.

“Anytime amigo,” Evan said, making Fernando grin. The phone call ended, then resumed.

“Hello?” A voice on the line said. A voice that Fernando missed hearing.

“Hey, Mal’damba,” Fernando said.

“Fe-Fernando?” Mal’damba asked, surprised. “Oh, am I glad to hear your voice.”

“You too,” Fernando said. He wished to utter the nicknames that he gave Mal’damba, but due to Khan watching Fernando like a hawk, he rather not take the chance.

“How are you?” Mal’damba asked.

“I am well, what about you?” Fernando questioned, now sitting.

“Well. I only had to battle once, thankfully. Beyond that I made enough gourds to supply me for a month,” Mal’damba answered.

“Awesome! Means you have all the free time in the world,” Fernando answered. There was a chuckle on the other end, then a sigh.

“Only if you were here,” Mal’damba muttered. Fernando twitched an eye over to Khan, who glanced away quickly.

“Likewise,” Fernando said.

“When are you coming back?” Mal’damba asked.

“I honestly don’t know. Karne says soon,” Fernando replied. “I hope he means tomorrow or the next day.”

“Karne?” Mal’damba asked.

“I’ll explain once I get back,” Fernando said. “But, I have to go now. I wanted to check on you that’s all.”

“I can handle myself fine, knight, but alright. I’ll be waiting,” Mal’damba said.

“See you,”

“Bye,”

The crystal turned off and Fernando got up, walking to Karne’s door. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me,” Khan whispered in his ear and left.


	47. Chapter 47

Mal’damba sat in the garden, watching the cobra lay upon a rock, bathing in the warm afternoon sun. Mal’damba too absorbed the heat the sun wore, slightly drifting to sleep ever so leisurely.

“Mal’damba!”

The masked man turned around but was forced upwards by a larger being than him. His heart jolted and began to race, his instinct to fight back kicking in, but luckily stopped upon seeing the man he missed dearly.

“Fernando..!” Mal’damba snapped.

“Guess who’s back!” Fernando said, swinging Mal’damba around.

“Put me down!” Mal’damba said, squirming to get out of his grip. Fernando set Mal’damba down. The chosen brushed himself off and straightened his collar.

“Don’t give me a heart attack next time,” Mal’damba muttered under his breath. Fernando rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, making the chosen muster out a chuckle.

“You’ve been gone for too long,” Mal’damba said.

“Tell me about it. Karne was trying everything in his power to keep me there,” Fernando whined.

“Who is this Karne by the way?” Mal’damba asked, walking over to the fountain and sitting on it. Fernando joined him, placing his hand on Mal’damba’s lap.

“Grand Magister of the Magistrate, this organization I am in,” Fernando explained. The term Magistrate seemed to somehow click within Mal’damba. He knew the name, but never knew what they did.

“All we did was get Lian, the new champion, but Karne wanted to uh… give us some issues on a certain topic,” Fernando continued. “I really wasn’t interested in it.”

“Issues?”

“I don’t want to delve into it,” Fernando brushed away. Mal’damba rested his head on Fernando’s shoulder. The snake slithered up to them, waiting for Mal’damba to pick her up. Mal’damba got up and turned to Fernando.

“Yours or mine?” Mal’damba questioned.

“Whatever you want,” Fernando replied.

“I’ve been in mine too long. Just for today,” Mal’damba said, walking towards the base. Fernando followed after him, both of them heading to Fernando’s room. Once they got inside, Fernando scooped up Mal’damba bridal style and sat on the couch, resting Mal’damba next to him. The chosen cuddled up close to him, resting the side of his head on his arm. The knight put his arm around Mal’damba and rubbed his shoulder.

“Anything else happened?” Mal’damba asked.

“Not much really. I wandered the city, hung out with Viktor, Lex, Ash, and Skye,” Fernando said. “There was a party. As much as I wanted to dance, I was forced to socialize and do a watch with Khan.”

“Sounds entertaining,” Mal’damba said. “I always wanted to dance.”

“Don’t you know how to dance?”

“Only some minor tribal ones, but nothing more,”

“I can teach you a simple dance,”

“Fernando, please-”

“It’s easy. Come on I’ll show you,” Fernando said. Both him and Mal’damba got up and Fernando bowed, taking Mal’damba’s hand and kissing it. Mal’damba softly snorted, making Fernando smile. He stood up straight and took Mal’damba’s hands.

“Put your hand here, and take mine,” Fernando said. Fernando put his hand on Mal’damba’s left shoulder.

“Just follow me. Don’t be afraid to step on my feet,” Fernando said. Fernando began to lead Mal’damba slowly, dancing. Mal’damba felt himself stumble a bit, making Fernando laugh.

Fernando began humming, making Mal’damba’s heart race a bit. Rare was it that the chosen heard his voice sing, but when he did, his heart fluttered. Mal’damba caught on not too long after and they both were dancing smoothly. Mal’damba let go of Fernando and wrapped his arms around Fernando’s neck, placing his head on Fernando’s chest. Fernando carefully and slowly wrapped his own arms around Mal’damba’s waist and they stood there, swaying ever so softly. Fernando continued to hum, now quieter as he embraced Mal’damba. They both stopped swaying, yet kept close to each other.

“Fernando,” Mal’damba said, not moving his head.

“Yes, Hermosa?” Fernando quietly spoke, stopping his humming.

“I love you,” Mal’damba spoke. Fernando brushed Mal’damba’s back.

“I love you too, with all my heart.”


	48. Chapter 48

Fernando closed his room door and left the hallway, heading outside. He held a small bag in his hand along with a towel. He passed the garden, seeing Mal’damba yet again. He approached him, who was picking up the cobra.

“Hey, Mal,” He greeted.

“Greetings, Spaniard,” Mal’damba said. “I am assuming you are going to the pool?”

“Si. Haven’t swum in how many weeks? I need to get back into it,” Fernando said.

“Mind if I join you?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando blinked, blushing.

“In meaning, I am not swimming.” Mal’damba corrected himself. Fernando cleared his throat, hoping to fade away the blush.

“Y-Yeah, of course,” Fernando stuttered. Mal’damba followed Fernando as they made their way towards the gym, entering in and following the strong scent of chlorine. Upon entering, the large waft of chlorine and heat made Fernando’s eyes sting a bit, but shrugged it off. He placed his items on a table where Mal’damba pulled a seat next to. Fernando undid his hair and pulled off his tank top, placing it onto the bag.

“When did you get that?” Fernando heard Mal’damba ask. Fernando turned around, confused.

“Get what?” He questioned.

“The tattoo on your shoulder,” Mal’damba noted. Fernando put a hand on his right shoulder, rubbing it.

“For a long while. It’s quite childish on the story behind it,” Fernando said.

“I admire it. I never expected one from you,” Mal’damba said, curiosity within his tone. Fernando smiled, then dived into the pool with a loud splash.

After nearly half an hour of swimming, Fernando saw Mal’damba sit at the edge of the water, his feet dipping into it. Fernando swam over to Mal’damba and rested himself on the edge of it, staring at Mal’damba. Fernando couldn’t help but smile. Mal’damba moved a piece of hair from Fernando’s face and held Fernando’s cheek. Fernando tucked his head into Mal’damba’s hand and held it with his spare hand.

“Have I ever told you how much I adore you?” Mal’damba whispered. “You brighten my day.”

“And so do you. I love you,” Fernando replied. “I would protect you till my dying days.”

“Oh don’t get soft on me,” Mal'damba teased and shoved Fernando’s head back into the water. Fernando popped back out and climbed onto the edge, sitting next to Mal'damba and squeezed his hair like a sponge, getting all the excess water out. A finger on his shoulder made him shiver as he glanced at the corner of his eye to see Mal'damba, tracing the tattoo he wore. The tattoo itself was a rose, neatly designed to be surreal and beautiful. The chosen began tracing Fernando’s back more, the knight now sitting there and allowing it. Mal'damba traced his scars lightly, Fernando often twitching or shivering of how oddly satisfying it felt.

“I presume you were quite the fighter?” Mal'damba asked.

“Those were from training. I did get uh… beaten a lot,” Fernando said. “Lost wise, lost wise.”

Mal’damba hummed. “I too bare some scars, but you wear those better than I can.”

“I know you would look marvelous in scars without even having to see the rest of you,” Fernando said. Could have that been a flirt or compliment didn’t matter to Fernando, but he was pleased with the result, seeing Mal’damba tug his collar. Fernando walked over to the table and dried himself off, slipping on his tank and wrapping the towel around his neck, grabbing his stuff.

“Hey, once I clean up, want me to swing by?” Fernando asked Mal’damba. The chosen turned to him.

“Sure,” Mal’damba said. Both Fernando and Mal’damba exited the pool, but once they reached the entrance, there was Viktor entering. He drew a smug face upon seeing Fernando and Mal’damba together, making the knight swallow.

“Morning, men,” Viktor greeted.

“Hello,” Mal’damba said. Viktor turned to Fernando.

“B-Buenos Dias,” Fernando stuttered. Viktor was now smirking, inspecting Fernando up and down, then glanced at Mal’damba. He left them as they exited, Fernando still feeling regret swell in his gut.

 _Oh, yes, great idea to get drunk that night, right in front of Viktor and tell him all about Mal’damba,_  Fernando thought. He could feel someone laugh at the back of his mind, making him pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Is everything alright?” Mal’damba asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Fernando said.

* * *

Fernando entered Mal’damba’s room, slumping on the couch right next to Mal’damba.

“Man, I am exhausted. I think I pushed myself a bit too much,” Fernando said, chuckling. Mal’damba pulled Fernando’s head on his chest and put his legs on the couch. Both Fernando Mal’damba readjusted themselves to where Fernando was carefully laying upon Mal’damba. The chosen put his elbow on the couch rest, lying his head on his fist as he stroked Fernando’s hair, curling it and playing with it.

“Can I request something?” Mal’damba asked. “May sound odd when I say it.”

“What’s up?” Fernando asked.

“Could you sing for me?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando blinked, caught off guard.

“I know it’s peculiar when I ask this, but I enjoy your voice,” Mal’damba continued.

“Alright. Uh, let me see here,” Fernando said. Even though Mal’damba was close to Fernando, he couldn’t help but feel nervous and embarrassed.

Fernando began to sing in his native tongue but had to stop mid-way due to his blushing. Mal’damba chuckled.

“You don’t have to do it if you want,” Mal’damba suggested.

“No, no. I will do it,” Fernando said. Fernando moved his head, now staring at the ceiling.

Fernando continued his sing, now growing more calm and confident. As he sung, it all flowed so softly and smoothly. His voice grew quieter and quieter as he progressed, becoming weary. Fernando stopped, upon hearing a light breathing, noticing Mal’damba had stop playing with Fernando’s hair, now sleeping. Fernando smiled softly and closed his eyes.


	49. Chapter 49

“Hey, Fernando can you spare a few minutes?” Pip asked. Mal’damba turned his attention to Pip, who butted in on their conversation at the cafeteria. Fernando turned around as well, smiling, brushing his flannel out of the way.

“Sure, what do you need?” Fernando asked.

“I have supplies coming in and I am going to need some strength moving the boxes. Mind lending a hand?” Pip offered.

“No problem. I’ll get it done in no time,” Fernando said. “After all, I do have the best muscles!”

Almost at the same time, Pip and Mal’damba synced a sigh.

“I could help with the smaller boxes if you wish, Pip,” Mal’damba suggested.

“I’d appreciate that! Thank you!” Pip exclaimed. “Follow me. I saw the truck coming in.”

Both Fernando and Mal’damba followed Pip outside, then to the storage area, where a large vehicle was. It’s back was open, three people unloading boxes.

“You Pip?” A man asked, wiping his dark brown mustache, approaching the vulpine.

“Yessir,” Pip said. The man handed Pip a clipboard which he wrote in it and gave it to the man.

“Is that the rest of em?” The man called to the crew. One of them did a thumbs up.

“Glad to do service with you,” The man said.

“The Paladins thank you as well,” Pip said. The man and the three people hopped into the front of the vehicle and began to drive away. Pip took a smaller box and began to walk.

“Just put the smaller boxes by the exit in the support hallway. Fernando, you can move those larger boxes into Torvald’s room,” Pip instructed.

“Torvald?” Fernando questioned.

“Torvald and I are doing something together. You’ll see soon,” Pip explained. Mal’damba and Fernando peered at each other–Fernando shrugged then walked over to a vast box. Mal’damba grabbed a medium, cardboard box carefully and turned his attention to Fernando. The knight tied his hair back, then with one swift movement, the knight grabbed a crate, almost the size that he was, with ease and began walking. Mal’damba couldn’t help but stare in awe, but feeling the cobra within his shawl began to stir, snapped him out of his trance. He slightly tugged his collar and began walking not too far behind Fernando. After a few trips, Pip picked up the final smaller box, now only leaving two larger boxes. Mal’damba went to a box that was the smallest of the greater one and began to pick it up.

“Mal’damba, not to be rude, but are you sure you can lift that?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba glared at Fernando, raising an eyebrow in the process. Mal’damba then picked it up, shaking. Fernando had his hands open, ready to help, concern yet astonishment in his features.

“Mal’damba, you’re going to bre-”

“I-I’m fine! I can handle it..!” Mal’damba wheezed. The box was.. heavier than expected. Mal’damba began to carefully walk, hearing Fernando grab the larger box and jog past Mal’damba. Once Mal’damba got closer to the base, he saw Fernando exit it and run up to Mal’damba and snatched the box out of Mal’damba’s hands.

“I said I could handle it-”

“Your hands are bleeding, Mal. Go patch yourself up, I’ll be right back,” Fernando said, sneaking in a quick kiss on Mal’damba’s mask and walking back into the base. Mal’damba stared down at his hands, seeing splinters and small blood smears. He walked to his room and began to clean his hands, wrapping them up. A knock was at his door.

“It’s unlocked!” Mal’damba called out. The door opened to Fernando, closing it behind him. He sauntered up next to Mal’damba, leaning next to him carefully.

“Were you trying to impress me?” Fernando said, softly chuckling. Mal’damba stopped wrapping, putting the bandage away. “I won’t judge if you were, cause you absolutely did.”

“I was just helping,” Mal’damba argued, partly lying.

“It was a rather heavy box. I almost knocked the wind out of myself when I took it from you,” Fernando said. “Your quite strong-”

Mal’damba swiftly sweep kicked Fernando, making him nearly fall back, but Mal’damba grabbed onto him, now dipping him.

“Don’t underestimate my strength, Spaniard,” Mal’damba muttered. He let go of Fernando, watching him slam onto the floor.

“I should’ve known that after that arm wrestle with you long ago,” Fernando winced, getting up. Mal’damba chuckled, brushing his hand across Fernando’s cheek then chin.

“You know what I want to do again?” Mal’damba asked. “The horse riding thing. I have gotten better.”

“You want to do that again?” Fernando asked, now getting up. “We can do that right now.”

“Let’s go then,” Mal’damba said. Moving again, they headed towards the stable, now getting their horses. Fernando walked to the portal and set it up. They walked through with the horses, ending up in a dense jungle forest. Mal’damba and Fernando boarded the horses and began walking alongside each other.

The air was humid–dark thunderclouds were in the distance but made no sound. Mal’damba and Fernando paid no mind to it, however.

“Wait, follow me. I gotta show you something,” Fernando said and forced his horse into a run.

“Wait! Fernando- Ugh,” Mal’damba said and made his own horse chase after him.

“Fernando! Hold up!” Mal’damba called out to the knight as the horse ran after Fernando. After clearing through the forest, Mal’damba emerged into a glade where Fernando stopped his stallion. Mal’damba rested his own horse and got off of it as Fernando parked his horse at a tree, wrapping the rope around the trunk of it. Mal’damba did the same.

“Come on,” Fernando said, eagerly grabbing Mal’damba’s wrist and pulling him along, jogging. Fernando ran across the glade and climbed through some brush. On the other side, Mal’damba widened his eyes. It was a broken gazebo, but the plants that grew around it gave it an exotic appearance. Fernando went to the middle of it, where there was a swing. Fernando sat down and patted the seat next to him. Mal’damba walked over and sat down next to Fernando. The knight pulled Mal’damba close to him and hummed. Mal’damba observed the area, then saw a flower on a tree. He tried to move his eyes elsewhere, but for an odd reason, the flower attracted his eyes.

“One second,” Mal’damba grumbled and jogged over to the tree. He leaped and grabbed onto a branch and began climbing.

“Mal’damba? What are you doing?” Fernando called out to him, approaching the tree. Mal’damba ignored him and continued to climb, getting closer to the flower. He snatched it and started to climb down. As soon as he stepped on one branch, it snapped, making Mal’damba plummet. Mal’damba expected to hit hard ground, but instead, landed in the almost thin air. Mal’damba collected himself to see Fernando holding him. The knight stared at him, distressed. Mal’damba raised the flower then ushered it to Fernando.

“I got this for you,” Mal’damba said. Fernando’s eyes brightened. He let Mal’damba down carefully and took the flower.

“Gracias,” Fernando said, then tucked the flower behind his ear. It was an orange, vibrant flower, almost meant to fit him.

“How does it look?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba inspected Fernando, tapping the bottom of his mask.

“Put your hair down,” Mal’damba suggested. Fernando undid his ponytail and straightened out his hair. Mal’damba smiled.

“You should keep your hair down more,” Mal’damba said. “It looks lovely.”

A loud roar of thunder caused them both to jump. Rain started to fall, drenching both of them. Fernando used his flannel as an umbrella for the both of them, Mal'damba getting a hearty chuckle from it.

“It’s quite alright, I don’t mind the rain,” Mal'damba said.

“Well, I do!” Fernando exclaimed. Mal'damba now laughed and got closer to Fernando who was now leaning down, making sure that Mal'damba wasn’t getting as wet. Mal'damba couldn’t help but stare at Fernando; his hazel eyes, his drenched hair and the soft smile on his face. Mal'damba pulled up his mask and blew into his hands as he began to feel cold, rubbing his arms.

“Are you getting chilly?” Fernando asked.

“Not much,” Mal'damba said. “But I want to stay a bit. This feels wonderful.”

Mal'damba raked a hand through Fernando’s hair and brushed his cheek. He grasped the other side of Fernando’s cheek with another hand and pulled Fernando’s face towards Mal'damba. Mal'damba kissed him.

Mal'damba felt Fernando gasp, eventually kissing Mal'damba back, lightly. They departed, eyes closed–processing of what just happened.

“Wow…” Fernando whispered. Mal'damba was still holding Fernando’s face, trying to prevent himself from giggling due to his blushing.

“I’ll be honest, I wanted to do it for a long time,” Mal'damba said.

“Could we do it again?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Their lips met again, now with a bit more passion. Fernando moved the flannel away and stood up straight, but curved himself into Mal'damba, holding his waist. They departed again, lips brushing against each other as they gained breath. Both smiled, equally having the same amount of blush as the other. Mal'damba moved one of his hands and began to lightly kiss Fernando’s neck. The knight leaned into it while pulling Mal'damba close. The chosen started at the throat then went to his chin, having to stand on his tippy-toes in order to reach the tall man. Fernando let out a pleasing sigh, making Mal'damba stop and snort.

“You’re enjoying this too much,”

“Possibly,”

“How about we head back to base and once I put the cobra away, we will continue this in your room.”

“Let’s go then.”

Fernando swept Mal’damba off his feet and carried him in a bridal position and jogged out of the rain with the chosen in his arms.


	50. Chapter 50

Fernando opened the door, Mal’damba following behind. As soon as Fernando closed the door, Mal’damba felt a huge impact on him. Fernando’s lip crashed into Mal’damba’s neck, kissing it passionately, making Mal’damba stutter his breath. 

The chosen then grinned and turned around, Fernando still continuing. Mal’damba unbuckled the shawl and pulled it off and helped Fernando take off his soaked flannel. Fernando lifted Mal’damba up and walked over to the couch. He sat down, Mal’damba now sitting at Fernando’s lap. Fernando’s lips contacted Mal’damba’s having to stop every so often to get a quick breath before resuming back to devouring each other. Mal'damba moved Fernando’s tank top strap as he was occupied, then moved his lips to his cheek, descending to his throat. Fernando’s hand on Mal'damba’s leg tightened as he let out a whine, making Mal'damba feel a small bliss. The chosen continued now moving downwards to where the dip of the neck and shoulder were, now growing stronger with every kiss he made. Mal'damba could hear low noises coming from the knight as Mal'damba clawed into Fernando’s back, continuing in the same spot. He began to nip at Fernando’s neck, the knight letting out a squeak every time Mal'damba softly bit him. There was a knock on the door, startling Mal'damba as he sharply bit into Fernando’s neck. The man yelped but covered his mouth.

“Fernando?” a voice at the door asked. “Is everything alright?”

_Sha Lin._

“Y-Yeah! Everything is fine, can you come back later?” Fernando called.

“Oh, sure no problem!” Sha Lin answered. As soon as the man left, Mal'damba opened his mouth, Fernando wincing as his fangs escaped his skin. Blood began to ooze from it, Mal'damba growing guilty.

“Did you have to bite me?” Fernando grunted.

“I got startled.” Mal’damba mumbled. Fernando lightly touched his neck, then pulled back, seeing the blood gradually spill. Mal’damba licked his own teeth, now tasting the iron from Fernando’s blood. Mal’damba wiped his mouth and lowered his mask.

“Let me go get something to clean it,” Mal’damba said. He got off Fernando’s lap and walked over to Fernando’s sink, grabbing a rag and dampening it. He walked back to Fernando and sat next to him and began to carefully clean the wound.

“Sorry. I didn’t expect Sha Lin to interrupt us,” Mal’damba apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. It was an accident,” Fernando said, now smiling. “After all, I didn’t know you had a bite to you.”

Mal’damba sighed. At least he wasn’t angry. Once the blood had seized, Mal’damba observed the bite mark. It was deep, still showing red around the bite itself.

“Oh dear,” Mal’damba muttered.

“What?” Fernando asked.

“…That’s going to scar.” Mal’damba replied. Fernando blinked, a blush appearing on his features. He smiled widely, then peered away, his eyes hooded.

“Guess I’ll add that to my collection,” Fernando jested. “I’ll consider this one my best trophy.”

Mal’damba furiously blushed under his mask. “Sha Lin could be back at any time.”

“Oh right, I should go see what he wants. I’ll be right back. You can stay here if you wish, then we can resume what we were doing,” Fernando teased. He got up, moving his strap back to where it was and walked out the door.

* * *

“Mal’damba? What are you doing out here?”

Mal’damba turned around to see Skye, approaching him in the middle of the night. She had on a long-sleeved shirt with small shorts.

“I could say the same for you, Skye,” Mal’damba responded. There was a huff of amusement from her and she sat next to him on the fountain, gazing upwards.

“It’s cold out here. Are you enjoying the night sky or something?” Skye continued to question. Mal’damba shrugged. She sat with him in silence, then spoke up once more.

“Did you see Fernando earlier today?”

Mal’damba faced her.

“He has a new ‘look’ to him. I saw it when he was helping Sha Lin,” Skye said, a small smirk on her face. Mal’damba was lucky to have a mask, for he could feel himself grow embarrassed.

“I’m quite curious about who this person is. They seem to have a deep attraction to Fernando,” Skye teased. Before Mal’damba could reply with a proper response, Skye elbowed him.

“They are quite good at hiding it,” Skye continued. “Especially with a mask.”

“What do you mean?” Mal’damba asked, pretending to be oblivious.

“Oh come on, I already know,” Skye admitted. “I’ve known the day when I saw Fernando going into your room.”

“What were you doing near the support hallway?” Mal’damba asked, nearly entering an angry tone.

“I was coming back from strolling outside with Ying. I just saw Fernando entering your room and I got a hunch,” Skye stated. “But seems I was right.”

“You’d better not tell anyone,” Mal’damba demanded.

“I won’t. I am not that mischievous,” Skye said. They went back into a quiet silence, observing the stars. A small snicker from Skye broke it once more.

“It’s interesting really. Fernando has had a strong attraction to Cassie ever since he laid eyes on her, but then you came along. You literally changed him,” Skye explained. “I don’t know how you did it, but I’m impressed.”

Skye got up but stopped. “I’d have to admit, that’s a deep bite you gave him. Call me when things get… spicier.”

“Quiet,” Mal’damba hissed, but softly chuckled. Skye smiled and walked away. Mal’damba turned his attention back to the sky. One of the stars began to shine a little brighter, brighter than usual. Mal’damba raised an eyebrow, squinting. It seemed as if,  _it was getting closer._


	51. Chapter 51

About everyone conveyed the same emotion as Fernando upon seeing the.. floating man in front of them, playing with what seemed a bunch of tiny white dots in a blue swirl. However, what concerned Fernando, even more, was the fact Buck fainted upon seeing this man. Ying was over Buck, fanning him with her hand.

“A.. god?” Barik questioned.

“Yes,” The man replied, moving his light blue hair off his shoulder.

“Y’know what, I don’t even know why I question this anymore. We have a cursed man, a walking bomb, some demon, a talking turtle, a dragon, a tree, and a pyromaniac,” Barik complained.

“Hey-” Fernando began to argue but was stopped by Barik’s hand.

“Not you, mumbles.”

The ‘god’ shrugged, making the small swirl move to his other hand.

“Call me Jenos. I came here for it had peaked my interest,” The man greeted.

“Your in the same boat as the rest of us, buddy,” Ruckus responded. “Well, some of us.”

“If you want to uh, join us, you should talk to Hi-Rez, they are in charge of this whole mess,” Kinessa butted in.

“Hi-Rez?” Jenos asked.

“Yeah, Evan, Nick, Alyssa, Thomas, Garrett: Those idiots,” Kinessa responded.

“Now where is this place?” Jenos questioned, cocking his head to one side.

“Hell if we know,” Kinessa said. “But once dawn comes around, one of us can take you there and not in the middle of the damn night.”

“Oh, apologies for that,” Jenos said. “I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Fernando watched everyone leave and walked over to Mal’damba, who was watching Jenos beginning to wander around the base.

“How long were you up?” Fernando muttered, nearly whispering due to exhaustion swelling over him.

“For awhile. I couldn’t sleep,” Mal’damba said. Fernando put a hand on Mal’damba’s shoulder, leaning in.

“Do you want to sleep in my room?” Fernando asked.

“No, I’ll pass. Maybe another time,” Mal’damba teased. Fernando chuckled.

“Get some sleep then,” Fernando said. “I won’t bother you till you come to me first.”

“Thank you,” Mal’damba said. Fernando peered both ways to see if anyone was watching, then kissed the top of Mal’damba’s head. Before Fernando turned around, Mal’damba clutched his cheek and pulled up his mask and gave Fernando a quick kiss. Mal’damba departed from Fernando. The knight watched him go, then walked to his own room and flopped on the bed, falling straight asleep almost too quickly.

* * *

“Hey, are you doing okay?” Fernando asked, seeing Buck eating breakfast at the cafeteria.

“Huh? Oh yeah! It’s weird you mention that. I had this dream where I met this god who I worshipped,” Buck explained. Fernando bit his lip to prevent the truth from coming out but remained silent. He got his food and sat with Buck. The sound of the door opening made Fernando’s eye twitch over to it, seeing the person entering being Jenos, talking to Grover. Jenos rotated to Buck, his soft smile now turning to a poker face. Buck dropped his fork, staring at Jenos. Fernando, slightly panicking that Buck would faint again, grabbed his water and splashed it on Buck, making him wipe his face.

“Fernando-!” Buck exclaimed. “What was that for!?’

“So you won’t faint again!” Fernando stressed. Fernando faced Jenos who now approached both of them, his attention moreover focused on Buck. The monk’s rage went back to shock, his face growing pale.

“Who might you be?” Jenos asked Buck. The monk swallowed, gathering his breath before speaking.

“Buck,” He greeted, standing up and bowing, his fist against his straight palm.

“…A worshiper are you of me?” Jenos asked.

“Y-Yes! Being in your presence is..  what’s the word… Big?”

“Prodigious.” Jenos corrected.

“That! Yes. Prodigious,” Buck exclaimed. Jenos chuckled and turned to Fernando.

“Sorry to disturb you both,” Jenos apologized.

“Oh not at all,” Fernando said. “I’ll let you both talk to each other. I have to go visit someone anyway.”

Fernando grabbed a bowl and threw the rest of his trash away.

“You mean the snake man?” Grover droned, making Fernando stop.

“Wh- How-?” Fernando stuttered. Grover chuckled.

“A small birdie told me,” Grover responded. Fernando went to question what he meant, but knowing Cassie, he closed his mouth and left with no other word.


	52. Chapter 52

“I honestly don’t feel like doing anything,” Mal’damba said. “I caught up on gourds and I could work on gourds for diseases, but I’ll be honest. The days before yesterday have been a headache.” **  
**

“More team trouble, I presume?” Fernando asked.

“Slightly. It has been a tiring week,” Mal’damba answered, resting his head on Fernando’s shoulder.

“I don’t mind lazing all day,” Fernando said. Mal’damba softly smiled and moved his mask, kissing Fernando’s cheek before putting it back, squeezing Fernando’s hand.

“Hey, Fernando?” Mal’damba asked.

“Hm?” Fernando mumbled, his eyes closed.

“Hermosa is beautiful right?” Mal’damba questioned.

“Yes,”

“And I am guessing amor is some sort of word for love or sweetheart?”

“It’s just love,”

“How do you say ‘I love you’ in your language?”

“Te amo. How do you say it in yours?”

“It’s e ajarë ou,”

“E Ajar- what?” Fernando asked.

“E ajarë ou,” Mal’damba corrected. “Our language, what the people of the common language would say, consists a lot of vowels.”

“No kidding,” Fernando said, laughing. “So is your… Sun Da Wekono in that language?”

“Not quite, but it’s a mix of mine and the language of the ancient tongue. It actually means please Wekono,”

“Huh. What else could you teach me?”

“Hmm. Okesba is like move but in a different word. Koiver is move, but Okesba is a term usually for animals or for more urgent situations,”

“Like mush?”

“Somewhat.”

“Well, move for me is something like mo-”

A faint loud explosion startled both of them, making them both get up from the couch and ran out the room, other champions too seeing what happened. Fire alarms then began to go off, making Mal’damba grow worried. Fernando began running, Mal’damba now following behind. He turned to the frontline’s hallway and barged into his room, opening drawers.

“Fernando?” Mal’damba called out over the fire alarms. Fernando grabbed something from the drawer and ran out, Mal’damba yet following again. They both ran outside, seeing a large pillar of black smoke coming from the machinery building. The champions began to crowd near the building and Fernando was still running.

“Fernando, where are you going!” Mal’damba exclaimed. Fernando stopped where the champions were and went up to Seris.

“Who’s in there? Anyone?” Fernando asked Seris.

“Only Makoa, Barik, and Pip, seeing what the problem is,” Seris told Fernando calmly. Fernando muttered under his breath and put a hand out to Mal’damba and bolted towards the smoking building.

“Fernando, are you insane!?” Mal’damba screamed. The knight didn’t respond but vanished into the black smoke that began to decline.

“The damn idiot is going to get him killed!” Mal’damba exclaimed. The chosen began to run after Fernando once more, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He swerved around to Ying, wearing a tank top and shorts, her hair tied back in a ponytail and looking at Mal’damba with worry.

“You can’t go in.” Ying stated.

“And he can? Is it because I’m not able-bodied!?” Mal’damba spat.

“It’s because of the protocol. Fernando is allowed to go in so he can rescue those who are injured. Makoa is dowsing the flames as well as Pip who is healing, and Barik is finding the source of the problem,” Ying explained. Mal’damba huffed and ripped his wrist out of Ying’s grip, watching the building now more intently. The smoke had cleared after nearly half an hour, yet none of the four had come out. Mal’damba grew bothered after every passing minute. Luckily, that anxiousness drained away upon seeing all four of them exit, covered in soot and small scratches. Mal’damba jogged up to Fernando and began inspecting him.

“Hey, I’m fine,” Fernando reassured Mal’damba, moving him away.

“What happened?” Mal’damba asked.

“The heating crystal exploded and damaged part of the power supply, so half of the base has no electricity nor heating for the nights. I don’t know for how long though, but I know for a fact we ain’t gonna be battling anytime soon,” Barik answered, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket, taking off his goggles and rubbed the soot off his face. “I’m going to have to contact the advisors to ship more equipment so I can fix this.”

“So we won’t have any heating? What about water?” Mal’damba asked.

“Makoa managed to save the water supply, but there won’t be any heated water,” Barik explained.

“What about our crystals?” Fernando questioned, grabbing Barik’s attention rather too quickly. “We could use those as a substitute for water heating.”

“I never thought of that, huh,” Barik said. “If your willing to let me borrow the crystal for a bit.”

“You can use a shard of the flamethrower’s,” Fernando said.

“That should be enough to heat some of the rooms, so people are going to have to use each other’s bathrooms,”

“I’ll get the word around,”

“Thanks, Fernando,” Barik said. Fernando smiled and watched as Barik left to the champions who were slowly dispersing. Mal’damba turned to Fernando, examining him carefully.

“Don’t scare me like that next time,” Mal’damba softly said. The knight let out one solid ‘ha’ and pat Mal’damba’s back.

“I can handle myself, my vibora,” Fernando said and walked, his hands in his pockets.

“..Vibora?” Mal’damba asked.

“My viper.”


	53. Chapter 53

Weeks passed. Jenos was now considered a champion a few days since he arrived and he was surprisingly amazing in combat. The electricity had been fixed a week after the explosion of the heating crystal, allowing the games to resume, but the heating problem had yet to be resolved. Barik was hard at work for creating the next heating crystal, getting aid with Torvald or Nick. There were rumors around the base, Hi-Rez considering of purchasing a heating crystal from a black market, but Barik had already planned a better crystal that would avoid any future explosions. **  
**

Mal’damba had been suffering the last weeks that passed. No matter how many blankets or layers he wore, he was freezing in his room. Though being warm in the days, the nights were dreadful.

“I’ve been losing sleep,” Mal’damba said, rubbing his temples. “I hope Barik gets that heating problem situated instantly.”

“No kidding,” Bolt replied. Mal’damba had been chatting with Bolt since Fernando had been battling and Ruckus was busy doing quick errands before the next battle announcement.

“Ruckus has been complaining nonstop and even used me as a pillow since I was warm one night,” Bolt said. He made a sound that sounded like he shuttered. “How can goblins snore that loudly?”

“Did you sleep?”

“Oh, I wish. I remember the days where I slept for centuries and only got up when needed to. That is paradise,” Bolt said. “Now I am stuck as this crystal forever to do that goblin’s service. He’s alright, but once I get ahold of something that I can control, I will kill him.”

“Understandable,” Mal’damba commented.

“Have you tried getting more blankets?” Bolt offered.

“I doubt anyone would share,” Mal’damba said, making sure he muttered real quietly for his last comment. “Well some.”

“You could always ask. Maybe Fernando could lend a few. Scratch that, not could, he will. Especially with you,” Bolt stated. “Since you two seem close.”

“How many people know!?” Mal’damba hissed.

“Those who are observant. You both do a terrible job of hiding it,” Bolt said. Mal’damba groaned, sinking into his chair. The crystal laughed, amused by Mal’damba’s pain.

“How long have you been together?”

“Only two months roughly,”

“Two months and you managed to give that man a scar?”

“It was an accident!”

“Hey, accident or not, I am fairly sure Fernando would be wearing that for the rest of his life.” Bolt reassured Mal’damba. The chosen huffed and crossed his arms.

“If it makes you feel better, I know Sha Lin and Lex have been together. Heard them talking when Ruckus accidentally left me in the living room,”

“I heard from Fernando himself, but I wasn’t aware they were actually together,” Mal’damba said.

“Oh, definitely they are. You should get some tips from them on how they hide theirs,” Bolt said. Mal’damba rolled his eyes.

The phone at the lobby rang and Mal’damba got up. He picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Mal’damba asked.

“Heya, who is this?” A voice on the other side asked.

“Mal’damba,”

“Ah! Mal’damba, hey. Is Barik there?” The voice asked. “If not, tell him that Matthew needs to speak with him.”

“Sure thing. Want me to put Bolt on the phone for the time being?” Mal’damba asked, putting up his mask to show his smirk to Bolt. The crystal chuckled.

“That won’t be-”

“Hand over the phone, Mal’damba! Lemme talk to Matthew,” Bolt exclaimed. Mal’damba put down his mask and walked over to Bolt, picking him up and setting him next to the phone.

“Ah! Matthew,” Bolt began. There was a loud sigh from the other end as Mal’damba left to fetch Barik. He walked to the frontlines hallway and knocked on Barik’s door.

“One second!” A voice barked. There was crashing, then the door swung open. A large orange light burst from the room, nearly blinding Mal’damba. Barik stood below Mal’damba, his goggles on.

“What do you want? Make it quick,” Barik demanded.

“Matthew wishes to speak to you on the lobby phone,” Mal’damba said.

“Well, tell him to call me back later. I am busy,” Barik said. “Also, add that I will be absent for today’s and possibly tomorrow’s battles,”

“Why’s that?” Mal’damba asked.

“When rubber hits the road, which is now. No one is to disturb me starting now, y’hear?” Barik lectured. Without another word, Barik closed the door. Mal’damba blinked and turned around, heading back to the lobby.

“-And do you know how annoying it gets when you have a snoring goblin holding you all night!? I swear I was in Hell!” Bolt exclaimed.

“I’ll take it from here, Bolt,” Mal’damba said.

“Alright then,” Bolt said. Mal’damba took the phone.

“I’m back,” Mal’damba said.

“Oh thank god, I felt like I was getting my ear chewed off,” Matthew muttered. “Where’s Barik?”

“He’s in the middle of work. He wishes not to be disturbed and he won’t be at today’s and tomorrow’s battles,” Mal’damba explained.

“Ugh… I wanted to talk to him that we bought a fire crystal that he could use. Forget it, I’ll ship the crystal to the base anyway and I will be there,” Matthew said. “Thanks anyway Mal’damba.”

“Anyt-”

“Yeah?” Matthew interrupted him, responding to someone who called him. There were muffled voices, that Mal’damba couldn’t make out, but he tried to listen in any way.

“Shit, he is? How bad?”

More muffled voices.

“Fuck. Damn it. Sorry Mal’damba, but again thank you.”

Then the call ended.


	54. Chapter 54

**_“Again, can we have Fernando, Viktor, Tyra, Buck, and any willing healer come to the Studios ASAP. We have a new portal established in the portal room allowing you to come right now. Gather at the lobby, thank you.”_   
**

Evan released the button and dashed down the series of hallways. He entered the meeting room where the rest of the crew was: Matthew, Nick, Garrett, and Alyssa.

“Anything upon this dude?” Evan asked.

“He’s in Sun Spire, currently being tended to at one of the nursing homes,” Garrett said, hovering over Alyssa who was typing furiously on her laptop. “We are trying to find who did this.”

“It wasn’t who, it was it,” Alyssa muttered, not moving her eyes from the computer.

“It?” Matthew asked.

“Ori’veen attack. Sun Spire had captured an Ori’veen that escaped and our guy went to go capture him but was extremely injured and forced to flee,” Alyssa responded.

“Ori’veen? The hell are those?” Nick asked.

“They are like birds. Except they can’t fly and appear like raptors. Deadly, but not as deadly as Gorlocks,” Matthew implored.

The phone on the meeting desk rang and Evan quickly grabbed it.

“Yes?”

“They’re here,”

“Bring them in.”

After a few minutes, the meeting door opened with the champions mentioned: Viktor, Buck, Tyra, Fernando and for the healer; Ying.

Upon seeing Ying, Evan twitched his eyes to Garrett who too was staring at him, almost reading his thoughts, yet played a quiet game of chicken of who would speak up first.

Garrett was the first to give up quickly. “Ying. Could you join me outside for a second?”

Ying blinked then nodded. Garrett turned to Evan and made a phone gesture with his hand. Evan nodded and went to the phone and started dialing the base lobby number, waiting patiently for someone to pick up. The remaining four sat at the table, seeing the stress put upon the advisors.

“Hello?” A voice on the other end responded, Evan knowing immediately it was Sha Lin.

“Hey Sha Lin, could you uh-”

Evan turned to Nick and placed a hand on the phone. “Who do we even want? We can’t have Ying due to uh… faction problems.”

“I don’t know, uh..” Nick began. He turned to the four. “Any preferences on a support? We don’t want one getting in the way of the Magistrate.”

“I dunno,” Buck said.

“How about Mal’damba?” Viktor suggested, eyeing Fernando purposely. The knight turned away quickly from Viktor.

“Tell Mal’damba to come to the lobby,” Evan finished into the phone.

“Sure thing!”

Evan hung up and observed the champions. Out of the four, Fernando’s face conveyed an odd mix of interest, yet worry. The door opened to Garrett, entering with Ying. Evan shot up, and grabbed Garrett’s sleeve, leaning into his ear.

“I called Mal’damba to be in the lobby to join this mission since I am clueless about how we are approaching this,” Evan whispered into Garrett’s ear.

“I’ll go meet him there,” Garrett whispered back and walked out the door. Ying sat down next to Fernando, each of them patiently waiting.

“Alright what is going on?” Viktor asked.

“Good news and bad news. We will explain once Mal’damba joins us,” Alyssa said, still not removing herself from the laptop. Evan peered over, seeing she was pulling up every slim information about Sun Spire and its location, including the dangers.

After another five minutes of tension, the door opened yet once more to the familiar witchdoctor. Mal’damba took a seat and Alyssa slammed her hands against the table, getting up. She turned on the projector and turned off the lights. On the projector, she had open multiple windows and minimized most of them, until she got one picture. It was a hooded man, walking within a crowd and by the sound of one screeching chair, it was already clearly decided that Evan chose the right people.

“This is the man you are looking for,” Alyssa said.

“Strix..” Viktor muttered.

“Holy fuck, I.. didn’t expect you’d actually find him,” Tyra said.

“He’s currently at Sun Spire,” Alyssa continued. “And being treated to due to an encounter with Ori’veen.”

“Is he okay?” Viktor asked, rather angry and needy in his tone.

“I said he’s being treated to, Viktor,” Alyssa repeated. “Anyway-”

Another phone call. Evan grabbed the phone, ushering Alyssa to continue.

“Hi Rez Studios, Evan is speaking,” Evan said.

“Evan, this is Dr. Larkinstof,” The voice on the other line said. “He’s gone.”

“What?” Evan asked, his heart quickening.

“The man we were taking care of is gone. He is wandering the streets now, bandaged and awfully wounded. He’s fine thankfully, but we lost him,”

“Can you do anything?”

“We informed a guard about the problem, but beyond that, it’s their issue now,”

Evan’s eyes met Garrett’s and Matthew’s who was staring at him. “Thank you. We will take it from here.”

Evan hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Alyssa.

“The medical center here is where this person is-”

“Alyssa, he’s gone,” Evan said.

Alyssa stopped talking, everyone’s attention to Evan.

“He left the hospital and I believe we won’t have time to find him.”


	55. Chapter 55

ernando leaned against the edge of the airship, watching the roiling waters below. He felt the warm sun heat his skin along with the breeze to cool it in a never-ending cycle.

“Ah! Monsieur!”

_Ugh._

Fernando turned around to see the familiar, blonde man. His red crystal earrings dangling from his ears.  _Johnson._

“How is everything?” Johnson asked.

“Alright. I can’t wait to head to Sun Spire. It was my home after all,” Fernando responded, his attention to the waving seas. Johnson stood next to him, leaning against the edge as well.

“Sounds interesting,” Johnson said. Fernando didn’t wish to continue the conversation unless Johnson asked more questions, in which he did.

“Say, do you want to join me in my quarters for wine?” Johnson offered. “You seem the fellow too.”

“Oh please. I could use a glass right now,” Fernando said. No matter what Fernando thought about Johnson before had changed upon the very request. Johnson put a hand on Fernando’s back and guided him to his quarters. Fernando smiled, which faded when Mal’damba stopped upon seeing Fernando. The knight waved to Mal’damba, the chosen waving back, but there was hesitance in doing so. The cobra from Mal’damba’s shoulder raised her head, then her cape flared up, her tongue flicking more violently than before. Before Fernando could see any of Mal’damba, the door obscured his view.

* * *

Fernando roared with laughter as he nearly fell back in the rocking chair.

“Seriously? That’s great!” Fernando exclaimed.

“I did wrestle my family’s hogs for awhile, yes,” Johnson said. “But that’s my farm story.”

Fernando sighed then put the wine bottle down. “Well, thank you for inviting me, Captain.”

“Oh please, call me John, but someone handsome like you can call me Johnny,” Johnson said, winking at Fernando before beginning to pour another glass of wine. “But you don’t want to stay any longer? I have more wine.”

“I would love to, but I need to head back,”

“Head back? To your room? Why not here?”

“Not my room. My uh, boyfriend,”

A stuttered breath came from Johnson as he put down the wine bottle he was holding. “B-Boyfriend?”

“Yes. It’s getting late and I feel guilty for abandoning him like that. Thank you again, Johnson,” Fernando said.

“Aucun problème! It was.. great to know you,” Johnson replied. Fernando got up, his eyes focused on Johnson’s. For that first time, Fernando truly knew what others saw.  _Heartbreak._  Had.. Johnson fell for Fernando? 

Johnson began to put away the wine bottles, throwing his braided hair behind his shoulder. The knight sped walk over to Johnson and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, turned around, and left. Outside was darkness, the stars shining brightly along with the two moons in the sky. Fernando turned to the dorms and knocked on Mal’damaba’s door. It opened to the familiar chosen, facing up to him in his mask.

“Hey darling, sorry to take so long,” Fernando said, kissing the side of Mal’damba’s mask. “Johnson and I just had a quick chat.”

“More like a three-hour chat,” Mal’damba muttered, closing the door when Fernando entered.

“Sorry. We got too invested in numerous topics,” Fernando said. Mal'damba climbed onto the bed and sat up. Fernando rested next to him, placing his head on Mal'damba’s lap. Mal'damba began to stroke Fernando’s hair.

“Fernando. I trust you. I honestly do, but, what did you really do with Johnson?” Mal'damba asked. Fernando could piece out at that moment that Mal'damba was possibly feeling betrayal or some sort of anxiety. Fernando quickly got up and faced Mal'damba.

“All we did was hang out and had wine. I’ll tell the truth myself; he did it because he had some sort of crush on me,” Fernando said. Mal'damba crossed his arms and let out a sigh of defeat.

“I know you can’t stop.. that,” Mal'damba gestured towards Fernando’s face, then body. “But I am taking your word you still love me.”

“My prince, oh amor… Yes. Yes, I do. If you’d let me, I’d marry you in the blink of an eye,” Fernando said, placing his hands under Mal'damba’s head and touching his own forehead to the mask. “I would never leave you. You have always been there for me and I will do the same.”

Mal'damba pulled up his mask, lightly kissing Fernando, then smiled, before pulling down his mask.

“So, you lived in Sun Spire?” Mal’damba asked.

“Yes. I know the whole place like the back of my hand. I haven’t been home in-” Fernando paused upon realizing: Wow, he hasn’t been home in forever. “-..Years.”

“Your family must miss you,” Mal’damba said.

“No kidding. I may visit them,” Fernando said. His eyes then lit up. He turned to Mal’damba, thrilled. “You should meet them! They’d love to know you.”

“I- uh,” Mal’damba said. Fernando’s eyebrows furrowed in a face of concern when Mal’damba went silent. “I don’t think they’d be a fond of me.”

Fernando rubbed Mal’damba’s shoulder. “Nonsense. They are an extremely welcoming family. I met what was considered yours and they took me as your own. The cobra, Vez’ro, I don’t know about er… Wekono. I think she’s after my head.”

Mal’damba cracked up after the comment. Fernando chuckled along with him.

“I know for certain they’d love you. If they don’t, well, that isn’t going to change my mind,” Fernando said. He grabbed Mal’damba’s hand and kissed his palm.


	56. Chapter 56

“Viktor you need to calm down,” Mal’damba heard Tyra mutter. “You’ve been unsteady all day.”

“How can I be calm when Strix is out there? I can finally be with my troops one more time and apologize to each of you-”

“Dude. It’s all right. I forgave you. Tyra forgave you. I am sure Strix would have forgiven you without needing an apology,” Buck interrupted.

Fernando led the way of the whole group. Proud in his armor, yet Mal’damba did his best to hide away, just in case if the knight decided to make a scene. A guard on a horse galloped up to Fernando and seized his horse to stop, peering down. His armor was different then Fernando’s, but similar in style.

“I assume you are the ones that Hi-Rez sent you?” The guard asked.

“Yes. We are Paladins,” Fernando spoke.

“Well, good news for each of you. We retrieved  _him_  a day before you arrived. We put him in a personal cell in the nearby outpost. He has been treated with care though,” The guard explained.

“Excellent. Take us to him,” Fernando said. The guard pulled the reins, forcing the horse to turn and walk, now taking lead. Mal’damba kept his attention on Viktor, Tyra, and Buck behind him. Each of them was extremely silent. Mal’damba could sense tension and anxiety. _Who even was this person to make them act this way? Was he their boss? Some form of a commander?_

They reached the outpost; a large, silver concrete tower almost outside the Sun Spire borders and near the forest. As they got inside, a guard saluted to a woman.

“I have the Paladins you have been searching for,” the guard said. “They wish to see the man from yesterday.”

“Thank you. You can go retrieve him for me,” the woman said. As the guard left, Mal’damba studied the woman more. She had dark brown hair tied back into a low bun. A large scar went from below her eye to the bottom of her neck. She was built, but not as built compared to the other guards. She turned to the group, but her eyes hard on Fernando.

“..Your outfit seems awfully familiar,” The woman said. Fernando flipped up his headpiece, revealing his face.

“I am famous after all. Especially here,” Fernando boasted.

“Uh huh, yeah,” The woman said. In a swift movement, the woman threw down a yellow crystal at Fernando. Before Fernando could react, he fell to the ground, motionless. Everyone began to draw their weapons, but guards began to surround them, their weapons were too drawn and aiming at them.

“Fernando, you’re under arrest for the highest form of thievery within Sun Spire. Your punishment will be presented to the court or until your debt has been paid,” The woman said, putting a foot on top of Fernando’s body.

“Thievery!? What did he even do?” Mal’damba barked.

“He’s innocent! We just got here!” Ying exclaimed.

“Innocent? This one?” The woman asked, laughing. “He stole a knight’s armor, posed as him, and left Sun Spire to avoid arrest.”

Mal’damba’s rage fumed even more.  _Was he.. lied to?_

“There must be some way to pay up the debt!” Ying offered.

“Oh yes of course. Five years in prison should be enough unless he can pay over a hundred million,”

“A hundred million!?” Buck exclaimed. “Come on man, there must be something else we could do!”

The woman stared coldly at Buck, before releasing her foot from Fernando. “I’m not this easygoing, but since you provide entertainment to my troops and your kind of a big deal, I’ll let this pass.. once,”

She pulled off the yellow crystal from Fernando. He began to move, getting up.

“I don’t know if you know, but there is a loose Ori’veen. We know his general location it is staying, however, the past crew we sent couldn’t take them. We need a crystal powered weapon to take care of it, but we couldn’t get our hands on any,” The woman explained. “The ones we have are useless. However, you may be able to take it. Especially with your friend who managed to injure it quite well.”

As soon as “he” was mentioned a man entered the room. He wore a hood, red feathers peeked out from it. He had on a cape made entirely of some form of feathers or leaves. His eyes were cold, but Mal’damba saw his eyes twitched to the group. The serious face then vanished and his eyes widened.

“Kill the Ori’veen and Fernando is all yours.”

The guards dispersed away from the group. The woman ushered a guard over to her and began to speak. Her language was similar to what Fernando spoke. The guard nodded and stood.

“He will take you to where the creature was. I am giving you a week. If you don’t return before then, we will hunt you down and we won’t hesitate to kill Fernando,” The woman said.

“A week? I’m sure we can find it in two days,” Fernando said.

“Okay then. You got two days.”

Mal’damba facepalmed.

The group left as the guard began to lead towards the forest. Mal’damba stared in the back of Fernando’s helmet intensely. He was to wait for the guard to leave before making a scene. After another thirty minutes of walking, the guard stopped.

“The last sighting was right here. Good luck,” The guard said. He turned around and walked away, leaving the group. When the guard disappeared, Mal’damba’s head snapped to Fernando who immediately stared at Mal’damba.

“Your family bought them, huh?” Mal’damba hissed. “And I assume your really a noble?”

“Okay, I may have lied about the armor part, but everything else is true!” Fernando began to retort. Sick of even hearing the knight trying to argue, Mal’damba leaped and punched Fernando square in the face, causing him to reel back. The headpiece fell back down and Mal’damba caught himself just in time.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tyra exclaimed. She rushed to Mal’damba, grabbing his shoulders to hold him back, but Mal’damba didn’t fight back, letting her. Ying spawned an illusion to heal Fernando, who had a bloody nose from the hit.

“I’m already done. Let’s find this thing before I kill him myself,” Mal’damba snapped. Fernando gazed at Mal’damba, heartbreak within his eyes. Mal’damba moved his head away, trying his best to avoid the guilt creeping up.

“I know where the Ori’veen is hiding,” A low voice said, coming from the hooded man. “We can ambush it there. It’s only in a small cavern. This will only take a quick few minutes if it’s there.”

“Lead the way, Strix,” Tyra said, smiling. The man’s emotion stood neutral, nodding and walking. Mal’damba walked next to Ying, the rest of the team standing between him and Fernando. The sky began to shift, now radiating beautiful oranges and yellows. It was far different then was Mal’damba had seen from the places he traveled. Sun Spire did truly hold the place of greatest sunsets. Mal’damba then heard a faint sound of movement nearby. Tyra then stopped along with Strix. Strix turned around to Tyra.

“You heard that too?” Strix asked. Tyra nodded, grabbing her gun. Everyone held their weapons at the ready. It was then a large figure crashed into Viktor, pinning him down. 

A raptor, as vast as Fernando and covered with black feathers. Viktor fought against the raptor as it snapped at him and lashed about. Strix aimed his rifle carefully at the bird while everyone else did the same. Mal’damba order the snake to shoot venom, making the creature screech, but refused to move.

“Fan out! I’ll get this thing off Viktor!” Mal’damba barked. As those very words were uttered, a large cobra emerged from the ground, then a gunshot. Among the screams of the spirits, so was a blood curdling one.


	57. Chapter 57

The raptor got off of Viktor and away from the large cobra. Viktor rolled out of the way, holding his face, now screaming in pain. Blood began pouring from Viktor’s face. **  
**

“Ying! Take care of Viktor!” Tyra yelled, beginning to fire at the raptor. Mal’damba began to fire as well, the raptor screeching as it began to ran.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Fernando yelled and charged towards the raptor. Buck fired a net at the raptor, it stopped, spinning around. There was then a large inhale from it, making Tyra back up.

“Fernando! Get out now!” Tyra yelled.

“Wh-?”

A large, dark purple cloud emitted from its mouth as it sprayed. It hit Fernando, obscuring his view. He began to cough violently and choke, dropping his weapons and ripping off his helmet to grab air. Tyra took a deep breath and ran after Fernando, pulling him away from the flailing creature. After a distance away, Fernando’s face was growing purple. Mal’damba panicked and healed Fernando. He could hear Strix, Tyra, and Buck finish the creature, but Mal’damba’s focus was now on Fernando who’s eyes were wide and twitching about. Mal’damba grabbed a smaller gourd from inside his coat, opened it and forced Fernando to drink it. He placed it away and backed away. The knight then lets out a gag and gets on his arms as he throws up. Once Fernando was finished, Mal’damba ordered the cobra to heal him. His breaths were shallow and light, but Mal’damba could tell Fernando was stable.

Mal’damba turned to the rest of the group, seeing Viktor now up, but in pain. His right eye was a bloodied mess, almost blown to bits. Tyra, Buck, and Ying had worried expressions on their face, but Strix was petrified.

“We need to head back to the Inn. I can fix Fernando there,” Mal’damba said.

“No. We need to get Fernando to a hospital now. Ori’veen toxin needs to be treated right away. He will die if we take him to the Inn,” Tyra demanded.

“You do know I can-”

“I know you and Ying are healers but this is beyond what I have seen you do. If Grover or Seris were here, Fernando would be fine, but this is a life or death situation,” Tyra interrupted. She turned to Buck.

“Go get a horse. Steal it if you have to. We only have fourteen hours before the toxin sets in. We will cover some distance but I need you to bounce out of here now,” Tyra said. Buck nodded and sprinted before jumping out of view.

“Fernando, can you get up?” Tyra asked. Fernando sluggishly nodded, his eyes bloodshot, yet unhurriedly fading from life. Tyra turned to Viktor and Strix.

“You guys be support for Fernando so he can walk. Me and Mal’damba will carry his weapons. Ying I need to you keep an eye on both Viktor and Fernando for any side effects. Deploy your illusions if needed,” Tyra said. She ran over to Fernando’s lance and picked it up. Mal’damba grabbed the shield and heaved it over his back and began following, watching Fernando intensely. The fact he was even walking showed Mal’damba how much strength Fernando wielded. Yet his breaths were heavy and he coughed often, a purple dust emitting from his mouth and fading into the air making Mal’damba worry more.

After ten to fifteen minutes of walking, the sound of a galloping horse came towards them as Buck came by with a grand white stallion.

“Okay, I may have stolen a guard’s horse and I really feel bad about it-” Buck began to complain, but Tyra stopped him.

“It’s either their feelings or Fernando dying, Buck. You made the right choice,” Tyra said. “Viktor. Strix. Help me get Fernando on the horse. Also, Strix do you know where the hospital is?”

Strix nodded.

“Excellent,”

All three of them boarded Fernando and kept him up as Strix got on in front of him. He snapped the reins and the horse began to sprint away from the group. Mal’damba bit his lip, then watched the rest of the group beginning to walk. Mal’damba sauntered over to Tyra.

“What now?” Mal’damba asked.

“We rest for the day and we will visit Fernando tomorrow. Strix will be with him,” Tyra said. “I need you both to patch up Viktor’s eye and get it fixed.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. His eye will be renewed in no time at all,” Ying said.

“Want me to go get that Ori’veen corpse for the guards?” Buck asked.

“Please do,” Tyra said. Buck nodded and lept away. The rest of the group traveled back to the inn, Mal’damba worried the whole trip. As they got to the Inn, Ying and Mal’damba tended to Viktor, his eye now healing and slowly forming back.

“Should take a couple days as we heal him, but it shouldn’t be a problem,” Ying said. Mal’damba nodded. They finished and departed to their rooms. Mal’damba sat in his, bouncing a leg. The cobra laid next to him, peering up and flicking her tongue.

“I’m fine, I’m just worried is all,” Mal’damba said. The snake flicked her tongue again. “I have a right to be troubled! Look, after what just went down, I can’t wrap my mind around it! What do the spirits have against him? First the Gorlock, then Wekono and now this raptor creature! Fernando has positive intentions.”

The snake flicked her tongue one last time before slithering off the bed and into Mal’damba’s bag. Mal’damba watched her before getting up from the bed.

“Yeah, maybe I should sleep it off,” Mal’damba said. He took off his mask and laid in bed.

The hours ticked by, night now fully in effect. Mal’damba tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but the thoughts of Fernando being in a dying state kept Mal’damba up. After giving up, Mal’damba got out of bed, put on his mask and got the cobra out of the bag. He placed the cobra into his collar and left the room then the Inn.


	58. Chapter 58

Mal’damba sat in the lobby, watching patients go by, being pushed in wheelchairs with nurses or loved ones. Strix sat next to him, sitting up and asleep with his arms closed. Whenever the door opened to the entrance, Strix would wake up and scan the area before falling back asleep.

The door on the other end of the entrance opened then a doctor gazed around.

“Is Strix here?” The man asked. Strix snorted awake.

“Yes, I’m here. Who needs me?” Strix muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“I want to thank you again for bringing in Fernando. He has been treated but will be here for about a few days, hopefully, three if all goes well,” The man said. “Do you know if he has anyone close to him to contact?”

Strix shook his head. “I just met him. How about you?”

Mal’damba saw Strix turn around to him. Mal’damba got up.

“I am a close person to him, but you could contact his parents that live here. Nobles if I recall,” Mal’damba said. The doctor nodded and began to leave but Mal’damba quickly spoke up. “May I see him?”

The doctor turned around. “..I assume so. Come with me.”

“Thank you. Strix the Inn we are at is the Amber Inn. Shouldn’t be too hard to find,” Mal’damba said before leaving with the doctor. They walked through the white hallway; doors beyond doors where the rooms were. The doctor stopped at one door and opened it. They both entered inside, Mal’damba now seeing Fernando.

The knight was out of his armor, wearing what was assuming his suit under his armor, but the top part pulled off, revealing his chest. Mal’damba went to the side of him and observed him carefully.

“I’ll be checking on other patients. The nurses will come back for blood samples in an hour or two,” the doctor said and closed the door. Mal’damba scrunched his nose.  _Blood samples? Why in Wekono would they need blood samples?_ Mal’damba shook his head then nudged his collar where the cobra was. She slithered out of his sleeve and onto his arm. He ordered the cobra to heal Fernando and thus she did. There was a grunt from Fernando as his eyes fluttered open. He began to get up but let out a hiss, holding his chest. Mal’damba reassured Fernando to lay down.

“Wh-Where am I?” Fernando asked.

“Not in a temple or Inn this time,” Mal’damba joked. Fernando chuckled then let out a few harsh coughs.

“I think it’s official that all animals hate me,” Fernando jested. The cobra from Mal’damba’s arm moved to Fernando’s side and rested herself next to him.

“Okay, some,” Fernando corrected himself. Mal’damba smiled then pulled up his mask and gave Fernando a kiss on the cheek before pulling it down.

“How do you feel?” Mal’damba asked him, pulling a chair next to the bed and sitting in it.

“Like hell. It hurts to breathe slightly. I can do small breaths but when I do a heavy one, it’s like a sore muscle,” Fernando said. Mal’damba sighed, putting his hand on Fernando’s own hand. Fernando interlaced their fingers and gave Mal’damba’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m… so sorry for lying to you. I knew that one day my secret wouldn’t last as long around you and I want to thank you guys for even going through the trouble of helping me. To be honest, I would’ve paid off that debt in no time,” Fernando explained.

“Why did you do it anyway?” Mal’damba questioned. “Stealing the armor?”

“To honor the person who wore it. Honor their death and continue their legacy,” Fernando said. “They meant a lot to me when I was in my younger years.”

“And how long have you had this armor?”

“….For over eight years,”

“E- Fern- Eight years!? You mean to tell me you stole a knight’s armor and kept it for eight years? Did anyone know?”

“Only my mother, but I never got the chance to say I’m sorry. I didn’t see my family in so long. I isolated myself from them and forgot about them.”

Fernando’s grip on Mal’damba’s hand tightened as his eyes began to gather tears. The memories of Mal’damba’s own isolation came to him. Rarely ever interacting with society and being alone for..  _so long._

“I know how it feels,” Mal’damba said. “Not being with people you love or who care about you. It really pulls at you.”

Fernando wiped his tears and nodded, but sighed then peered at Mal’damba. “But then I met you. You were the only one to care about me. Help me and aid me. When you left, I was in that same state again. However, when we saw each other again after so long, you felt like family to me. You  _are_  my family.”

Mal’damba blushed furiously under the mask. He pulled up his mask and cupped Fernando’s face, pulling it towards his. He stopped, realizing Fernando’s state and rerouted his lips to Fernando’s tear stained eye. The man smiled widely, muttering ‘my vibora’ and ‘beautiful prince’ under his breath. Mal’damba kissed Fernando’s head this time and combed a hand through his hair.

* * *

The sound of the door opening made Mal’damba pry open his eyes. His head was laying in Fernando’s hospital bed while he was still sitting in the seat he had. As Mal’damba turned his attention to the door, there was an older woman along with a gentleman. Both were equally taller then Mal’damba and rather beautiful for that matter.

“Can I help you?” Mal’damba asked, getting fully up and brushing himself off.

“Oh, are you a friend of Fernando?” The woman asked. Mal’damba nodded. She fully entered, ushering the man too also. She peered over to Fernando who was asleep.

“I’m Eva and this is my husband, Joseph. We are Fernando’s parents,” The woman said. Mal’damba sat up more formally. Now that it was mentioned, these two were actually his parents. Their looks and their size—no doubt Fernando got it from them.

“It is pleasant to meet you,” Mal’damba said. “I’m Mal’damba, Fernando’s p- er- close friend.”

The husband lent out a hand and Mal’damba shook it. Mal’damba felt intimidated by the fact that these two could possibly beat him down at any second by their sheer size. Mal’damba was a witchdoctor, however, blessed with Wekono’s power, so that reassured his anxiety.

“Ugh, what time is it?” A mutter broke through, all three of them turning their attention to Fernando who sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, Fernando!” Eva spoke. The knight widened his eyes and became pale. The mother hugged him and he hugged her back.

“El Hospital llamo y escuchamos que estabas en la ciudad! La señora Lillian estaba preocupada!” Eva said. Mal’damba tuned out upon not being able to understand them, his attention turned to the father, who was staring right at him. He wore a stubble and had peppery short hair. He had quite a muscular build as well, folding his arms.

“Pero robando armadura! No me olvidaria se eso!” The mother began to scream. Just before the woman continued even further, the cobra appeared out of thin air and hissed at the parents. The woman recoiled back into the father’s arms, the father himself ready to take care of it. Her teeth showed and her tongue lashed, protecting Fernando.

“My girl, it’s alright. They aren’t going to hurt them,” Mal’damba muttered. The cobra loosened but moved her head away before Mal’damba could go to pet her. She slithered up Fernando’s arm and stayed on his shoulders, her eyes focused intently on the family.

“Wh-What is that thing doing here?” The mother stuttered.

“She’s mine, sorry. She thought you were going to harm Fernando,” Mal’damba said. Fernando lightly stroked a finger on top of the cobra’s head, relaxing her.

“Mama. Papa. Este es Mal'damba. El es mi compañero.” Fernando softly said. Both of the parents almost in sync faced Mal’damba, catching him off guard.

“..Him?” The mother asked, bewildered almost. Fernando nodded. Her fear turned into glee and she rushed over to Mal’damba with open arms. She picked Mal’damba up and gave him a huge hug, squealing. Mal’damba felt his back nearly break from her grip.  _Guess it runs in the family._  She let go of him and rubbed Mal’damba’s shoulders.

“Oh by the gods! How long have you two been together?” Eva asked. Mal’damba went to go speak, but nothing came out. _Did Fernando.. just tell them-?_

“A little over two months,” Fernando answered.

“Two months!? Joseph, did you hear that? Our baby boy finally found a date!” Eva exclaimed. The father let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

“Sir, you don’t know how glad we are. Our son kept getting date after date but it only either lasted a week or two days. We were getting tired of him crying in his room and eating all the damn pecan ice cream,” Joseph said.

“P-Pa!” Fernando whined, embarrassed.


	59. Chapter 59

“It was nice to meet you, Mal’damba,” Eva said, smiling and getting up.

“Likewise,” Mal’damba replied, bowing his head. Joseph put a shoulder on Eva and turned to Mal’damba.

“May I speak to you real quick in the hall?” Joseph asked.

“Hey, don’t scare him,” Fernando said, but Joseph put up a hand to silence him. Mal’damba followed Joseph out. The father closed the door and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

“I want to thank you,” Joseph began. “For caring for him.”

“It’s the least I could do. He’s a charming man and I can see where he obviously gets it from,” Mal’damba complimented, making the man let out a chuckle.

“Oh, stop. Though, he’s never been this happy to be with someone. I believed that empty heart drove him to steal that armor, then again we will never know his intentions,” Joseph continued. “Yet, fighting? He truly is a man of strength and always dreamed of being a knight. I guess he fulfilled that rather weirdly.”

“No doubt. He is someone that I fell in love with. Hard. He may be a great annoyance, but it’s endearing,” Mal’damba explicated. “I am more than joyful to be with him. He really does show his affection towards me.”

“And so do you,” Joseph added. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the bite mark.”

Mal’damba tugged at his collar, looking away. The father let out a laugh, slamming a hand into Mal’damba’s back, nearly knocking the wind out of him. “Again, thank you. You are always welcomed into the family.”

The father and Mal’damba re-entered and told their goodbyes, leaving Mal’damba and Fernando alone.

“What did he say to you?” Fernando asked.

“…He appreciates me,” Mal’damba said.

“Told you didn’t I! Told you they’d love you!” Fernando exclaimed, softly punching Mal’damba’s arm. Mal’damba rolled his eyes and got up.

“How are you feeling?” Mal’damba asked.

“Good as new, honestly. I am a slim bit hungry,” Fernando said.

“Great, because we are leaving,”

“Pardon?”

“We are getting out of this wretched place,”

“Mal’damba? Fernando? What are you doing here?” Viktor asked. His eye was covered with a bandage, allowing it to heal.

“Leaving,” Mal’damba said. Fernando was in his armor, rather worried. “And we best do it as quickly as possible.”

“Why’s that?” Tyra asked.

“I may have broken Fernando out of a hospital and frightened nurses while retrieving his armor,” Mal’damba explained. Buck groaned.

“Alright, I’ll get Ying up and get our stuff. I was hoping to stay longer, but if we have to,” Tyra complained, turning around. Each of them went to gather their supplies. Mal’damba often peeked out, seeing if anyone came after them.

Once everyone was ready, they briskly went to the docks. To their luck, Captain Johnson’s ship was still there. His crew was cleaning his ship and playing some card games by the water. One of the members saw the group and made a whistle. There was a pattering of feet as Johnson himself peered over the edge of the massive ship.

“Salut! What’s going on?” Johnson called down.

“We need to head back! We got what we wanted!” Buck yelled.

“But we aren’t supposed to leave for another couple of days!” Johnson said. Fernando flipped up his headpiece.

“Johnny, let us board now and get this ship going! We will explain everything once it has been done!” Fernando bellowed. Johnson bit his lip and whistled, twirling his arm. The crew began to clean up and start boarding, letting the champions get on as well. The ship itself began to undock, Johnson giving out commands to the crew. Just as the ship was away from the dock, there was a yell. Johnson, Mal’damba, Fernando, and Tyra peered back to see a large number of guards, approaching the docks. One of them held a crystal, allowing their voice to be heard.

“Turn the ship around this instant! You have criminals on board!” A guard spoke. Johnson turned to the champions, panic in his eyes.

“Just keep going. They can’t do anything,” Mal’damba said. All four of them stood there and watched from the back of the ship.

“Turn around now or we will be forced to use military action!”

Johnson called to the crew, but Fernando grabbed his shoulders and got onto a knee, his face meeting his.

“Look at me. You will not turn around this ship. If they commit any actions, you tell your crew to fight back, but keep sailing,” Fernando said. Johnson gazed at Fernando, then nodded. With that, Fernando kissed him, patted him on the cheek and got up. The captain was frozen, blinking in shock, his face matching his earrings as he recollected himself.

“Viktor! Get that barrage ready!” Fernando yelled. Mal’damba turned to the docks, growing smaller and smaller the farther they traveled, yet the sight of the guards bringing out cannons didn’t ease Mal’damba.

“Johnson, you may need to take this ship to the sky, now!” Mal’damba yelled.

“It will take a couple minutes!” Johnson said.

“Do it now!”

“Garçons! Prepare to fly! I need the rest of the crew at the canons!” Johnson ordered. The crew members followed orders without a second of hesitation. The rest of the champions stood at the back of the ship, aiming their weapons at the docks.

“Make the first shot, Strix,” Fernando told the man. Strix peered into the scope and was silent. A low gunshot came from him and a few seconds passed. A guard fell into the water from the docks, the rest of them staring at the one. A canon then was fired directly towards the ship but missed. Fernando shot a fireball towards one of the gunpowder barrels, causing it to explode. Canons fired left and right, either missing or barely scraping the ship.

**_“Barrage, incoming!”_ **

Missiles pelted the dock, guards flying into the water. The ship began to lift off from the waters and into the cloudy sky.

“Get down!” A crew member screamed. Mal’damba turned around to see a cannonball coming straight towards him.

**_“Together we are strong!”_ **

Mal’damba ducked and heard a loud impact then skidding. He glanced up to see Johnson, holding the cannonball in his hands and grinning mischievously. Some of the crew cheered as Johnson ran to the back of the ship, holding the cannonball with no problem. He reeled it back and threw it, a gust of air coming from him. The cannonball shot back towards the docks like a bullet, slamming into a bridge and shattering it. All of the champions turned to Johnson who cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. The ship now disappeared from sight, the crew applauding and cheering for Johnson and the champions.

“That was amazing!” Buck exclaimed, jogging up to Johnson. “How did you do it?”

“I have my secrets,” Johnson said, smirking. “But I guess I am no longer allowed at Sun Spire anymore.”

The captain laughed and shook his head, leaving the rest of the team and into his headquarters. 

“Guess we are wanted criminals now,” Viktor said, shrugging. “All thanks to those two bozos.”

“I did what had to be done,” Mal’damba said, he turned to Fernando. “I’ll.. pay for the damages next time you visit Sun Spire.”

Fernando raised a hand, reassuring the chosen. “Eh, what happens, happens.”

“Karne is going to kick our ass for this,” Tyra muttered.

“Karne is still around?” Strix asked, surprised.

“ _You don’t know the half of it.”_  Tyra began, but Mal’damba zoned out of their conversation while escorted himself and Fernando back to their dorms. Halfway there, Fernando then stopped.

“Something wrong?” Mal’damba asked.

“THAT LITTLE-” Fernando boomed.

“What?”

“IT WAS THOSE CRYSTAL EARRINGS. THAT’S HOW HE BEATEN ME IN ARM WRESTLING. THAT CHEATER!”

Mal’damba watched as Fernando turned around and bolted towards Johnson’s quarters.

**_“JOHNSON!”_ **


	60. Chapter 60

Fernando grumbled, waking in his room. Sore pain surged through his chest as he felt the after effect of the toxin still linger. He brushed it aside and got up. He sauntered out his room and back into the dusty smelling hallway. He entered the dining room, seeing Pip. He got a bowl of cereal and sat next to the vulpine who was eating eggs.

“Good morning,” Pip said. Fernando grunted in response.

“Did Barik ever get to that heating crystal?” Fernando asked. Pip shook his head.

“I actually didn’t hear a single word from him. He only comes out of his room for food, but beyond that, he’s isolated himself,” Pip explained. Fernando sighed.

“I don’t want that man to overwork himself. Didn’t the advisors buy a heating crystal?” Fernando continued to question, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“Yes and it’s being used right now, but Barik will not give up on the one,” Pip replied. Fernando chose to stay silent till he was finished eating. Once done so, Fernando walked to Mal’damba’s room and knocked on his door. The masked man opened it.

“Hello, Fernando. Did you just get up?” Mal’damba asked.

“It’s lovely to wake up to you,” Fernando said, making Mal’damba laugh. Fernando entered the room and crashed into the couch, Mal’damba sitting close to him.

“Hey Mal’damba,” Fernando said.

“Yes?” Mal’damba asked, awaiting on Fernando’s question.

“Could you tell me more about Wekono?” Fernando told.

“Wekono? What do you want to know?” Mal’damba asked.

“What is she like? You do visit her almost all the time,” Fernando mentioned. “I do know what her motives are, but I want to know about her as a person. I feel as if there is more to her a goddess then her power. Not in a rude way.”

“She’s truly a person that holds a mother’s personality is what I can say,” Mal’damba began. “But she’s also a friend. She truly is kind and welcoming, but will turn around that mood quickly if something is wrong.”

Fernando nodded. “Because I wish to talk to her again.”

“Talk to her? I don’t think she could, but I could send a message if you wish,”

“Oh, if that’s the case, then it’s fine. I don’t want to bother her,”

“Alright then.”

They spent the morning cuddling, then shifted rather quickly when Fernando felt like giving affection to Mal’damba.

Fernando woke up once more, being in Mal’damba’s room. He peered down, seeing Mal’damba asleep on his chest, his lips only visible when his mask was up. His shawl was off and bruises spotted his neck. Fernando grabbed Mal’damba and carried him bridal style to his bed, where he laid him down and left the room. Fernando walked to his own and closed the door behind him. He thought for a second.  _I could.. give it a try._  Fernando walked beside his bed and sat on his legs, his back straight. He took a deep breath and tried to recall Mal’damba’s words. First, he cleared his mind, letting only the void obscure his view. He next pictured the very Ori’veen he fought. It roamed around the Sun Spire forest, away from harm and endangerment. He could hear his mind beginning to ask him and demand what the Ori’veen’s intentions were.  _What does it desire?_  The Ori’veen began to run through the forest and into what Fernando presumed to be its home: a cave. Two other Ori’veen exited out of the cave then went to embrace it, welcoming it home.  _What does it fear?_  The parents then vanished. The Ori’veen was surrounded by darkness as fire surrounded it, beginning to close in on it.

Fernando opened his eyes as if he just awoke. He will try again. Fernando closed his eyes once more, now thinking of a lion.  _What does it desire?_  There was a group of antelope, not seeming to notice the lion. The lion then sprinted towards one of the antelope, leaping at it.  _What does it fear?_  As soon as its paw hit the back of the antelope, it vanished into thin air. All of it did. The lion felt itself grow hungry but began to walk the land for the search of food. The lion could hear the sound of a cub near him, roaring at a bug.  _At what cost?_ The lion found itself in front of the antelope again, staring directly at the lion. It was a baby antelope, injured and ready to be taken. However, the sound of a cub crying forced the lion to turn around. The cub was on a tree, fire surrounding it and beginning to reach the cub. The lion immediately went to save the cub, avoiding the fire. It climbed the tree and just when the lion went to save the cub. It was gone. The lion felt itself grow smaller and smaller. The tree then turned into a branch.. then.

Fernando’s eyes shot open as he gazed ahead of him. He was sitting on a tree branch. He observed around him. It was a jungle, just like the one he remembered. Fernando turned his attention forward and saw himself in front of a large cobra, it’s head as great as Fernando’s chest. Its tongue flicked at Fernando, watching him carefully with amethyst eyes. The knight began to panic but was reassured by a calming, familiar voice.

“ _Fear not, Fernando,_ ” The voice said in the direction of the snake, who didn’t move its mouth. “ _I was merely testing you._ ”

 _Wekono._  Fernando had stated nothing but stared at the large cobra in awe.

“ _What do you inquire to visit me?_ ” The voice asked. What did Fernando want? He didn’t come all this way for nothing.

“I-I just… I wish to speak with you,” Fernando stuttered, swallowing.

“ _Is that not what you are doing? Or is there more to it?_ ”

“Honestly, I didn’t think I’d get this far. I wish I had prepared before,” Fernando said. A soft laugh echoed through his mind as the cobra now began to fully perch itself on the same tree branch as Fernando. It slithered around him then stopped so it was facing him once more. The cobra’s body now against Fernando’s back.

“ _I do have questions for you, actually. If you don’t mind answering them,_ ” The voice spoke.

“Not at all,” Fernando said.

“ _Why are you so interested in me? Are you using my chosen to get closer to me?_ ” The voice asked.

“No! I mean, apologies, no. Mal’damba takes great pride in being a chosen to you and I wish to understand more upon him. I felt as if I spoke to you, I can learn and help Mal’damba more as a person. Sometimes, I feel as if I don’t have all the pieces of information and I am not able to be there for him,” Fernando explained.

“ _As I do appreciate your concern, everything about him isn’t your affair. He can tell you these on his own time. Everyone has secrets, Fernando,_ ” The voice said. She was right. All he did was nod in response to her.

“ _Second: Why him? If I know correctly, you were chasing after a woman who didn’t acknowledge your own existence, yet you abandoned what you called the love of your life to be with him,_ ” The soft voice continued.

“This may sound childish, goddess-”

“ _Please, call me Wekono,_ ”

“Apologies, Wekono, but I am a man who truly doesn’t know what they’re saying half of the time, but I know this for certain: Mal’damba is the love of my life. I wish for him to be content and nothing more,” Fernando said. “He’s caring.. far more caring then what I deserve.”

It was silent as the cobra peered down at Fernando, flicking its tongue.

“ _Very rarely do I grow interested in my chosen’s life. I’ve had many in the past, yet something about Mal’damba.. catches my attention more. I want to conclude it’s you that has been reckoning this interest and I could be true. It’s been far too long since someone from outside the island wished to learn more upon my teachings,_ ” The voice said.

“What can I say? Your teachings are interesting and to add, you are beautiful as well,” Fernando said.

“ _Oh please. You are making this old woman blush,_ ” The voice giggled, the cobra’s eyes closing to show the emotion subtly. Fernando smiled, satisfied.

“ _You have my blessing, Fernando. I regret doubting you, but I wish for you to watch and protect my chosen. Please be there for him when I can’t,_ ”

“Of course,”

Fernando opened his eyes one last time, seeing to be in his room along with the position he was in.


	61. Chapter 61

Her scrutiny was to the world. She could hear the prayers of her followers and the words of the teachers to their pupils. She continued to bless the sick and needy and curse the betrayers and unlawful. She felt the sorrow of lost ones or heartbreak, the anger of the ones needed of vengeance, and the compassion of the healers. **  
**

The goddess’ attention was now turned when she felt her chosen’s presence in her realm. She left her view to the world to visit her chosen. Once approaching, she saw him, standing proud and tall.

“ _Greetings, chosen_ ,”-The witchdoctor bowed-“ _I see all is well. Including you and that knight._ ”

“Truly. He’s so… remarkable,” Mal’damba said. The goddess raised an eyebrow, smiling.

“ _In which do you mean by that?_ ” She asked.

“I am in love of course. He means everything to me,” Mal’damba said, losing his posture. Wekono was speechless. Absolutely amused by Mal'damba’s behavior.

“He’s moving. This may be an aberrant term to put this in, but he sure is a knight in shining armor and I am like the princess, but except he calls me a prince.  _His prince._  It was though he swept me away from all suffering I held on my shoulders,” Mal'damba rambled. “I’ve never fallen harder. Never met someone who’d I feel deeply for. His kisses are soft but meaningful. His touch purifies all banes upon me and his voice is like a birds song. Especially when it goes into a whisper. A whisper of avowal that I’m his and he’s mine. ‘I love you’ he’d say when nothing lingers but our breath and the outside atmosphere. He’d grab me and pull me close to him so I could feel his warm body against mine. As if… He, himself would protect me from all the dangers in the world.”

“ _If I could, I would clap for how poetic you are chosen,_ ” Wekono teased. “ _Did you learn that from the knight as well I assume?_ ”

“You could arrange it in that sense,” Mal’damba replied. Wekono made a soft laugh. A thought came to her mind once the grin had faded.

Wekono had trusted Fernando enough. She read his intentions, his spirit, and everything she could. Though some choices of him seemed questionable, even some things that a man like him shouldn’t think in front of a powerful goddess about, but all else stayed positive upon the topic of Mal’damba. She gazed down upon Mal’damba, who was still in a love-drunken state.

“ _My chosen. Though it is not my role to take charge of your appearance behind the mask, I feel that you would’ve approached me about it,_ ” Wekono said. Mal’damba became sober, facing Wekono. There was silence between them as Mal’damba took in Wekono’s words.

“You.. you mean that,” Mal’damba began, but beyond that was stuttered words. Wekono nodded, both of them knowing what she meant. Mal’damba tried to collect his words but sat down as he was losing his breath. Wekono leaned down and gently pulled Mal’damba’s head up with a hand.

“ _I know it has been short time yet I value you both—you and Fernando. He means what he says about his feelings towards you. He’s true,_ ” Wekono said. “ _Now please take your time if needed, but you may do this either right after the meeting or in a month. Whatever seems fit to you_.”

“Of course, goddess,” Mal’damba said, now regaining himself.

“ _Please, take my word for what I told. No matter what happens between you both, he will never change his heart_.”

After those words, the chosen had vanished from her view, his spirit now back in its home dimension. She smiled, then returned to her watch once more.


	62. Chapter 62

Fernando crashed into the ground, his lance and shield scattering behind him. He glanced to see Drogoz slamming his feet onto the ground in front of him. A wide, toothy grin was painted on his face when he raised the rocket launcher, aiming it directly at Fernando. **  
**

“Fear me, knight,” Drogoz snarled as the rocket launcher then began to shake. A large force slammed into Drogoz, causing the rockets to fly everywhere. Fernando rolled out of the way, two of the rockets slamming into his back.

“I need healing!” Fernando yelled, attempting to get up and grab his lance and shield. A weird feeling went through his body as Fernando was healed by Seris. Though he never was a fan of her healing, it got the job done quicker than anyone else’s. Fernando was now on his feet fully, peering down to a dead Drogoz; small piles of sand on his dead corpse from Sha Lin. Fernando turned around and went back to the main open point.

He charged and rammed into the enemy Zhin, almost flattening him. His body turned to a cloudy ash as he floated away, yet Sha Lin appeared next to Fernando and waited till Zhin was out of his billow. Once he was, Sha Lin, released his bow. The arrow flew across over to Zhin and his body fell over onto the snow.

“How much longer?” Fernando called to Seris.

“As long as we keep them off the point in the next thirty seconds, we will win,” Seris responded. Fernando nodded and threw out his shield as he saw the incoming enemy.

**_“Goodnight~”_ **

Fernando’s vision went black as he heard chaos around him. He kept his shield up and backed away to where he remembered Seris was.

**_“Behold, the dragon’s fury!”_ **

_Fuck._  Fernando kept his ears open for any incoming loud noise and he did. It got louder and louder. His vision came back to an angry dragon near his face.

**_“I will not die, not yet amigo!”_ **

“NO!” Drogoz screamed as his punch did no effect on his armor. Fernando blasted fire from his lance, burning Drogoz who had no choice but to flee. He took to the sky and began to shoot rockets, but was stopped.

**“Victory! Red team!”**

Drogoz landed near Fernando and roared in frustration as Fernando and his team sighed with relief.

“One day knight! I will rip your head and use it as a mantle piece!” Drogoz cursed.

“I’d like to see you try,” Fernando taunted, turning around and heading back. Then two large impacts slammed into his back and his head, making him topple. Fernando turned around to Drogoz charging after him.

“THEN DIE!” He roared, throwing off his rocket launcher and charging into Fernando on all fours. Fernando tried to escape, but Drogoz clawed into arms and bit into his helmet and began shaking it like a dog with a chew toy. Fernando attempted to kick Drogoz off but his grip stayed as his teeth pierced through.

“Enough!” An otherworldly voice bellowed. A force kept Drogoz in the air as Jenos held him in his void grip. Fernando got up, pain stinging in his arms that subsided quickly as Seris healed him. Drogoz flailed about in the grip trying to get to Fernando.

“You have about five more seconds, Fernando. Get your stuff,” Jenos said. Fernando nodded and grabbed his stuff and bolted out and back to the spawn. He entered through the back and to the portal room, where he left the building and to the armory. He put up his armor and weapons. When doing so, he peered at his helmet that was awfully dented.  _He would fix that this weekend._ He put it away and went to his room and cleaned up. Just as he was about to put on his tank top, there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Fernando called.

“Mal’damba,” The voice said. Fernando smiled.

“Come in.”

Mal’damba entered holding a gift in his hands.

“Well, I didn’t expect this,” Mal’damba teased as Fernando was shirtless, but no longer as he slipped on the tank top.

“Would you like to next time?” Fernando joked. Mal’damba laughed and closed the door. They both sat down on the couch.

“I saw this during my time downtown. I thought you might admire it,” Mal’damba said, handing over the gift. It was a small box, almost rectangular. It wasn’t wrapped, but it was obvious that it was a gift. Fernando took off the top. He smiled ear to ear upon seeing what it was.

It was a blue, patterned flannel. He took it out and inspected it, then began to put it on. What surprised Fernando, even more, was how it fitted him.

“Wow, gracias, Mal’damba! I love it!” Fernando exclaimed, observed the flannel more. Mal’damba smiled and moved his mask up slightly and kissed Fernando.

“I heard you and Drogoz got into a tiny scuffle,” Mal’damba said, through each kiss. Fernando drew back and slumped into the couch.

“Yeah. He tried to ‘kill me’ or something,” Fernando said.

“Kill you? What did you do?” Mal’damba asked.

“I may have taunted him a bit,” Fernando said. There was a sigh from behind the mask but a chuckle soon followed. Mal’damba moved a piece of Fernando’s hair out of his face before resuming to kissing him once more. After a few minutes of affection, Mal’damba pulled away.

“I want to show you something,” Mal'damba said.

“Alright, then,” Fernando said.

“Whatever you do… Don’t freak out.”

Fernando raised an eyebrow. Then his heart stopped. The whole world seemed to freeze right then and there. There before him was a gorgeous man. A beautiful face. A perfect smile. On the sides of the man’s faces were patches of what was snake scales. But the eyes…  _God the eyes._  It was the eyes that Fernando could not keep his own pupils off of. Purple amethyst eyes that shone a green hue to them. Just something about them hypnotized Fernando.

“My knight?” Mal'damba asked, pulling Fernando back to reality along with tunnel vision that he began to have. Fernando caught his breath, a warm feeling entering his cheeks as he blushed at the sheer sight. The knight stuttered, trying to find his words, but when Mal'damba laughed, Fernando had to stop completely due to the sight of the chosen’s smile. Fernando reached towards Mal'damba’s face, but hesitated, unknowing if the chosen was comfortable. Yet, Mal'damba took Fernando’s hand and guided him where he placed it on his face. Fernando took the other side, Mal'damba letting go of the one. Fernando brushed a thumb against one of the scale patches. Surprisingly it was.. smooth. Fernando turned his attention back to Mal'damba’s eyes staring deep into them.

“Wow..” The only words Fernando managed to mutter.

“What?” The chosen giggled. Fernando could see him blush. 

“I.. I don’t know what to say. You are breathtaking.” Fernando whispered, lightly touching the scale patch again. The chosen closed his eyes and smiled, Fernando knowing that Mal’damba enjoyed it.

“May I see your eyes again?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba opened them and Fernando exhaled a breath of astonishment.  _He did not deserve this._

Fernando’s eyes then fixated on Mal’damba’s mouth. Mal’damba pressed his hungry lips against Fernando, who pushed intensity into his kiss. Fernando pinned Mal’damba down onto the couch just by his sheer size and strength and moved his lips down to Mal’damba’s neck. Mal’damba tangled his legs with Fernando who did so in return. He nipped Mal’damba’s neck, hearing the chosen let out a small cry. The knight tugged at Mal’damba’s collar in order to proceed down to the shoulders. The chosen unbuckled it for him, ripping it off and tossing it to the floor. Fernando continued, hearing Mal’damba let out several quick breaths; his grip on Fernando’s back tightening. There was a small cry from Mal’damba.

“F-Fern- HnGh- Fernando…” The chosen whined through the breaths. “Fernando, please.”

Unknown was it pleasurement or something else, Fernando continued. His hand now moving under Mal’damba’s top.

“Fern-Fernando! Sto-Stop!”

Fernando halted and got up. Mal'damba immediately shot up and pulled at the bottom of his top, a cobra quickly slithering out. Mal'damba clutched his side, hissing in pain.

“Mierda, was the cobra there?” Fernando asked. Mal'damba nodded, his face scrunched up in pain.

“I forgot she was. She bit me but it was a dry bite, so it’s fine,” Mal'damba said, wincing. “Maybe next time, we do this when I put away the cobra.”

Fernando rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, but Mal'damba cuddled close to him, kissing his neck softly before resting against Fernando’s chest. The knight took off his flannel and threw it over Mal'damba like a blanket. Fernando kissed the man against the side of the head.

“Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?” Fernando said.

“Had to be over a hundred times by now,” Mal'damba whispered.

“I’d say it a million more times,” Fernando said, kissing Mal'damba’s head again. The chosen chuckled and curled up as close as he could to Fernando.

“I would say the same too, my knight,” Mal'damba replied softly.


	63. Chapter 63

“Hola, Viktor,”

“Afternoon, Fernando. And great to see you again Strix,”

Fernando sat in the laundry room, waiting for his clothes to finish drying, yet blinked in surprise on what he saw in front of him. Underneath Viktor’s tank top was a small, but a noticeable bruise on his shoulder. Yet Viktor paid no attention to it, humming as he threw his own clothes into a washer.

“So… Is there anything you want to talk about before Skye gets to you first?” Fernando asked, raising an eyebrow. Viktor stopped humming and turned to Fernando.

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked. Fernando cleared his throat and pointed to his shoulder. Viktor’s eyes met where he was talking about and immediately threw his hand onto where the bruise was. His face grew red and he turned to Strix, but the Ghostfeather was already gone, leaving behind his running washer.

“Damn,” Viktor muttered under his breath.

“I won’t tell anyone amigo,” Fernando said. “I mean look at mine.”

Fernando pulled at his shirt a bit, revealing the bite mark on his neck. Viktor huffed with amusement upon seeing it and threw his last piece of clothing into the washer.

“I am quite familiar with the relationship between you and Mal’damba,” Viktor spoke.

“Who’s the lucky person that you have?” Fernando asked. Viktor was silent. Fernando was close to pressing him to get an answer but decided to keep his curious thoughts to himself. His dryer finished and he took out his clothes, proceeding to fold them.

“Have you done anything nice for Mal’damba?” Viktor questioned.

“I’ve done plenty,” Fernando replied, not breaking contact from his folding.

Viktor rolled his eyes. “I mean beyond the bedroom,”

“Not really,” Fernando said.

“Why don’t you take him out to dinner tonight?” Viktor suggested.

“I would, but you know,  _his mask_ ,” Fernando began.

“Oh right,” Viktor said. “How about a movie?”

“A movie sounds promising,” Fernando said. “I’ll see what’s available downtown.”

“Hey, before you do,”

Viktor dug into his pocket and tossed Fernando keys.

“Tell me how it goes,” Viktor said. Fernando finished his folding and went back to his room. He put away his freshly cleaned clothes and dug through his closet, finding of what to wear to the movies—that is if Mal’damba even agreed. Once finding something that struck his fancy, Fernando left his room and proceeded towards Mal’damba’s. He knocked on it with a slight beat to it. There was silence then movement in the room. Before Fernando could knock a second time, Mal’damba opened the door, bucking his shawl.

“Morning Fernando,” Mal’damba said, stepping to the side. Fernando walked in as soon as Mal’damba did so as if it was an only mere instinct of how many times he has done it.

“Morning? Amor, it’s ten before fifteen,” Fernando chuckled. The masked man groaned, shoving his hands under his mask to rub his face.

“What time did you sleep?” Fernando inquired, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, I will confess: I didn’t sleep for about three days,” Mal’damba admitted.

“Three days? My love, you need your sleep,” Fernando said, breaking into his comforting self; taking Mal’damba’s hand and putting his own hand under Mal’damba’s chin.

“I know, I know. It’s the chilly nights that I can’t sleep with,” Mal’damba explained.

“I’ve offered if you wish to sleep with me,” Fernando told.

“I may have to resort to that,” Mal’damba sighed. Fernando kissed Mal’damba’s knuckles and rubbed them with a thumb.

“By the way, I was thinking; Do you want to go see a movie later?” Fernando proposed. “It’s been awhile since we last did.”

“I’d enjoy that,” Mal’damba said. “If you give me about an hour, we could go now.”

“Take your time, vibora. I’ll be waiting,”

Hence, Fernando waited. He got ready during the hour, but he was apparently quicker than the chosen.

He heard the door knock and Fernando jumped to his feet, seeing Mal'damba ready to go.

“I’ll be honest, knight. I wasn’t expecting you to wear.. well that,” Mal'damba commented. Fernando wore a sweatshirt and jeans, his hair tied back into a ponytail. He let out a chuckle.

“I originally was going to go for something fancier but I need a break from fashion once in awhile,” Fernando said. Mal'damba leaned against Fernando’s chest and rubbed his hands against the top of his chest to his shoulders.

“I’m looking afford to it. You are marvelous in whatever you wear,” Mal'damba muttered.

“And what I don’t wear?” Fernando teased. Mal'damba wrapped his arms around Fernando’s neck.

“Breathless,” Mal'damba answered.

“…You want to do this before a movie?”

“We have all day,”

Fernando pulled Mal'damba into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Fernando parked the car and turned it off. He and Mal'damba got out of the car. A large gust of wind blew through. Fernando turned to Mal'damba who rubbed his arms against the icy wind.

“Here, come on the movie theater is this way,” Fernando said, speed-walking. They rushed to the theaters but stopped at the entrance.

“Could you hang tight for a minute?” Fernando asked. Mal'damba nodded and Fernando rushed inside. He peered at the movies playing.  _Ah! That should do it._

Fernando ran out back to Mal'damba and away from the theaters. He looped around the theater in a far distance then walked back to the theaters. They were in the back of the building, Fernando opened a door in peered in. It was empty.

“In here, in here,” Fernando ushered Mal'damba. They darted inside and took a seat near the middle.

“What’s the movie?” Mal'damba asked.

“You’ll see,” Fernando smiled.

* * *

“You are too adorable,” Mal'damba laughed. Fernando crossed his arms stubbornly.

“I thought it would be a good movie,” Fernando retorted.

“You wanted it to frighten me didn’t you?” Mal'damba asked.

“…Maybe,”

“Fernando you know that is nothing compared to what I had witnessed,”

“Let me take this defeat alright!” Fernando whined. Mal'damba now roared with laughter. Fernando sighed. They made their way back to the car, Mal'damba occasionally having to blow into his hands for warmth. They got back to the base and Fernando put away Viktor’s car.

“Hey wait,” Fernando chimed before Mal'damba began to walk off. Fernando put a hand into his pocket and gave Mal'damba a key.

“To my room. If you want to hang out there,” Fernando explained. “I need to drop off these keys.”

Mal'damba nodded and walked off. Fernando went to the Damage hallway and to Viktor’s door. He knocked on it. Viktor opened the door not too long after.

“Oh hey. How’d it go?” Viktor asked, taking the keys Fernando handed him.

“I.. tried a horror movie,” Fernando said.

“Really? What made you think that’d work? Did you expect Mal'damba to jump into your arms or something?” Viktor snorted.

“I got the same lecture by Mal'damba already. Don’t remind me,” Fernando faltered.

“He seems like the nature documentary type,” A voice from the room said. “But a romantic movie should sell it.”

Fernando saw Strix sitting on a couch with a beer in his hand.

“Yeah last time we went, we watched a nature documentary and he loved that. I may need to find some,” Fernando said. “But thanks for letting me borrow your car.”

“Anytime.”

Fernando left and went to his room. He entered, seeing Mal'damba on the couch, petting the cobra on his lap. Fernando slipped off his sweatshirt and walked over to Mal'damba. He gave the sweatshirt to him.

“Here,” Fernando said.

“What for?” Mal'damba asked.

“You were cold. I didn’t want to bother you about it in public because I knew you wouldn’t like it if I did. It’s going to get nippy so feel free to change into it,” Fernando said. Fernando went to the kitchen and browsed through. To his dismay, there was no more wine. With this noted in his mind, he gave up and went back to Mal'damba, but stopped. He saw Mal'damba already having the sweatshirt slipped on. The sweatshirt was obviously too large for him but seeing how endearing it was, Fernando smiled.

Fernando grabbed Mal'damba–being careful of the cobra–and sat down on the couch with Mal'damba on his lap. Mal'damba pulled up his mask to show his lips and Fernando kissed them, grinning joyfully.

“Hey,” Fernando began.

“Hm?” Mal’damba hummed.

“I love you,” 

“I love you too,”


	64. Chapter 64

It was lightly raining out during that night. The roar of thunders didn’t help Fernando at all sleep peacefully. As soon as the darkness took over him, another crash would wake him up. He grumbled, cursing at the storm gods above.  _Can’t a man get his beauty sleep?_

Fernando forfeited and got up after countless tries of sleeping. He left his room and went to the cafeteria for a drink. Much to his surprise, Mal'damba too was there, still wearing Fernando’s sweatshirt.

“Amor?” Fernando asked rather loudly, for the rain was deafening against the hallow cafeteria walls. The chosen turned to Fernando, a cup in his hands. Fernando walked over to Mal'damba and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

“What are you doing up, vibora?” Fernando questioned.

“I could inquire the same thing with you,” Mal'damba replied. The answer only made Fernando frown.

“Can’t sleep?” Fernando guessed. All Mal'damba did was shrug, but there was more to him. He was shaking. It took a second for Fernando to notice since the man hides his emotions too well.  _Far too well._

Fernando now drew the chosen close to him. “Mal'damba. What’s wrong?”

Still no reply. The shaking gradually strengthened. Something was wrong and it worried Fernando.

“Do you want to come sleep with me?”

Mal'damba cuddled closer to Fernando and let out a faint ‘okay’. Fernando scooped up Mal'damba and carried him to his room–watching out for any other wandering champions.

He laid Mal'damba in his bed. The chosen took off his mask, placing it on the floor. The moment Fernando climbed into bed, Mal'damba latched himself onto Fernando. His shaking was now violent, nails digging into Fernando’s back.

“Amor,” Fernando said, now startled. “Amor are you alright?”

“..It hurts..”

“What hurts? Do you need me to-”

A loud crash of thunder interrupted Fernando. Mal'damba now let out a quiet cry in pain, burying his head into Fernando’s chest.

“Make it stop.. Please make it stop. Make them leave,” Mal'damba begged. Fernando hugged Mal'damba and kissed his forehead. He honestly had no idea what Mal'damba was going through, but the hint of pain gave Fernando an idea.

“One second,”

Fernando pulled away from Mal'damba and got out of bed. The chosen whined, trying to pull Fernando back but had no strength. Fernando opened a drawer from a table and pulled out a necklace. It was simple and plain but had a small orange crystal at the end of it. Fernando crawled back into the bed, Mal'damba letting out hisses and so forth. Another roar of thunder came through, but fainter. He whined this time. Fernando held onto the chosen and gripped the necklace in his hand. Fernando took a deep breath and let his immortality take hold. Mal'damba stopped shaking and loosened his tight grip. His harsh breathing ceased, now becoming calmer.

Even after Fernando’s immortality, Mal'damba had felt serene. He was relieved. Cured of whatever poisoned him.

“…Thank you, Fernando,” Mal'damba muttered. Fernando kissed his head again, rubbing his back. The chosen stayed there for a couple of minutes before getting up. Fernando sat up immediately and grabbed his wrist.

“Co-… Just for tonight,” Fernando stuttered. Mal'damba stared at him, his eyes shining from the outside light. Mal'damba didn’t say a word but proceeded to lay down on the bed. Fernando tucked the necklace away in a pillow sheet and embraced Mal'damba. Fernando pressed his face into Mal'damba’s neck and closed his eyes. Just like that, he fell straight to sleep.

* * *

It was like a sequence of the first moments when Fernando awoke:

First, Fernando woke up to the sound of a bird singing it’s morning song. Next, he felt something upon his chest. Finally, upon feeling this, Fernando peered down to see his lover, his face pressed into Fernando’s chest and still asleep. There were no blankets on them, for they were warm as is. Fernando smiled softly and closed his eyes, waiting for Mal'damba to wake; for he didn’t wish to disturb him.

Not too long after, Mal'damba grunted awake. Fernando opened an eye and moved his head so he could see the man.

“Good morning,” Fernando greeted quietly. Mal'damba stared at him, his face entering into a shocked expression which phased to embarrassment as he hid his face in Fernando’s chest.

“Morning,” Mal'damba muttered. Fernando laughed. Mal'damba drew closer to Fernando as much as he could, for Mal’damba was warm but not as warm as Fernando.

“Hey. What happened last night?” Fernando asked. “You got me extremely worried.”

“…Just some side effects of the curse,” Mal'damba answered, wrapping his arms around Fernando’s large waist.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I’d rather not,”

“Alright,” Fernando said and kissed the chosen’s head.

“I think I may need to move into here,” Mal'damba joked, moving away so his head could face Fernando. “It’s far snug than my room.”

“I have nothing against that. Feel free to make yourself at home,” Fernando replied. Mal'damba chuckled and released Fernando. He kissed his neck lightly, the knight leaning desperately into it. It hadn’t been a minute before Mal'damba got up and out of the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” Mal'damba said, grabbing his mask and putting it on. “I need to feed the cobra.”

Mal'damba left the room in a hurry, leaving Fernando on the bed. Fernando sat at the edge and waited.

After ten minutes the door opened again to Mal'damba still in the sweatshirt. He closed the door and approached Fernando. He slipped off the sweatshirt.

“Today will be just us,” Mal'damba said, getting close to Fernando.

“Wh-Why? What's….”

Fernando stopped in his tracks, slowly crawling backward as Mal'damba climbed on top of him, his eyes hooded and filled with desire. Mal'damba kissed Fernando’s neck, pulling at the shirt collar. Fernando was blushing furiously.  _He didn’t expect to go… this far…_

“Mal'damba… I-”

“Hush,” The chosen spoke softly through an intense kiss, that transferred into biting. Mal'damba grabbed Fernando’s wrists and kept them pinned to the bed. The knight did his best to keep quiet, but let out a cry when Mal'damba bit into his shoulder. Mal'damba stopped, his head hovering over Fernando.

“I want to show you how much you mean to me,” Mal'damba muttered. “If you would let me.”

“…O-Of course,”

“Good. Now, would you like to see my scars?”

Fernando swallowed.


	65. Chapter 65

The weeks grew sluggish as the month break drew near. It was now considered a curse that if anyone mentioned how eager they were for the break, the week would grow longer.

Thankfully it was Saturday, marking only next week remaining. Mal'damba sighed with relief as the final battle was over for the day. He made his way to his room and cleaned up. He placed the cobra in the tank and walked to Fernando’s room. He knocked on the door but to his surprise, no one answered. He checked the time and started to wander.

First, Mal’damba tried the cafeteria. Only a few champions were there; nodding as a hello. Mal’damba then tried the garden. Willo was there, humming and talking to the flowers. Mal’damba approached Willo.

“Afternoon, Willo,” Mal’damba greeted.

“Hello, Mal’damba!” Willo exclaimed cheerfully. “What brings ya here?”

“I’m trying to find Fernando. Have you seen him anywhere?” Mal’damba asked. Willo put a finger to her lips as she sat in midair.

“Hmm, no I haven’t, sorry!” Willo said.

“It’s quite fine. Thank you though,” Mal’damba said and walked off. He headed towards the gym and peered into the pool. Empty. He explored throughout the other gym rooms. Fernando was nowhere. Mal’damba left the gym and went back to the base. He re-entered, now browsing through the halls. He saw Inara chatting with Jenos and decided to approach them both.

“Hello, Mal’damba,” Inara greeted upon seeing the chosen saunter up to them.

“Good afternoon,” Mal’damba said. “Anything new?”

“Not much other than the battles. I and Jenos were just discussing powers and gods,” Inara explained. “You’re the chosen of a certain god, am I correct?”

“Wekono,” Jenos answered for Mal’damba. “I’ve heard… mixed things with her.”

Though his eyes were obscured such as Mal’damba, there was a hint of disapproval within his tone and the features from his mouth.

“Yes that’s correct,” Mal’damba said, ignoring Jenos’ thoughts. “It’s an honor to serve her.”

“It does hold something great,” Inara smiled.

The rest of the time, they talked back and forth about their gods. Throughout the entire time, Mal’damba could tell there were things Jenos wanted to say upon Wekono but were held back.  _What did Jenos had against his Goddess?_

Mal’damba departed back to his room, then saw Fernando at his door. He smiled widely and walked over to him.

“Oh! Mal’damba, I didn’t see you,” Fernando said.

“I was looking for you,” Mal’damba said, going to the door and unlocking it. They both entered.

“I was at the armory fixing some dents in my armor,” Fernando explained. Mal’damba and Fernando sat on the couch, Mal'damba taking off his mask and kissing Fernando. Mal’damba yawned loudly, still exhausted from battle.

“How was it by the way?” Fernando asked. “The battle?”

“We won, but just barely. Zhin forgot to stand by the payload so Evie took it and won it for us,” Mal’damba explained.

“Haha! Nice! Zhin must’ve been made a fool,” Fernando said.

“If only I was there to see his face,” Mal’damba said. Fernando rested his cheek on Mal’damba’s head.

“Break is coming up,” Fernando mentioned. “I was wondering if you wanted to head to Sun Spire.”

“Aren’t we considered criminals there?” Mal’damba reminded.

“Yeah, but I’ll pay it off,” Fernando said. “All of it with the money I have saved from this program.”

“Seriously?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando nodded.

“You guys owe me though,” Fernando said. Mal’damba huffed and rolled his eyes jokingly. There was a knock on Mal’damba’s door, making them freeze.

“Fernando,” Mal’damba whispered, but Fernando interrupted him.

“I know,” He muttered back and hid behind the wall. Mal’damba grabbed his mask, putting it on and walked to the door and opened it. Torvald smiled, sorting through letters. He handed one to Mal’damba.

“For you. This was in the mail,” Torvald said.

“Thanks,” Mal’damba said and took the letter. Torvald walked away and Mal’damba closed the door.

“It’s clear,” Mal’damba said, taking off his mask again. Fernando emerged from the wall and approached Mal’damba, opening the letter.

“What does it say?” Fernando asked.

“I just opened it,” Mal’damba said. “Be patient.”

He peered at the letter, which was in his language than the common language.

_Chosen of Wekono,_

_We give you blessings from your homeland temple yet with grave news. Though the spirits roam calmly and the sea has been timid, the spirits have decided to take another; one important to us in this land. We need your presence here, for-_

Mal’damba stopped, a huge lump developed in his throat. He swallowed, but it came back. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes.

“Mal’damba?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba lowered the letter, not looking at Fernando.

“…Vez’ro’s dead,”


	66. Chapter 66

Fernando had never witnessed such a scene before him. It was rare. Too rare.

Fernando spilled tears before, over the smallest things especially. Yet for Mal’damba to even shed a tear or two brought extreme distraught to Fernando. The chosen was rubbing his forehead with two fingers, his eyes puffy. He took deep breaths, hiccuping through them. Fernando was seated across from him in the small table they were at. A letter between them both. As much as Fernando wanted to comfort Mal’damba, he was clearly told not to.

“So, what will you do now?” Fernando asked.

“I need to head home and take over until Wekono tells me who I should appoint for the next priest. Since Ve’zro had no ‘heir’, it will be much more difficult. It may need to take longer than expected,” Mal’damba explained in a quiet, croaked voice.

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Fernando suggested. Mal’damba muttered something under his breath, Fernando not being able to hear what he meant, but it sounded annoyed.

“I..” Mal’damba began but sighed loudly, putting his face into his hands. He stood silent, rubbing his face. He was stressed. For all of this responsibility to be thrown onto Mal’damba, Fernando thought he was used to it at this point, but by the looks of it, he wasn’t.

“Look, if you want to you can. Keep in mind I won’t talk to you some days,” Mal’damba finally said.

“That’s fine,” Fernando said. “I just want to be there if there is someone you need to be with.”

“Thanks,” Mal’damba grumbled. The chosen got up and hugged Fernando. Knowing that it was okay, Fernando hugged back.

“I need to see them soon,” Mal’damba said, letting go. “And I mean soon. I might leave tomorrow.”

“We have only one more week. Why not go then? I can stay with you the whole time and learn more about your people,” Fernando suggested. Mal’damba opened his mouth to argue against it, but closed it upon realizing it… wasn’t a bad idea.

“I hope they understand for me being a week late,” Mal’damba said. Fernando pressed his lips to Mal’damba’s cheek.

“Of course they would,” Fernando said. “Your their chosen. Things happen.”

Mal’damba smiled then sat in Fernando’s lap, kissing Fernando lightly. The knight kissed Mal’damba’s tear stained eyes, making Mal’damba giggle. Fernando smiled.

“Do you know how lucky I am?” Fernando said. “To have such a handsome man to love?”

“Fernando please,” Mal’damba said.

“No wonder Wekono chose you. Your cunning, beautiful, and strong,” Fernando continued. “I remember you use to tell me you did not look worthy in your scars. Yet after I saw more of you… I felt taken away. You wear those scars better than anyone else. You are breathtaking.”

Fernando could now see Mal’damba was legitimately blushing, smiling widely. He pulled at his collar, trying to hide into it.

“You know, I want to do the same. You don’t have to agree to this quickly, but I too wish to show you how much you matter to me. Let me show you what I love about you,” Fernando said. Mal'damba released the collar and peered at Fernando.

“This Saturday,” Mal'damba responded. Fernando cocked his head to the side. “Saturday night I want you to show me.”

Fernando smiled. “It’s a deal.”

And it was a deal well deserved. Fernando had woke up that morning with Mal'damba wearing his shirt so proudly–along with the many bruises across his skin. They spent that morning in Mal'damba’s room. Yet it took Fernando a bit to piece out why the cobra was angry with the both of them. For now on, all of that activity will be in Fernando’s room.

“Alright. Want to go visit the advisors upon travel?” Fernando asked once they fully awoke.

“Yeah. Let me change,” Mal'damba said. Fernando nodded and dashed to his room to change. They met in the hallway and went to the portal building. They went through and went to the other side in the Hi-Rez lobby. Fernando pressed a button just outside the portal and took a seat. Mal'damba sat next to him and they both waited.

“God it’s nine in the morning,” A voice said. Fernando turned to see Alyssa rubbing her eye, having a cup of coffee in hand.

“Sorry Alyssa,” Fernando said.

“What do you need?”

“We are heading towards Mal'damba’s homeland and we need a ride. Do you know who’s available?”

“Uh, let me look. Come on,” Alyssa said, walking into a hallway. Fernando and Mal'damba followed. They reached her office which she opened the door to and sat at the desk. Mal’damba sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Fernando stood. Alyssa typed into her computer and browsed through it, taking a quick sip from the mug.

“Alright so, here is who is available. We got Fleur, Orpha, Rosemarie, Kerrie, Tel, Harrison, Johnson-”

“ _Johnson._ ” Mal’damba and Fernando said in sync.

“Alright. I’ll contact him,” Alyssa said, unaffected by the sudden voice. “When are you leaving?”

“As soon as possible. I’ll do today even,” Mal’damba said. Fernando nodded. Alyssa picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number. She leaned back in her chair and waited as it dialed. There was then a voice from the other line.

“Yes, this is Alyssa from Hi-Rez Studios. I’m calling to ask if Captain Johnson is in your docks,” Alyssa said. More muffled voices from the phone. “Great. May I speak with him?”

There was a moment of silence. The door opened to Evan who peeked in. Alyssa gave him the one moment finger and he nodded.

“Hey guys,” Evan whispered before closing the door. Mal’damba and Fernando waved back before he left.

“Hey Johnson, this is Alyssa from Hi-Rez studios. I need to schedule a trip,” Alyssa said. “Are you available today?”

There were muffled voices and Alyssa frowned. “Busy all this week?”

“What for?” Mal’damba asked softly. There were another few muffled voices on the other end, then Alyssa turned away the phone.

“He’s got luggage to take care of. Shipping some things,” Alyssa answered Mal’damba.

“Tell him that Fernando and Mal’damba need to go to Mal’damba’s homeland,” Fernando said. Alyssa raised an eyebrow then resumed to talking to Johnson.

“See, I was requested by Fernando and Mal’damba to head towards Jaguarian island,” Alyssa said. Alyssa’s eyes brightened as the voice spoke. She stood up more straight.

“Awesome!” Alyssa turned to Mal’damba and Fernando. “What time?”

“Give us an hour to pack,” Fernando said.

“How about in an hour?” Alyssa asked. “Excellent. I’ll send them over.”

Alyssa hung up and turned to Fernando. “How did you-”

“I have my ways.”


	67. Chapter 67

Fernando and Mal’damba went through the portals with their luggage in hand. They walked to where Johnson’s boat was and with no surprise, there was Johnson waiting for them. A wide smile on his face upon seeing them both. Johnson approached both of them.

“Salut! How are you doing?” Johnson asked. Both Fernando and Johnson did a quick shoulder hug.

“We are doing great, John. Thanks for doing this,” Fernando said.

“Aucun problème! Anything for you,” Johnson exclaimed. Mal’damba saw that Johnson had still had some sort of feeling for Fernando, but still kept his ecstatic attitude, though Fernando had been taken.

“Come on, come on. Let’s get this trip going. I’ll pop open some wine and we will get to know more about each other,” Johnson said. All three of them boarded the ship. Mal’damba stood at the edge watching as the crew got the ship ready. The ship parted away from the docks and towards the sea. Johnson watched carefully at the bow, making sure they were heading the right direction. After an hour of departure, Johnson ordered the men to lift the boat into the sky. The ship shook and wings shot out from the sides and had begun to lift away from the water below. Johnson joined Fernando and Mal’damba who were watching the sea water.

“What’s the occasion?” Johnson asked curiously.

“Personal matters,” Mal’damba answered.

“Ah,” Johnson said and left it at that. “Wish to join me for wine?”

“Of course,” Fernando said and followed Johnson. Mal’damba had no choice but to join them as well. They entered his quarters, which was a small room with a desk. Decorations had a theme about the sea, along with pictures. There was a hammock in the corner of the room, swinging gently with the swaying ship. Fernando and Mal’damba took a seat from in front of the desk as Johnson went behind his, pulling out two glasses and bottles of wine. He opened the cork of both wine bottles with ease and tossed a wine bottle to Fernando. Johnson poured two glasses and placed the glass in front of Mal’damba, who took it respectfully. Johnson slumped into his seat and rested his feet on the desk.

“Tell me how the program is doing,” Johnson said.

“It’s doing well. Though some battles are debatable,” Fernando said. “Overall, it’s just one of the things.”

“How do you do that anyway?”

“Do what?”

“Battle all day. I mean, your getting hurt to some degree and dying all the time. Doesn’t it feel weird?”

“Not really. After a while you get used to it,” Fernando said, shrugging before drinking the wine. Mal’damba too took a quick taste. It was bitter and strong, way too strong from what he used to drink with Fernando, which was much lighter.

Johnson turned to Mal’damba. “I never got to know more of you. Mal’damba correct?”

“Yes,” Mal’damba responded.

“Heard a couple of stories from Fernando,” Johnson said. Mal’damba’s eyes shot to Fernando. If his mask were off, Fernando would be seeing daggers.

“Really?” Mal’damba asked, pushing away the prick of anger.

“Is it true you have a pet cobra?” Johnson asked.

“It’s not a pet per say. She’s my partner,” Mal’damba said. With that, the cobra peeked out from his shawl, flicking her tongue. Johnson threw his legs off the desk and backed up in his chair. The cobra slithered out and onto Mal’damba’s arm. Mal’damba placed the cobra on the table. Mal’damba could tell Johnson was uneasy. Way too uneasy. Mal’damba curled a smile under his mask.

 _Don’t you dare,_  He heard a voice say in the back of his mind, but ignored it.

“Go on and pet her. She doesn’t bite,” Mal’damba said. The cobra stood still, but her eyes darted back to Mal’damba, waiting for his command. Johnson carefully scooted up to his desk, placing the wine on it and reached out a hand. As the hand was an inch away from her, Mal’damba snapped his finger and the cobra thrust forward, her hood flaring up. Johnson made a fearful yelp and fell out of his chair. Both Mal’damba and the cobra laughed, amused by Johnson’s reaction. Fernando couldn’t help but chuckle as Johnson got up, shaking now.

“Really?” Johnson asked, growling. He took his seat, but still kept away from the cobra.

“Look she doesn’t bite, I promise. I was teasing you,” Mal’damba said. Johnson narrowed his eyes at Mal’damba then scooted up once again. When his hand was near, the cobra flicked her tongue, smelling him, then allowed him to pat her head. He stopped, then stroked her with a finger. She did not move, allowing him to pet her. Johnson chuckled nervously, still bothered by her presence. She moved away from him and towards Fernando, who held out his arms so she could reach and placed her on his lap. Johnson sighed with relief.

“Are you frightened of snakes?” Mal’damba asked.

“Small things specifically. Predator reptiles,” Johnson muttered, grabbing his wine and placing his feet on the desk once again.

“I was the same way when I saw the cobra, but I warmed up to them. You get used to them despite their scary appearance,” Fernando said. He then peered down at the cobra. “But you are so beautiful aren’t you? A sweet beautiful cobra. Yes, you are.”

“Don’t baby her,” Mal’damba said.

“At least she loves me more,”

“It’s because your warmer!”

“Uh huh,”

“Oh, I can obviously tell you two are dating,” Johnson chuckled and took a large gulp of the wine.

Mal’damba woke up in Fernando’s arms, hearing the sounds of multiple animals around them. They had just gotten to the island and walked towards Mal’damba’s home, but rested for the night. 

Mal’damba kissed Fernando’s chin and the knight stirred awake.

“Come on, we need to go. It’s about another few hours of walking,” Mal’damba whispered. Fernando groaned.

“Just five more minutes,” Fernando whined. Mal’damba snorted and got out of Fernando’s grip. Fernando finally got up and they gathered their items and continued walking. Mal’damba began to grow nervous the closer they got.  _Who would he even appoint? How long would this take? Would he have to be in charge?_

“Mal’damba, don’t worry,” Mal’damba heard Fernando say as if he was reading his mind. “I know you have this.”

Mal’damba felt a bit more relieved but yet the lingering anxiety stayed. They climbed through a brush and stopped. Horror was on both of their faces.

The scene before them was a mess. Weapons sprayed on the ground with three corpses of red armor. At a tree was a snake and human hybrid–a druid of Wekono’s temple. He was breathing. Heavily. Blood splattered against his side where the wound was. Mal’damba dropped his stuff and rushed to the Druid’s side and began to heal him.

“What happened?” Mal’damba asked desperately in his language.

“Ch-Chosen!” The druid stammered, then coughed.

“Save your breath and tell me right now what happened,” Mal’damba demanded.

“A bunch of.. red armored people. An army… Came to town. Chosen, they destroyed everything,” The Druid said. Mal’damba’s veins grew frigid.

“What do- What do you mean ‘everything?’” Mal’damba questioned.

“The village… It’s destroyed. But the temple… The temple is nothing but apart of the rubble,” The druid said. And thus, silence came through. He could now feel the spirits’ anger boil within him. Their yells, chants, and hisses screamed within his mind.

“Who. Who did it?” Mal’damba hissed. The Druid shook his head.

“I don’t know,” The druid weakly told.

“Do you know who was the leader of this?”

“A… large man in red. He had golden horns and eagle heads on his shoulders,”

“What of the flag? Did they have any symbols?”

“Two. One of them was a bird in a circle and the other was a weird shape,”

Mal’damba handed him a stick. “Draw it if you can.”

The druid weakly drew the shape. It was a diamond-like shape, with a crown on top.

“Fernando come here,” Mal’damba told him. The knight approached him, leaning down. Mal’damba pointed to the symbol.

“Have you seen this before?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando’s face went pale.

“That’s.. That’s the Magistrate symbol,” Fernando said. Mal’damba shot up once he finished healing the druid.

“How far are we from the village?” Mal’damba asked the druid.

“Just a while from here,” The druid replied.

“Stay here.”

Mal’damba then ran, Fernando, having to follow behind. They ran for what seemed like minutes before clearing out of the forest. Dark clouds of smoke came from the burning village in the distance. Mal’damba continued to run until he got closer then stopped. The druid was right. It was all gone.

“Mal’damba?” Fernando asked. Mal’damba spoke nothing but snapped his head around to Fernando, anger within his eyes.

_Make him pay._


	68. Chapter 68

“The man you served. Destroyed my home,”

“Mal'damba before you jump to conclusions-”

Fernando froze upon seeing Mal'damba aiming the cobra at him. The cobra’s eyes, no longer lovingly nor welcoming, showed the real reason she was feared.  _Why Mal'damba was feared._

“Before I begin, you can try and grasp any form of straw out of this, but we both know what’s the truth,” Mal'damba began. Fernando went to speak but the cobra hissed as he opened his mouth. He closed it and took the option to listen.

“I wish to believe this was not you. Yet when I look back, it seems too true. The Magistrate planned this and you were part of it. Either you purposefully or accidentally shared information upon me and it made its way to Karne’s ear. Even if this happened due to something slipping from your mouth, I can not let this pass. I feel I have lost many friends trying to defend this island against the Magistrate. I am clutching onto the thinnest line of hope. Hope that this was not you. But I need confirmation: Who is in the Magistrate?”

“Mal'damba-”

“Who serves the Magistrate, Fernando. Dodge my question and see what happens,” Mal'damba interrupted as if he read Fernando’s mind. Fernando started to think quickly, recalling those who were or are.

“I joined later, Mal'damba. I’m not familiar with most of them,” Fernando stated. Before he listed them, a sharp pain entered his thigh, making him fall to a knee. The cobra slithered on Mal'damba’s arm as if it just perched on it.

“You’re upsetting me, knight,” Mal'damba commented.

“Ash, Lex, Skye, Khan, Lian, Viktor and I presume Strix,” Fernando blurted out.

“Did you tell any of them?” Mal'damba continued to inquire. “What do they know?”

“I was a bit drunk when I told Viktor. I don’t remember all the details with him, but he knows a chunk of it. Skye knew. Khan knows because he overheard me talking to you. Beyond that, I don’t know,” Fernando answered.

“What of Karne?”

“Karne?”

“Does he know?”

A moment passes as Fernando stalls. Sweat drips from his forehead and braces himself.

“Yes,” Fernando finally confesses. “He knows.”

Mal'damba orders the snake to rest on his shoulders as he takes off the mask furiously and throws it down. Tears were rolling down Mal'damba’s eyes as he looks around for some sort of aid.

“Why?” Mal'damba then croaks, heartbreak in his tone. “How could you?”

“Mal'damba I did not know this would escalate this badly,” Fernando protested.

“YES, YOU DID!” Mal’damba roared. “You told them everything! Do you realize what you have caused!? Innocents are dead because of what you have done! This chaos! This destruction! It’s-… It’s your fault!”

“I told them everything?” Fernando began to argue. “I only told them of us! Nothing more!”

“Such small information can go a long way if you can find the right research, Fernando! Even mentioning us causes danger to us! There’s much more to me then you think!”

“That’s what I didn’t see! I thought you were harmless! Healers here in this land!”

“Healers?  _Healers?_  Is that what you think we are?”

“Not you-!”

“By the spirits, this is what I feared. I should’ve stayed those months ago. But my damn mind was drawn to you. You are what they say; an attractive man that brings trouble with him. A far worse curse than what I have to deal with,”

“Are you seriously going to put all the blame on me because I work with these people?”

“Yes! I am! And you decided to walk around like a child and tell everyone about us,”

“What about Wekono? She knows the truth about this!”

“You leave Wekono out of this!”

“She would’ve warned you many times about me! Hell, she would’ve killed me the second I met her!”

“Then she’s blind like you are!”

Fernando flinched a bit. Not by the fact Mal’damba insulted him but insulted Wekono as well.

“Your acting stubborn, Mal’damba,” Fernando snarled. “You need to calm down.”

“Stubborn? I’m acting stubborn?”

Mal’damba laughed, tears still pouring from his eyes. “Ironic that you say that!”

“Mal’damba-”

“How can I calm down when my people are dead from what you spoke? You may think it is such slight importance but tell that to those who are now among the spirits,” Mal’damba hissed. Mal’damba had now slightly calmed down. He took a deep breath.

“I was loyal to you. You had convinced me over and over that you loved me. I knew nothing was held when we shared our love and expressed it. I fell in love with a man who understood me. I then heard that cold secret. Telling the Magistrate about me. I don’t want to fall anymore. I want to go back and wish this never happened.

“I want to go back and stay at Wekono’s temple when I left. To have never spoken anything about how I felt. To avoid that time where you brought me downtown. To stay in my room that morning when we met. To not have joined this program. To have ignored Alyssa’s offer.

“I love you and I want to love you. I want to go about that this was not your fault but I cannot while the spirits scream in anger. Do you know what they crave?  _Vengeance_. Some had already begun to cry your name and it pains me so. They will not stop till they have been satiated.”

Fear had struck Fernando upon what he meant. A large cobra appeared behind him, screaming and letting out angry roars. Fernando rolled out of the way from the large cobra. Before he got up, a force shoved him down. Mal’damba loomed over him, holding him down with a blade against his throat. Fernando now was hyperventilating, peering up at Mal’damba.

This was who he loved, or once did. He remembered everything he had done with him. The first time they met. The stories between them, their confession, their love, their bonds, their wishes, their wants. Fernando accepted his fate and closed his eyes. He waited for the void to overtake him, but nothing happened. He opened an eye when the blade was removed. Mal’damba got off of Fernando and threw the blade to Fernando’s side. Mal’damba grabbed his mask and began to walk. Fernando sat up.

“Mal’damba?” Fernando called after Mal’damba. The chosen stopped.

“Leave,” Mal’damba said after a moment of silence. “Don’t come back.”

“…Amor…”

“DID YOU HEAR ME YOU NARCISSISTIC PIG? LEAVE!” Mal’damba roared. “I will kill you the next time I see you!”

And the chosen walked away.


End file.
